LUssistant HIATUS
by HunhanEffects
Summary: [HIATUS] Luhan menjadi assistant Steffy untuk mengawasi dan merubah pribadi dari sosok menyebalkan, berandal, dan 'player' bernama Sehun. Apakah Luhan berhasil mengubah sifat lelaki itu? / HunHan / GS / Mind to REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

**-Luhan mendapat tugas untuk menjadi Assistant seorang lelaki menyebalkan, berandal, dan 'player'. Apakah Luhan berhasil untuk mengubah sikap lelaki itu?-**

 **~LUssistant~**

HunHan story. Steffy Oh (OC). Find other cast by yourself.

GS

M rated

Short Fic (4/5/6 part)

...

 **DLDR! Be careful! Typo(s) are detected.**

...

Beijing, China

12.10 CST

Jam makan siang sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu. Para pekerja mulai meninggalkan pekerjaan masing-masing demi mengisi ulang energi mereka yang telah terkuras. Pusat kota Beijing yang dikelilingi perusahaan besar membuat pekerja kantoran tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan mampu menyebabkan kemacetan hingga berkilometer jauhnya. Ditambah musim panas yang mampu menambah umpatan dari mulut orang-orang yang terkena imbas panas menyengatnya.

Keramaian juga terasa di sebuah restoran di kota padat Beijing. Seperti biasa, pada jam ini akan banyak pekerja kantoran yang datang untuk sekedar memesan makan siang ataupun menumpang istirahat bersama secangkir kopi hitam pahit. Orang-orang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan pelayan yang mondar mandir menjadi pelengkapnya.

Sosok wanita muda baru saja memasuki restoran itu dengan keanggunan yang tak terbantahkan. Kacamata hitam yang sempat menutupi matanya ia lepas hingga memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang tidak sipit tapi juga tidak terlalu bulat. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya terurai di pinggangnya yang ramping, rupanya si wanita tidak terusik oleh panasnya matahari yang mampu memproduksi keringatnya lebih banyak. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, hingga kesan pertama yang diberi oleh orang yang melihatnya adalah ia seorang model kelas atas yang terdampar di sebuah restoran sederhana yang ramai oleh pekerja kantoran.

Well, meski hampir semua restoran juga akan ramai di jam makan siang.

Si wanita cantik bernama Steffy Oh itu terlihat celingak celinguk. Memperhatikan setiap ujung restoran untuk menemukan satu tempat dimana bokong seksinya dapat berlabuh dan ia bisa menikmati menu Bebek Peking yang menjadi andalan restoran itu tanpa gangguan. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak beruntung, hampir setiap meja sudah terisi oleh orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Bruk!

"Ah, maaf Nona. Saya tidak sengaja."

Steffy jelas terkejut dengan tabrakan seseorang dibahunya dan cairan berwarna cokelat yang membasahi bagian depan pakaiannya. Sementara seorang pria yang 'katanya' tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi miliknya itu membungkuk meminta maaf berulang kali dan mengambil kotak tissue dari meja terdekatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.", ucap Steffy, sibuk membersihkan noda cokelat dipakaiannya dengan tissue.

"Saya sungguh minta maaf, Nona. Saya sedang terburu-buru."

"Ya. Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri."

Steffy membiarkan lelaki itu pergi hingga tiba-tiba wanita itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan tas tangannya, dan...

"Kyaaaa! PENCURI!"

Kontan jeritannya membuat heboh pengunjung restoran. Beberapa diantaranya mendatangi Steffy untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Dompetku dicuri. Tolong! Aku meninggalkan pasporku disana!", ujar Steffy dengan kekhawatiran tingkat dewa. Ya Tuhan! Dia sungguh cemas dengan kondisi dompetnya yang sudah raib. Alih-alih uang tunai, ia lebih mencemaskan benda-benda pentingnya terutama paspor. Kebiasaannya adalah memasukkan apapun barang pentingnya ke dalam dompet. Enrah itu kebiasaan baik atau buruk, tapi menurut Steffy itu adalah hal yang paling tepat agar tidak melupakan satupun surat pentingnya.

Hell! Dia tidak bisa pulang tanpa paspor!

Bukannya membantu mencari si pencuri, mereka justru memandang wanita muda itu dengan kening berkerut dan saling pandang dengan orang disebelahnya. Steffy nyaris mengumpat kesal melihat orang disekitarnya sebelum menyadari ia telah berbuat kesalahan.

"Ya Tuhan. Maaf. Pria itu. Tadi! Aishh!", ucap Steffy dengan bahasa China yang belepotan. Tentu tidak ada satupun yang memahami maksud ucapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nona?", tanya seorang gadis berkuncir ekor kuda yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Steffy. Mendengar jeritan seseorang rupanya membuat gadis itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Steffy merasa sosok pahlawan telah datang kepadanya, walaupun cukup terkejut mengetahui gadis kuncir kuda itu bertanya dalam bahasa Korea. Ya, bahasa Nasional dari negara kelahiran Steffy. Terkejut dan senang karena akhirnya ia tidak perlu susah-susah membuka google translate untuk menterjemahkan pertanyaan gadis itu dan menjawabnya.

"Seseorang menabrakku dan dia mencuri dompetku!", ucap si wanita yang membuat mata rusa gadis berkuncir kuda membulat.

"Apa?! Aish! Tunggu sebentar, Nona!"

Gadis berkuncir kuda langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh saat Steffy belum sempat menanyakan apa maksud gadis itu meminta menunggunya sementara ia tidak bisa menunggu. Ia membutuhkan dompet itu jika tidak mau dirinya kelaparan tanpa satu yuan-pun tersisa di tas tangannya. Mau meminta tolong siapa jika ia disini untuk berlibur dan hanya mengandalkan internet sebagai penunjuk jalannya? Tidak mungkin ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar hotel hingga besok ketika ia check out.

Mau minta bantuan dari Seoul? Heol, siapa yang akan mau?

Sial.

"Nona, saya mohon tenanglah. Luhan akan menemukan dompet anda secepatnya."

Eh, bahasa Korea lagi? Apa ini keberuntungan bagi Steffy untuk menemukan dua orang yang bisa berbahasa Korea disaat ia tidak bisa berbahasa China? Meski kalimatnya terdengar aneh dan kaku untuk ukuran orang Korea, tapi Steffy memahaminya.

Kali ini adalah wanita paruh baya yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan gadis tadi.

"Sebaiknya anda duduk disini." Wanita paruh baya tadi mengajak Steffy ke suatu ruangan yang Steffy yakini sebagai ruangan khusus pemilik restoran. Steffy hanya mengikuti tanpa banyak bicara. Sebagian besar karena panik dan sebagian lagi tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian pelanggan lebih lama lagi.

"Apa gadis tadi bisa mendapatkan dompetku?", tanya Steffy saat wanita tadi kembali masuk ke ruangan. Tentu Steffy masih mencemaskan nasib paspor, SIM, credit card dan surat penting lain dalam dompetnya. Apakah gadis tadi mampu membawa kembali dompetnya tanpa bantuan para lelaki yang berpeluang menangkap pencuri itu dengan mudah? Oh, seharusnya gadis tadi meminta tolong saja kepada para lelaki yang sempat menanyai Steffy daripada menangkap pencuri dengan tubuh -yang menurut Steffy- sangat mungil.

"Tenang saja, Nona. Putriku pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Setidaknya dia bisa 'melawan' pencuri itu dengan tangan kosong. Saya yakin itu. Nah, silahkan diminum, Nona." Si wanita paruh baya memberikan secangkir teh untuk calon pelanggannya yang baru menerima musibah itu. Memberikannya agar Steffy lebih tenang dan tidak panik.

"Terima kasih." Steffy menyesap teh sedikit dan merasakan kelegaan dalam tenggorokannya. Meski masih cemas karena sudah lima belas menit berlalu Luhan belum juga kembali, namun efek teh itu berhasil merilekskan tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Oh ya, Saya belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Saya Xi Liu Yen, pemilik restoran ini. Saya minta maaf karena kejadian di restoran saya mengganggu kenyamanan Anda." Liu Yen membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Disini saya-lah yang harus meminta maaf. Saya telah membuat keributan di restoran Anda karena kecerobohan saya." Steffy mengakui kesalahannya. Ya, dirinyalah yang kurang waspada dengan orang-orang yang memanfaatkan keramaian untuk berbuat jahat. Apalagi ia juga merepotkan putri wanita ini untuk menangkap pencuri dompetnya.

"Dan nama saya Oh Sena, tapi bisa di panggil Steffy Oh." Steffy menjabat tangan Liu Yen seraya tersenyum. "Apa gadis tadi putrimu?"

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Steffy. Dan ya. Dia putriku bernama Luhan. Dia memaksa membantu bekerja disini dan tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ck, benar-benar!"

"Memang berapa umurnya?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun. Dia tidak mau berkuliah dan-"

Brak!

"Nona, ini dompetmu!", seru seseorang dari arah pintu membuat Steffy terlonjak kaget.

"Anak ini! Kau membuatnya terkejut!"

"Hehe~ Mianhamnida, Agashi~ Ini dompet Anda.", ucap gadis berkuncir kuda yang kini ikatan rambutnya menjadi berantakan sambil menyerahkan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya. Dengan hati lega bukan main Steffy mengambil dompet pink kesayangannya dan segera memasukannya kembali ke tas. Steffy berfikir untuk mengucapkan terima kasih untuk gadis itu, tapi... oh!

"K-kau terluka?!" Steffy menunjuk luka di pelipis kiri gadis itu. Si gadis meraba pelipisnya dan sedikit mengernyit, mungkin baru menyadari jika ia terluka.

"Kau terluka? Sini Mama lihat!" Si ibu dari gadis berkuncir kuda mendekati sang putri. Tersirat kekhawatiran diwajah Liu Yen.

"Mungkin terkena pisau yang dibawa bajingan tadi.", ucapnya ringan, tanpa tersirat ketakutan sama sekali.

"A-apa itu sakit?", tanya Steffy, heran kenapa si gadis kuncir kuda tidak merasakan sakit padahal darah mengalir cukup banyak di sisi kiri wajahnya.

Awalnya gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kemudian ia meraba lukanya dan noda darah tercetak di jemarinya.

Dan senyumannya tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba bibirnya memucat dan tatapannya kosong. Dan tiba-tiba,

Bruk!

"Luhan!/Nona!"

Dengan cepat Steffy membantu Liu Yen untuk memapah gadis itu ke sofa panjang di ujung ruangan. Steffy semakin takut terjadi sesuatu dan itu karena disebabkan olehnya.

"Ayo kita bawa putrimu ke Rumah Sakit!", ujar Steffy merasa ialah yang harus bertanggung jawab pada gadis yang pingsan itu.

"Tidak perlu, Nona." Liu Yen memberikan tatapan menenangkan dan sedikit tersenyum. Hal yang membuat Steffy heran karena seharusnya si Ibu khawatir pada putrinya yang pingsan bukannya tersenyum seperti sekarang. "Luhan memang selalu seperti ini."

"A-apa?"

"Phobia darah. Luhan akan pusing dan pucat saat melihat darah. Baik ditubuhnya sendiri maupun darah orang lain. Dan dampak paling parah adalah ini. Pingsan mendadak."

"T-tapi bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar kesakitan?" Rasanya Steffy lebih ketakutan dibandingkan Liu Yen.

"Ini sudah sering terjadi saat Luhan bermain pisau di dapur. Saya hanya perlu menghapus darahnya dan mengobati lukanya." Liu Yen mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan membasahi sebuah handuk lembut dengan air hangat itu. Dengan telaten membawa handuk itu menyusuri wajah Luhan -si gadis kuncir kuda- dan luka kecil di atas pelipisnya. Setelah itu mengobatinya dengan obat merah, membuat Luhan meringis pelan dan akhirnya terbangun.

Steffy menyaksikan sepasang ibu dan anak itu dengan diam. Berdoa agar Luhan benar-benar baik-baik saja. Dan ia bernafas lega saat mendengar ringisan Luhan hingga mata rusa itu terbuka.

"Apa darahnya sudah hilang?", tanya Luhan berniat meraba pelipisnya namun ditepis oleh sang ibu.

"Jangan disentuh! Mama sudah mengobatinya dengan obat merah."

"Oke. Oh ya, aku berhasil menyeret bajingan tadi. Sekarang dia di depan dan sedang dirubungi banyak orang."

"Oh ya? Ck! Lihat saja! Mama akan melihatnya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi!", ucap Liu Yen dengan emosi.

Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi ibunya dan, "Oh!" Pandangan Luhan tak sengaja tertuju pada Steffy dan melihat sedikit raut ketakutan di wajah wanita muda itu. Jadi sedari tadi wanita itu masih belum pergi dan mencemaskannya?

"Kau benar-benar baik, kan?", tanya Steffy mencoba meyakinkan.

"Jangan khawatir, Agashi. Aku hanya phobia darah. Sedikit saja darah yang ditangkap mataku, maka saat itu pula mataku terpejam.", ucap Luhan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya. Tak urung Steffy kembali bernafas lega.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Luhan-ssi. Aku tidak tahu kalau tidak ada dirimu. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa pulang ke Korea dalam waktu dekat sementara pekerjaanku menumpuk di sana.", ucap Steffy tulus. Tidak bohong jika Luhan adalah seorang pahlawan untuknya. Pahlawan yang dapat diandalkan tidak seperti adiknya.

Eh, kenapa menjadi membicarakan adiknya?

"Ya, aku senang bisa membantu Agashi. Tunggu, kau tahu namaku? Ck! Pasti Mama yang memberitahu sekaligus mengatakan hal buruk tentangku."

Steffy sedikit tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya tanda perkenalan. "Aku Steffy. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Luhan."

Luhan menjabat tangan Steffy dan ikut tersenyum. Steffy mampu melihat mata rusa gadis dihadapannya ikut tersenyum. "Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Putri dari pemilik restoran kecil ini."

Steffy mengangguk paham. Ia lalu berniat menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya dari tadi. "Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Ya. Mendiang ayahku adalah orang Korea. Dan aku sempat tinggal dan sekolah di Korea sejak berumur dua belas selama lima tahun."

Steffy kembali mengangguk berulang kali.

"Kau bisa menenangkan diri sebentar disini. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Mengecek apakah mama berhasil membawa bajingan tadi ke kantor polisi atau tidak."

"Aku ikut." Bagaimanapun Steffy adalah 'korban' dari pencuri itu. Steffy mengekor dan ia mengambil satu-satunya benda yang tersisa dalam tas tangannya. Ponsel. Ia lupa mengabari sang adik tentang musibahnya yang beruntung bisa teratasi.

Ia mendial satu nomor dan panggilannya terhubung dalam sekali sambung. Melakukan sambungan telepon ditengah perjalanan ke depan.

'Yeoboseyo?'

"Kau dimana sekarang?", tanya Steffy tanpa basa basi pada lawan bicaranya.

'Di Korea. Tentu saja. Bukan sepertimu yang berlibur di kota yang salah.', balas suara lelaki dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Brengsek! Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku menelponmu?"

'Untuk apa? Uangmu habis? Tidak menemukan hotel? Atau ingin di jemput?'

"Yang terakhir."

'Maaf Nona, aku sibuk.'

"Aku serius, Brengsek!"

'Dan aku juga serius. Aku sibuk. Sibuk mengangkangi wanita-wanitaku.'

"Enyahlah kau ke neraka, setan!"

'Kalau aku setan lalu kau apa? Valak?'

"Whatever!"

'Oke. Whatever juga.'

"Dengar Oh Sehun. Aku serius. Aku terkena masalah dan harus berurusan dengan polisi sekarang." Steffy bergidik melihat dua orang polisi yang berusaha memasangkan borgol di tangan lelaki pencuri itu. Wajah lelaki itu sudah tidak berbentuk oleh luka lebam di sana sini.

Apa itu karena ulah tangan kecil Luhan? Wow!

Steffy patut bersyukur pelanggan tidak seramai tadi. Bahkan hanya beberapa meja yang terisi dan sisanya tengah dibersihkan oleh pelayan. Setidaknya ia tidak menjadi pengacau ketentraman di restoran orang dan membuat takut pelanggan yang datang.

'What the hell! Kau sungguh wanita yang 'wow'! Hari pertama berlibur dan kau sudah membuat masalah? Dan kau masih mengataiku pembuat masalah? Kau benar-benar tidak mengaca pada dirimu sendiri!'

"Well, aku tidak meneleponmu untuk mendengar ceramah!"

Klik!

Steffy melampiaskan kekesalannya pada ponselnya yang tak berdosa. Heol, seharusnya ia sudah menduga jika tidak ada gunanya memberitahu sang adik yang memiliki sakit jiwa yang akut. Bukan membantu malah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Seorang polisi dengan umur yang masih muda menghampiri Steffy. "Apakah Anda korban dari lelaki ini?"

Steffy harus memutar otak dan mencoba mentranslate ucapan polisi itu. Oh sial! Dia tidak mengerti apa yang polisi itu ucapkan.

"Maaf. Wanita ini adalah orang Korea. Dia tidak terlalu pintar berbahasa China."

Luhan kembali menjadi penyelamat bagi Steffy. Dia tahu karena mendengar ada kata 'maaf' dan 'Korea' yang ia pahami jadi ia menyimpulkan jika Luhan menjelaskan bahwa Steffy berasal dari Korea dan tidak lancar berbahasa China.

"Biarkan aku yang memberi keterangan dari mentranslate ucapan wanita ini."

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk dan berbalik ke Steffy. "Katakan yang terjadi padaku dan aku yang akan mengatakannya pada polisi."

Steffy mulai menjelaskan awal dari kejadian hari ini. Termasuk saat lelaki pencuri itu menumpahkan kopi dibajunya yang sekarang nyaris mengering. Lalu tiba-tiba menyadari jika dompetnya sudah raib.

"Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan jika lelaki itu adalah pencurinya?", tanya Luhan setelah mentranslate penjelasan Steffy pada polisi.

"Sebelum ditabrak aku meletakkan kacamataku di dalam tas dan dompetku masih disana."

Luhan kembali berbicara dan polisi itu tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Luhan. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin berdamai saja."

"Apa? Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi di hari liburanku. Apalagi mungkin polisi masih meminta keteranganku dan aku tidak ingin meminta tolong padamu lebih banyak."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membantumu, Steffy-ssi. Tapi aku menghormati keinginanmu karena kau juga harus menikmati liburanmu. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Luhan berjalan menghampiri kedua polisi itu dan nampak berbincang sebentar. Kedua polisi itu berpandangan dan mengernyitkan dahi. Lalu salah satunya menghampiri Steffy seolah ingin memastikan sendiri.

"Apa anda serius, Miss?", tanya Polisi itu dalam bahasa Inggris dan karena Steffy lancar berbahasa Inggris, ia tidak mendapatkan kesulitan sedikitpun. Oh sial, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja ia berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kekalutan membuat otaknya tidak secerdas biasanya.

"Ya. Tentu. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan Kurasa luka-luka itu sudah cukup membuatnya jera.", jawab Steffy dengan aksen Korea yang masih tersirat.

"Kalau begitu kami akan melepaskan pria itu. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi, Miss."

Steffy mengangguk dan otak kecilnya menyadari berapa banyak kata maaf yang ia dapatkan dalam selang satu jam ini.

Kedua polisi itu meminta izin pergi setelah melepaskan borgol dari tangan pria itu. Sedetik setelah dirinya 'bebas', pria itu langsung melarikan diri tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Hei! Kau belum meminta maaf pada pelangganku!" Luhan berteriak, nyaris mengejar pria itu untuk memberinya pelajaran -lagi. Tapi Steffy lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Dia tidak perlu meminta maaf. Yang penting dompet dan surat pentingku sudah kembali. Lagipula tambah bagus kalau dia pergi dan tidak kembali lagi kemari." Luhan manggut-manggut. Ya, ucapan Steffy ada benarnya. "Sekali lagi aku ingin berterima kasih, Luhan-ssi dan Bibi Liu Yen."

"Kami sangat senang bisa membantumu, Steffy-ssi. Kalau butuh bantuan kau bisa menghubungi Luhan. Kebetulan gadis itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang berarti."

"Ck! Lalu apa gunanya aku disini dari pagi hingga malam? Mama sungguh tidak menghargai kerjaku!", celetuk Luhan tidak terima.

"Kerja apa? Mama sudah punya puluhan pelayan disini, jadi pekerjaanmu tidak terhitung."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu. Steffy yang melihat interaksi keduanya menjadi tersenyum. Oh, seandainya keluarganya sehangat itu. Apalah daya setelah sang Ibu meninggal, Steffy harus kesepian karena sang ayah sibuk bekerja dan Steffy tidak ingin mengandalkan adiknya yang satu itu.

"Tapi Mama benar. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Kalau menjadi tour guide-ku?"

Tiba-tiba ide itu muncul di kepala Steffy. Kejadian tadi sedikit memunculkan rasa trauma didirinya. Ia takut kejadian tadi kembali terulang dan tidak seberuntung tadi. Setidaknya ia bisa memiliki teman yang akan menemaninya tanpa takut tersesat dan menjadi korban kriminal.

"Tour guide?"

"Ya. Hmm itupun kalau kau mau. Hari liburku masih dua hari lagi tapi aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Mungkin kau bisa memberi info tentang kota kelahiranmu padaku?"

Luhan terlihat ragu. Ia tidak memiliki pengalaman menjadi tour guide dan ia-pun jarang keluar untuk mengetahui kota kelahirannya secara mendalam.

"Tenang saja, Luhan. Aku akan membayarmu."

Satu menit berfikir, akhirnya Luhan menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku tidak hafal spot terbaik di kota ini. Tapi aku bisa membantu jika kau ingin mencari makanan China yang enak selain disini."

"Keluargamu memiliki sebuah restoran dan kau mempromosikan restoran lain?"

Luhan tertawa, menperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang manis. "Ibuku tidak akan marah. Tenang saja."

"Jadi kau mau?"

"Ya. Steffy-ssi."

"Eonni. Panggil aku Eonni. Steffy Eonni."

"Oke, Eonni."

...

"Ugh..."

Steffy melempar tubuhnya pada kasur empuk hotel yang disewanya. Sungguh, tubuhnya lelah bukan main hingga rasanya malas mandi bahkan untuk menghapus make-upnya.

Steffy memang langsung pulang setelah mengisi perutnya di restoran milik Liu Yen dengan beberapa potong daging berkalori -Well, masa bodoh dengan kalori asalkan perutnya kenyang- dan pulang menaiki bis bersama Luhan yang mulai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai tour guide. Bukan tour guide sebenarnya, melainkan 'bodyguard' yang sayangnya terlalu cantik untuk menjadi penjaga. Tapi, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, ia dan Luhan sempat mengobrol untuk membunuh kebosanan. Dari obrolan itu, Steffy tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki sabuk hitam taekwondo yang dilatihnya sejak sekolah di Korea. Wow! Steffy bahkan sampai kehilangan suaranya beberapa saat saking kagumnya. Itu juga yang membuat Steffy paham alasan nyonya Liu Yen tidak khawatir putrinya berhadapan dengan pencuri tadi.

Seorang gadis, mungil, dan cantik, tapi berbakat meremukkan tulang seseorang. Sangat sulit dipercaya, bukan?

"Semua gara-gara Oh Sehun. Semua gara-gara Oh Sehun. Semua gara-gara Oh Sehun."

Bibirnya menggerutu dengan kalimat yang sama. Terus menyalahkan Oh Sehun atas kesialannya hari ini. Meskipun ada Luhan yang bersedia membantunya, tapi tetap saja Steffy tidak akan mengalami kejadian buruk tadi jika Sehun tidak berulah.

Oh, hari yang sial.

Bagaimana tidak sial jika hari yang ia kira menjadi hari libur yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi hari mengerikan. Padahal Steffy membayangkan dirinya bisa melepas penat dari pekerjaannya bersama ratusan sketsa pakaian musim panas yang menguras habis waktu dan tenaganya.

Harusnya seperti itu. Kalau saja Oh Sehun tidak lahir di dunia ini dan menjadi adik menyebalkan untuk Steffy.

Jika menyebalkan dalam level 'normal', mungkin Steffy bisa memahaminya. Maklum, adiknya itu sangat jauh dari kesan 'baik' dan penurut. Hidup tanpa mengalami kesulitan berhasil menciptakan watak sombong dan kurang ajar pada diri Oh Sehun. Hingga membuat sang Ayah angkat tangan dan Steffy nyaris berubah menjadi ahjumma cerewet karena ulahnya.

Tapi perbuatan Oh Sehun kali ini lebih parah dibandingkan menjatuhkan wine di sketsa baju pengantin milik Steffy bulan lalu atau membawa wanita jalang ke rumah dua minggu lalu, karena perbuatannya jauh menyebalkan berkali-kali lipat.

Oke, akan kujelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

Semula tujuan liburan Steffy bukanlah di Beijing -catat-, melainkan di negara yang menyimpan banyak hal yang patut diabadikan dengan kamera full-battery di koper pink-nya. Ia mencari banyak lokasi tujuan di internet, yang sekiranya cocok untuk menjadi destinasi wisata liburannya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari. Namun saking banyaknya, Steffy tidak tahu harus kemana, terlebih ia sendirian tanpa ditemani seseorang-pun karena yang alin sibuk bekerja.

Lalu datanglah Sehun. Dengan wajah tampan titisan dewa, menanyakan kenapa sang kakak uring-uringan padahal baru kemarin berseru senang karena berhasil mendapat jatah liburan. Steffy, yang tengah kehabisan pilihan hingga membuatnya buta pada watak Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah serius, meminta saran pada sang adik tentang tujuan liburannya.

" _Aku ingin berkunjung ke tempat yang bisa kupotret, tapi yang cukup dekat dari Seoul.", ucap Steffy kala itu._

" _Jeju?"_

" _Ck! Bosan."_

" _Lotte world?"_

" _Kau pikir aku anak-anak?"_

" _Apgujeong?"_

" _Aku sedang tidak ingin berbelanja."_

" _Namsan tower?"_

" _Dan membuatku yang datang sendirian iri pada pasangan-pasangan disana? No!"_

 _Sehun memutar otak mencoba menemukan tempat yang dimaksud kakaknya. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jari._

" _Aku punya ide!"_

 _Mata Steffy berbinar dan tidak sabar mendengarkan ide Sehun._

" _Ke Beijing."_

" _Apa? Maksudmu keluar negeri?"_

" _Yup! Aku pernah mendengar ada beberapa tempat yang bisa di potret dan kebetulan aku memiliki rencana untuk kesana minggu depan."_

 _Mata Steffy membulat gembira. "Sungguh?! Jadi maksudnya, kau akan menemaniku berkeliling?"_

" _Ya. Tapi aku tidak lama disana."_

" _Tiga hari! Kau cukup menemaniku tiga hari!"_

" _Baiklah!"_

" _KYAAAA! KAU YANG TERBAIK SEHUNAAA!"_

 _Tanpa sadar Steffy memeluk erat Sehun hingga nyaris pingsan kehabisan nafas. Sebegitu girangnya Steffy memikirkan liburannya dan semakin girang mengetahui Sehun akhirnya menjadi 'normal' dengan bersedia membantu sang kakak._

Tapi kemudian, di hari keberangkatan menuju Beijing tadi pagi, Steffy harus membiarkan rahangnya terjatuh tidak elit setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun melalui telepon.

'Noona aku tidak jadi ke Beijing. Ternyata gadis-ku sudah disini. Jadi, silahkan menikmati liburanmu disana tanpaku. Jangan khawatir, kau bisa memotret gedung di Beijing, kan? Dah~ selamat bersenang-senang.'

-tanpa kata maaf karena tega menelantarkan kakaknya di jalur keberangkatan dan petugas bandara sudah mengambil tiketnya. Menunggu Sehun selama dua puluh lima menit membuat Steffy harus sudah berada di antrian dan ia tidak bisa membatalkannya.

Seperti yang diduga, Steffy tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memasuki pesawat yang membawanya ke langit Beijing tanpa persiapan kamus Mandarin di kopernya.

Sialan, seharusnya Steffy sadar kalau Oh Sehun tidak akan bisa berubah 'normal'. Argh!

"Awas saja Oh Sehun! Aku akan meminta Luhan untuk menendang bokongmu hingga berbentuk segitiga!"

...

_TBC!_

...

Bayangin aja yang jadi Steffy Oh itu adalah Lee Sung Kyung, cewe yang jadi Baek In Ha di Cheese in Trap. Tapi terserah kalian juga sih kkkk! Kebetulan Rae lagi demen sama mbak2 agak sengklek itu akhir-akhir ini.

FF selingan dari A CHANCE. Niat emang bikin FF yg lebih ringan biar kalian gak stress baca A CHANCE yang terlalu mendrama. Kkkkkk!

Selamat membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Luhan mendapat tugas untuk menjadi Assistant seorang lelaki menyebalkan, berandal, dan 'player'. Apakah Luhan berhasil untuk mengubah sikap lelaki itu?-**

 **~LUssistant~**

HunHan story. Steffy Oh (OC). Find other cast by yourself.

GS

M rated

Short Fic (4/5/6 part)

...

 **DLDR! Be careful! Typo(s) are detected.**

...

Dua hari kemudian...

Bruk!

Steffy ambruk di atas kasur, dengan penampilan yang masih lengkap bahkan tanpa melepas flat shoes dan kacamata hitam yang dijadikan bando di rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Ia kelelahan, tenaganya terkuras setelah berjalan-jalan dari pukul tujuh pagi hingga hari menggelap. Ia dan Luhan mendatangi satu tempat namun lokasinya lebih jauh dibandingkan kemarin. Alhasil energinya terkuras separuh di perjalanan.

Sedangkan kemarin ia mendatangi beberapa tempat yang Steffy sendiri lupa nama tempat itu. Ia terlalu antusias hingga penjelasan Luhan yang bertindak sebagai 'tour guide' tidak sampai diotaknya.

Biarlah, yang penting sisa dua hari di Beijing bisa ia lewatkan tanpa kebosanan dan kelelahannya juga terbayar dengan keindahan beberapa tempat yang ia abadikan di lensa kameranya.

Yeah, semua berkat Xi Luhan. Malaikat cantik baik hati yang sudah menolong Steffy di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Gadis yang menolak beberapa lembar Yuan sebagai bayaran atas kerjanya menjadi 'tour guide' Steffy selama dua hari ini. Meski Steffy memaksa namun Luhan juga keras kepala menolak sehingga amplop berisi uang itu masih tersimpan di tas tangan Steffy hingga saat ini.

" _Tidak perlu, Eonni! Aku senang bisa membantu Steffy Eonni. Lagipula aku juga ingin refreshing, sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan dan sibuk membantu Mama.",_ ucap Luhan tadi sebelum mereka berpisah di depan hotel Steffy.

Steffy menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tidak terasa cuti liburannya berjalan dengan cepat dan lusa ia harus kembali bekerja. Bertemu dengan sketsa, design, dan client cerewet-yang-banyak-mau di dalam butik. Sebenarnya ia bisa liburan lebih lama, namun tanggung jawab sebagai designer butik miliknya sendiri membuat Steffy tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan karyawannya. Apalagi di musim panas seperti ini, permintaan akan datang lebih banyak dan itu artinya ia akan karyawannya akan semakin sibuk.

Steffy lalu berusaha bangkit. Melepas kacamata dan sepatu dengan ringkas lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya perlu sedikit dimanjakan oleh air hangat dan lilin aromatherapy yang didapatkannya dari petugas hotel. Oh, memikirkannya saja membuat lelah Steffy sedikit berkurang.

Empat puluh menit kemudian Steffy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh beraroma citrus menyegarkan. Rambutnya digulung dalam handuk dan tubuhnya masih dibalut dengan kimono. Menghampiri ranjangnya, Steffy dikejutkan oleh getaran ponsel di saku tasnya. Ia menyalakan ponsel dan tersenyum mendapati sebuah pesan dari Luhan.

 **From : Luhan**

 **Eonni kau sudah tidur? Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum Ibu ingin membawakanmu beberapa makanan. Aku akan mengantarkannya.**

Tiba-tiba hati Steffy menghangat. Membaca pesan dari Luhan membuatnya seolah memiliki sosok Ibu dan adik perempuan yang perhatian kepadanya. Oh, Steffy sangat memimpikan hal ini. Dengan cepat ia mengetik beberapa kalimat sebagai balasan.

 **To : Luhan**

 **Sebenarnya aku belum makan. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang lelah, jadi aku memesan makan malam di petugas hotel saja.**

Satu menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 **From : Luhan**

 **Tidak, aku tidak lelah. Eonni tidak usah memesan makanan, biar aku yang mengantar makan malam untuk Eonni.**

Rasanya Steffy dan Luhan adalah saudara kandung, atau minimal sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika keduanya baru mengenal dua hari yang lalu, itupun secara tidak sengaja.

 **To : Luhan**

 **Xie xie, Lu.**

Dan jawabannya membuat senyuman Steffy semakin lebar.

 **From : Luhan**

 **You're welcome, Miss.**

Ah, sepertinya menyenangkan memiliki adik perempuan dibandingkan adik laki-laki. Terlebih Oh Sehun.

Oh ya, Sehun. Steffy berniat untuk memberi hukuman pada sang adik yang terlalu 'sibuk' hingga tidak menghubungi kakaknya sedikitpun untuk sekedar menanyakan 'apa kau baik-baik saja' atau 'kau tidak tersesat, kan?'. Hukumannya adalah menjemputnya dari bandara. Mau tidak mau, sibuk atau tidak, Steffy tidak perduli! Ia benar-benar sebal pada adik tampannya itu.

"Ish... kenapa tidak diangkat?", kesalnya saat ia berusaha menghubungi Sehun dan yang menjawab adalah operator wanita yang meminta Steffy untuk menghubungi nomor yang sama sekali lagi.

Baru di percobaan ketiga berhasil tersambung. Tapi, kenapa suara diseberang sangat aneh? Setau Steffy ia tidak menelepon nomor yang salah.

"H-hallo? Sehun?"

'Y-ya? Ada apa Noona -ahh?'

"Sehun? Itu kau kan? Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Steffy penasaran. Meski rasa sebal memenuhi isi kepalanya, tapi tetap saja Steffy khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang membuat adiknya seperti... kesakitan?

"Sssshh... ahh... kerja bagussh babyy sshh... ah Noona, aku tutup dulu sshhh..."

Klik!

Dan telpon tertutup bersamaan dengan jatuhnya rahang Steffy di dasar laut. Oke, berlebihan. Tapi wanita muda itu benar-benar terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa adiknya bersuara seperti itu bukan karena kesakitan. Tapi merasakan... kenikmatan?

Tangannya kembali menyambar ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama. Memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Dan Sehun -dengan kurang ajarnya- kembali mengangkatnya.

'Ughh... noona kenapa menelepon lagihh? Asshhh...' -masih dengan desahan erotis yang membuat tangan Steffy gatal untuk memukul kepala Sehun agar lebih waras. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana kalau yang menelepon tadi adalah Ayahnya? Bisa-bisa Ayahnya akan terkena serangan jantung akibat ulah putranya yang tidak tahu diri.

"OH SEHUNN! KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU MENJAWAB TELEPONKU SAAT SEDANG BERCINTA?! BERENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU KEPARAT!"

'Siapa yang bercinta? Sssh... aku sedang menikmati blow jobku argh...'

"TERSERAH! ENYAH KAU KEPARAT!"

Klik!

Smartphone berwallpaper bunga matahari itu menjadi korban keganasan Steffy jika sedang dikuasai kemarahan. Ponsel itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas karpet berbulu, setelah pemiliknya melemparnya keras ke atas ranjang hingga terjatuh di bawah.

Well, Steffy tidak perduli. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendatangi Sehun, menghentikan job-job yang entah apa itu, dan mencakar wajah adiknya dengan kuku tajam miliknya. Ya, seandainya ia bisa teleportasi atau menemukan pintu kemana saja milik musang -ups, maksudku- kucing Doraemon untuk membantunya kembali ke Korea dalam waktu singkat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Steffy yang masih dikuasai oleh api kemarahan, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu sambil menggerutu. Siapa yang berniat mengganggunya disaat tanduknya muncul seperti ini? Ia membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dengan kasar.

"Eonni?"

Suara dan wajah familiar adalah sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Steffy. Luhan berdiri dengan tangan kanan menggenggam paperbag yang mengeluarkan aroma harum khas makanan. Oh, Steffy sangat ingin menyantapnya tapi selera makannya mulai berkurang.

"Eonni? Ada apa? Kau baik?", tanya Luhan, menyadari ada yang aneh dari ekspresi Steffy. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah terlihat selama tiga hari ini.

"T-tidak. Ayo masuk!" Steffy menggeleng dan mengajak Luhan untuk masuk dan duduk di atas ranjang. Sebelum itu Luhan meletakkan paperbag-nya di atas meja kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu makanan apa saja yang dibuat Mama. Tapi sepertinya lebih dari satu. Lebih baik aku membukanya dulu.", ucap Luhan sembari menghampiri paperbag-nya kembali. Mengeluarkan beberapa kotak plastik dan kantong kecil berisi sumpit dan sendok.

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan makanannya, maka Steffy sibuk memandangi Luhan tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. "Luhan.", panggil Steffy.

"Ya? Kenapa Eonni?"

Diam lagi. Luhan berbalik dan menemukan Steffy masih dengan ekspresi anehnya. Steffy terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, namun Luhan tidak berani ikut campur.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, lagi?"

Kening Luhan berkerut. Ia mengabaikan makanannya sebentar dan menghampiri Steffy.

"Tentu saja. Katakan apa yang ingin aku lakukan untuk Eonni."

Mendengar penuturan Luhan, membuat Steffy saling menautkan jemarinya di atas paha. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran Steffy sebenarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia berbicara sesuatu yang membuat seluruh gerakan Luhan berhenti.

"Ikutlah aku pulang ke Korea."

Tidak ada respon. Luhan hanya terdiam saking terkejutnya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu kepada seseorang."

"E-eonni, a-aku memang bisa bela diri tapi, tapi aku tidak bisa mencelakai orang.", sela Luhan. Ia menganggap ucapan 'melakukan sesuatu' berarti ia harus mencelakai seseorang dengan kemampuan bela dirinya.

Steffy menggeleng. Bukan, bukan itu maksud perkataannya. "Aku tidak memintamu memberinya pelajaran dalam artian itu. Maksudku, aku ingin kau membuat adikku menjadi lebih normal dan mengurangi kelakuan bejatnya. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Ugh!", ujar Steffy kebingungan sendiri membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa meski keterkejutan masih dirasakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa di atur! Umurnya saja yang sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, tapi sikapnya melebihi bocah! Setidaknya kalau kau mau untuk mengubah sikapnya, Sehun akan sedikit takut melawanmu. Aku akan memberimu hak penuh untuk menendang selangkangannya kalau dia berani membantah!"

Luhan kontan tertawa hingga lupa jika dirinya harus memberi jawaban atas permintaan Steffy. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kelelahan tertawa dan berdehem untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Aku paham maksudmu, Eonni. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak yakin bisa mengubah sikap buruknya. Bukan aku yang merubah, tapi dirinya sendiri. Tapi kalau hanya untuk membuat adik Eonni sedikit 'normal', kurasa aku sanggup." Karena Luhan memiliki pengalaman mengasuh sosok bocah sembilan tahun dengan kenakalan dan kejahilan yang memusingkan. Dan asuhannya berakhir memuaskan dengan membuat bocah itu mengurangi sifat buruknya. Tapi, tidak tahu lagi jika adik Steffy adalah lelaki dewasa. Apakah Luhan bisa menghadapinya atau tidak.

Binar kegembiraan terlihat di mata Steffy. Menemukan adiknya menjadi normal seperti lelaki dewasa pada umumnya membuat Steffy tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. "Jadi kau mau?"

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku mau saja, Eonni. Lagipula Korea terdengar akrab dipikiranku dan jaraknya-pun tidak jauh dari Beijing. Tapi, aku ingin meminta ijin pada Mama dulu untuk kepergianku yang cukup lama."

"Satu bulan!" Steffy mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi dengan semangat. "Hanya satu bulan. Aku akan membantumu membujuk Bibi Liu Yen nanti!"

"Baiklah!"

"KYYAA! KAU TERBAIK, LUHAN-AH!"

Lihat saja nanti, Oh Sehun. Rasakan penderitaanmu sebentar lagi!

...

"Tidak ada yang terlupa, kan?" Steffy berbisik diantara keramaian bandara. Tangannya merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan tiket serta paspor dari dalam sana.

"Tidak ada, Eonni.", ujar Luhan setelah mengaduk isi tas kecilnya. Sementara ia sudah sempat mengecek barangnya di dalam koper ketika masih dirumah tadi.

Ya, Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Steffy ke Korea, tepatnya di kota Seoul. Awalnya Nyonya Liu Yen cukup keberatan dengan keputusan Luhan pada awalnya, tapi menyadari jika Luhan memutuskan hal itu untuk membantu Steffy dan bagaimanapun Luhan tidak bisa lepas dari negara kebangsaan Ayahnya, jadilah Nyonya Liu Yen mengijinkan Luhan untuk pergi. Terlebih ia tahu alasan kepergian Luhan adalah untuk kebaikan sehingga ia tidak ingin menghentikannya. Toh hanya satu bulan, kan?

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana.", ajak Steffy ke jalur keberangkatan. Luhan mengangguk dan menyiapkan paspornya. Beruntung ia selalu rutin mengaktifkan masa berlaku paspornya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sembari membawa koper masing-masing. Melihat dua gadis cantik berbeda style berjalan bersama membuat para lelaki sempat melirik ke arah mereka. Steffy terlihat anggun dengan atasan elegant dan bawahan berupa rok selutut, menunjukkan sisi femininnya dari baju rancangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan sudah puas dengan kemeja bergaris putih biru yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dan skinny jeans biru gelap, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih serta rambut yang di kuncir kuda tinggi-tinggi.

Akhirnya Luhan dan Steffy menduduki kursi penumpang masing-masing. Luhan menoleh sebentar ke arah luar dan melihat langit dari kejauhan

Yeah, hallo Korea!

...

Di tempat lain, di waktu yang sama, yaitu pukul sepuluh pagi. Sosok lelaki bergaris mata tajam memantapkan langkahnya menuju gedung yang menjulang. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak kemari, mungkin satu tahun? Dua tahun? Ia bahkan tidak ingat dan sebenarnya tidak ingin datang lagi kalau saja sang ayah tidak menyuruhnya kemari dan mengancam akan mengambil semua fasilitasnya jika tidak mau datang.

Alhasil ia ada disini sekarang, meski gerutuan masih terdengar di bibir tebalnya.

"Tuan Muda Sehun."

Sehun menoleh dan ia menemukan seorang pria seumuran dengan ayahnya berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Presdir Oh sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya.", ucap pria itu.

"Oke.", balas Sehun singkat dan berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai enam, tempat ruangan ayahnya. Meninggalkan Tuan Kim selaku Sekertaris pribadi Presdir Oh yang menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, tidak habis fikir kenapa anak atasannya itu tidak memiliki sedikitpun sopan santun.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Sehun sudah mencapai ruangan kerja Presdir Oh dan langsung masuk tanpa mengenal adat mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa ayah mencariku?", tanyanya tanpa basa basi. Tuan Oh hanya menghela nafas dan menutup laporan yang dibacanya.

"Duduklah.", perintah Tuan Oh dan Sehun segera duduk di atas sofa berwarna biru pekat di ujung ruangan. Kakinya bersilang layaknya sang penguasa.

"Cepatlah, Ayah. Aku ada jadwal kuliah setelah ini."

"Oh, kau masih kuliah? Ayah kira kau sudah lupa jadwal kuliahmu."

Sehun tetap berekspresi datar meski ia tahu maksud ucapan Ayahnya. Apa sang ayah tahu jika dirinya sering membolos kuliah?

"Ayah tahu kau sering membolos kuliah. Tadi dosenmu datang kesini dan menunjukkan presensimu. Sampai kapan kau membuat nama baik Ayahmu ini tercoreng?" Ucapan Tuan Oh menjawab pertanyaan di otak Sehun. Satu poin keburukan Sehun yang semakin menjauhkannya untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan.

"Tenanglah, Ayah.", ujar Sehun santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak akan membolos saat memimpin perusahaan nanti."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan membiarkan seseorang tanpa gelar universitas untuk memimpin perusahaan?", tandas Tuan Oh.

"Ayah tidak akan mewariskan perusahaan ini kepada orang lain, kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku masih memiliki Oh Sena yang akan menggantikanku."

"Ayah!" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya, tidak terima. Masa sang kakak sudah memiliki butik hadiah dari kelulusannya, dan akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Lalu, apa yang Sehun dapatkan nantinya? "Itu tidak adil!"

"Semua tergantung padamu, putraku.", ujar Tuan Oh mengikuti cara bicara putranya. Santai namun menyelipkan kata tajamnya. "Tergantung apakah kau mampu menyelesaikan kuliahmu tepat waktu atau tidak. Tergantung apakah sifat urakan-mu bisa hilang atau tidak. Dan tergantung apakah kau bisa menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang suka mengendap-endap keluar malam dan pergi ke club atau tidak."

Jadi intinya, Tuan Oh tahu jika putranya itu sering diam-diam keluar pukul dua belas malam untuk pergi ke club? Sial! Satu poin keburukan Sehun telah dibongkar lagi.

"Jadi kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan kuliahmu dan memperbaiki sifat burukmu, maka, yeah... ucapkan selamat tinggal pada jabatanmu sebagai pewaris perusahaan."

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Seperti ada bongkahan berlian -karena bongkahan batu hanya untuk kaum bawah- yang menghambat ditenggorokannya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin."

"Sangat mungkin. Kau bisa mencobanya jika tidak percaya. Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau ayahmu ini akan pensiun beberapa bulan lagi. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu baik-baik. Ayah pergi dulu. Ada rapat yang harus Ayah pimpin."

"A-ayah... tunggu!"

Dan Sehun layaknya buaya yang gagal mendapatkan makanannya. Ia tidak bisa mengejar sang Ayah yang sudah menghilang di pintu lift.

Baru kali ini Sehun terlihat mengenaskan dengan rambut acak-acakan hasil dari tangannya dan wajahnya terlihat putus asa.

Oh, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan sisa hidupnya untuk membawa map mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari. Ia harus bisa membujuk Ayahnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai Pewaris tunggal perusahaan. Ya, ia harus membujuk Ayahnya!

...

"Aku pulang~~", seru Steffy begitu membuka pintu utama rumah mewahnya. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya yang berpoles lipstick orange. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah sembari menyeret koper kesayangannya.

"Ayo masuk, Lu." Dan diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya, juga menyeret koper berukuran sedang. Luhan mengekori Steffy saat wanita muda itu melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Berisik!"

Dua gadis berbeda umur itupun mendengar suara sahutan lelaki di ruang tengah. Tak perlu menebak Steffy sudah hafal siapa pemilik suara bernada tak sopan dan menyebalkan itu.

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak kuliah?", tanya Steffy, sekedar berbasa basi meskipun ia masih kesal perihal kejadian kemarin. Maksudku kejadian ketika Steffy menelepon dan Sehun tengah menikmati aktivitas pribadi bersama wanita.

"Berhenti bertanya ahjumma cerewet.", ejek Sehun ketus. Ia berdiru berniat menuju kamar setelah sebelumnya membelakangi Steffy dan sibuk dengan smartphone-nya.

"Tumben sangat jutek? Kau sedang PMS ya?"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti bertanya- eh, siapa dia?" Jari telunjuk Sehun terarah pada sosok lain yang berdiri diam beberapa langkah dibelakang Steffy. Penampilan sosok itu sangat kontras dengan Steffy membuat Sehun berfikir dia bukanlah teman sosialita Steffy. "Kau membawa gelandangan dari Beijing?"

"MULUTMU, SEHUN!", umpat Steffy. Melirik sebentar ke Luhan seolah meminta Luhan agar tidak memasukkan celutukan Sehun ke dalam hati. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak perduli. Beruntung Luhan mewarisi watak Ayahnya yang cuek dan tidak mudah tersulut emosi.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Luhan. Xi Luhan. Teman baruku dari Beijing!", ucap Steffy menjadi penengah. "Dan Luhan, ini adikku, Oh Sehun."- yang pernah kuceritakan, tambah Steffy dalam hati.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun-ssi."

Luhan membungkuk sekilas dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan berbagai pikiran di otaknya.

Oh jadi ini Oh Sehun? Dilihat dari mukanya saja sudah terlihat bagaimana menyebalkannya lelaki ini! Ugh, Steffy Eonni sangat tidak beruntung memiliki adik kandung sepertinya.

Mungkin itu adalah salah satu isi pikirannya, dan saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau naksir padaku? Maaf kau bukan tipeku, Nona Xi Luhan.", ujar Sehun percaya diri. Hingga membuat Steffy dan Luhan kompak memutar bola mata.

"Ssbelumnya maaf Sehun-ssi. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Pertama, aku tidak naksir padamu dan cinta pandangan pertama bukanlah style-ku. Kedua, kau juga bukan tipeku sebab aku menyukai pria tampan baik hati. Dan ketiga, sebaiknya kau membersihkan kotoran di matamu dulu sebelum menyombongkan diri."

"Pfftt..."

Steffy menahan tawa dan Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke toilet untuk memastikan perkataan Luhan di akhir kalimatnya. Sementara Steffy menyemburkan tawanya hingga ia sakit perut saking terlalu semangatnya ia tertawa.

"Kerja bagus, Luhan!" Steffy mengangkat tangan kanannya dan Luhan tahu apa maksudnya. High five.

"Nah, sekarang kita ke atas. Aku akan menunjukkan kamar yang nantinya akan kau gunakan.", ucap Steffy dan Luhan mengangguk lalu kembali mengekori langkah Steffy.

...

"Luhan, ayo makan malam!", ujar Steffy melongokkan kepalanya dari luar pintu. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Steffy yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Makan pertama Luhan dikeluarga Oh. Semoga ia mendapat sambutan baik dari kepala keluarga Oh atau ayah dari Steffy, sebab ia sudah yakin kedatangannya akan disambut menyebalkan oleh putra bungsu keluarga Oh.

"Selamat malam, Ayah!", ucap Steffy sambil mencium pipi kanan Ayahnya. "Oh ya, perkenalkan dia Luhan. Gadis yang aku ceritakan kemarin." Karena sebelumnya Steffy telah menelepon Ayahnya perihal membawa gadis yang nantinya membantu 'memperbaiki' Oh Sehun. Meski awalnya Tuan Oh tidak percaya seorang gadis mungil bisa melawan kekeraskepalaan Sehun, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

"Annyeong haseyo, Luhan imnida." Luhan membungkuk sopan, membuat Sehun yang kebetulan sudah berada disana lebih dulu mendecih. Rupanya lelaki itu masih kesal dengan ucapan gadis itu dan ia berniat membalasnya. Dengan lebih kejam tentunya.

"Ya, selamat datang di keluarga Oh, Luhan. Semoga kau betah menjadi asisten lelaki keturunan iblis ini." Tuan Oh sedikit melirik ke putranya.

"Cih, kalau aku keturunan iblis maka Ayah iblisnya.", gerutu Sehun. Tuan Oh sama sekali tidak menanggapi gerutuan putranya. Ia justru sedang menunggu sesi dimana putranya akan-

"APA?! TUNGGU! M-menjadi asisten?! Maksud ayah- asistenku?", seru Sehun dengan kadar keterkejutan yang sangat tinggi. Benarkah? Benarkah Ayahnya serius untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lelaki baik-baik. Lalu kenapa harus gadis mungil itu?

"Sebenarnya bukan asistenmu, karena kau tidak boleh menyuruhnya sesuka hati. Luhan hanya akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi untuk membantu kami mengawasimu selama kau diluar. Jika kau kembali berbuat onar, maka siap-siap saja menerima akibatnya.", jelas Steffy lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Ini semua demi karirmu, Sehun. Kau mau perusahaan itu jatuh ke tangan kakakmu?", ujar Tuan Oh dan bertukar pandang dengan putri cantiknya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sehun masih tidak percaya. Jadi maksudnya setelah ini hidupnya tidak lagi bebas begitu? Sehun tidak bisa lagi bebas keluar masuk club? Sehun tidak lagi bebas menyewa seorang wanita dan menghabiskan malam dengan desahan? Oh, sial! Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan ayah dan kakaknya akan memiliki ide ini.

"Tapi dia-kan seorang perempuan! Bagaimana kalau dia justru merepotkanku? Bagaimana kalau seorang lelaki saja?" Setidaknya jika lelaki Sehun bisa mengajaknya untuk minum alkohol bersama.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Oh Sehun. Semua akan berjalan baik kalau kau juga ikut bekerja sama. Semakin cepat kau menjadi lelaki yang baik, maka Luhan akan berhenti mengawasimu dan kau akan segera mendapatkan jabatan yang kau impikan itu. Iya kan, Ayah?" Steffy beralih ke Ayahnya.

"Itu benar, Sena-ya." Tuan Oh berhighfive dengan putrinya dan memandang Luhan dengan senyumnya. "Nah, sekarang selamat makan."

Akhirnya Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima ide bodoh ayah dan kakaknya itu. Harus bagaimana ia menceritakan kepada teman-temannya nanti jika ia selalu dibuntuti oleh seorang gadis. Walaupun Luhan cukup cantik untuk ia kenalkan kepada teman-temannya sebagai sosok gadis yang tergila-gila padanya, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Luhan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kegembiraan telah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, cepat makan makananmu.", tegur Steffy. Masih menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah muram adik lelakinya. Rasakan itu, Oh Sehun!

"Arasseo." Dengan malas Sehun mengisi mangkuk nasinya dengan beberapa lauk dan memakannya tanpa minat.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam jangan keluyuran! Kau harus belajar dan mengerjakan tugas akhirmu. Kau lupa tahun ini sudah tahun terakhirmu?", ujar sang Ayah membuat wajah Sehun semakin muram berkali-kali lipat.

"Arasseo.", balasnya lelah tanpa nyawa.

...

"Jadi Luhan, ini adalah list kegiatan Sehun termasuk jadwal kuliahnya. Kau bisa berhenti mengikutinya setelah kau memastikan Sehun sudah berada dikursinya. Ara?"

"Arasseo, Eonni. Aku akan berusaha!"

"Terima kasih, Lu. Sayang sekali aku harus bekerja dan berangkat lebih awal. Oh ya, sesuai janjiku kau boleh menendangnya sebanyak apapun -dan dimanapun- kalau dia berulah padamu. Aku dan ayah akan memberimu kebebasan untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Arasseo, Eonni. Berangkatlah."

"Hm. Jangan sungkan memakai fasilitas yang kuberikan termasuk di rumah ini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengantar Steffy hingga di depan pintu utama. Setelah Steffy pergi dengan mobilnya, tinggallah Luhan yang sibuk dengan tugasnya hari ini.

"Hari Kamis. Oh Sehun kuliah pukul sembilan hingga dua belas. Jadi..." Luhan menyeringai dan segera menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua, berjarak beberapa meter dari kamarnya. Ya, kamar Oh Sehun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sehun-ssi!"

Tok! Tok!

"Sehun-ssi! Bangunlah! Kau ada kuliah pagi ini!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan kembali mengetuk pintu bercat coklat itu lagi dan lagi. Namun tetap tidak ada respon.

Cklek!

"Oh!"

Tidak terkunci. Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk dan membangunkan Oh Sehun secara langsung, daripada ia harus menunggu hingga lelaki itu bangun. Pasti akan membuang waktu dan lelaki itu bisa terlambat.

Yang Luhan temukan adalah sebuah gulungan besar selimut di atas ranjang dan suara mendengkur. Luhan membuka gorden otomatis dengan remote yang ditemukannya di atas meja, hingga cahaya matahari menyerbu masuk dan menyinari segala penjuru kamar.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia harus menjalankan rencana pertama untuk membangunkan Sehun dengan halus. Ia hanya akan menggunakan keahliannya di akhir.

Percobaan pertama! "Oh Sehun! Bangun!", ujar Luhan dengan suara yang ia keraskan.

Tidak ada respon, seperti saat Luhan mengetuk pintu tadi.

Kedua! "Oh Sehun! Bangunlah! Kau bisa terlambat kuliah!", ujarnya lagi dan kini mulai menggoncangkan bahu Sehun dari luar selimut.

Sehun merespon, namun hanya gumaman dan bergerak berpindah posisi tidur.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Ketiga! "OH SEHUN BANGUN! KAU HARUS BERANGKAT KULIAH PUKUL SEMBILAN!", teriak Luhan mirip seperti Bibi penjual ikan di pasar. Keras dan memekakan telingam

"YAK BRENGSEK! MEMANG SIAPA KAU BERANI MENGGANGGU TIDURKU?! KAU MAU KUPECAT HAH?!", teriak Sehun tidak kalah keras. Lelaki itu langsung terduduk dan mengumpat.

Beberapa maid memasuki kamar Sehun untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Mudanya. Tapi melihat Luhan mengibaskan tangannya sebagai kode, beberapa maid itu langsung keluar. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan par maid itu menjadi korban dan berujung pasa pemecatan.

Jadi tinggalah Luhan yang masih berdiri dan bersedekap. Akhirnya usahanya tidak berakhir sia-sia meskipun ia sudah mendapat umpatan di pagi hari.

"Aku? Aku Xi Luhan, jika kau lupa, Tuan muda.", ucap Luhan dengan nada mengejek. Tentu Sehun tidak akan bisa sembarangan memecat dirinya.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?! PERGI KAU!", usir Sehun namun Luhan tidak bergerak seinchipun. Tangannya tidak lagi bersedekap dan ia menunjukkan jemari tangan kirinya dengan jari kelingking tertekuk.

"Jam sembilan. Kau kuliah jam sembilan dan aku harus membangunkanmu karena itu adalah salah satu tugasku."

"Darimana kau tahu jadwal kuliahku?", tanya Sehun menggeram.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Pengawal Presiden akan tahu jadwal Presiden-nya. Bukankah begitu?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Jadi kau sadar kalau kau adalah pengawalku?"

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku bukan pengawalmu!", sahut Luhan dengan sudut bibir terangkat sebelah. Mata rusanya menatap tajam mata elang Sehun tanpa takut sama sekali.

Cih, guru besar taekwondo-ku bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada lelaki bertampang sok keren sepertimu!, ejek Luhan dalam hati.

"Kulihat-lihat ternyata kau cantik juga, Nona Xi?", ucap Sehun membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah sering mendengar kalimat serupa dari om-om pelanggan restoran Mama-nya yang doyan dengan gadis dua puluh satu tahun sepertinya.

"Apa itu pujian? Terima kasih. Tapi saya tidak suka menerima rayuan.", balas Luhan. Tidak sedikitpun merasa tersanjung dengan panggilan cantik untuknya.

"Apa menurutmu aku merayumu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki 'player' selain merayu mangsanya?"

"Jadi kau tahu aku seorang 'player'? Wow!"

"Apa kau tersanjung?"

"Ya. Aku tersanjung karena ada gadis cantik yang mengetahui title-ku."

"Cih. Merayu lagi."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak merayu. Kau ingin tahu merayu yang sesungguhnya?"

Luhan berniat menggeleng, tidak berminat. Sudah cukup berdebat tidak penting dengan Oh Sehun, sekarang waktunya ia meminta Sehun untuk mandi dan segera berangkat kuliah sebelum terlambat.

Tapi...

"Seperti ini!"

"YAK!"

Sehun lebih dulu menarik salah satu lengan Luhan hingga terjatuh di atas Sehun. Dan Sehun membalikkan keadaan hingga akhirnya gadis itu berakhir di bawah kungkungan Oh Sehun.

' _Sial!_ ', umpat Luhan dalam hati. Mengutuk dirinya kenapa harus lengah disaat yang tidak tepat.

...

_TBC_

...

Wanna REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

**Luhan menjadi assistant Steffy untuk mengawasi dan merubah pribadi dari sosok menyebalkan, berandal, dan 'player' bernama Sehun. Apakah Luhan berhasil mengubah sifat lelaki itu?**

 **-LUssistant-**

HunHan story. Steffy Oh (OC). Find other cast by yourself.

GS

M rated

Short Fic (10 Chapter)

...

 **DLDR! Be careful! Typo(s) are detected.**

...

" _Sudah kubilang aku tidak merayu. Kau ingin tahu merayu yang sesungguhnya?"_

 _Luhan berniat menggeleng, tidak berminat. Sudah cukup berdebat tidak penting dengan Oh Sehun, sekarang waktunya ia meminta Sehun untuk mandi dan segera berangkat kuliah sebelum terlambat._

 _Tapi..._

" _Seperti ini!"_

" _YAK!"_

 _Sehun lebih dulu menarik salah satu lengan Luhan hingga gadis itu berakhir di bawah kungkungan Oh Sehun. Mengutuk dirinya kenapa harus lengah disaat yang tidak tepat._

...

[Hari pertama]

"Oh Sehun," Luhan mengatupkan giginya. Kepalang kesal dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang berani merayunya hingga ia berakhir di bawah kungkungan lelaki itu.

"Ya. Kenapa?", tanyanya sambil terkekeh tidak jelas. Akhirnya Luhan membuktikan sendiri betapa menyebalkannya Oh Sehun dari tingkahnya yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu. Heol, bahkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin.

"Lepaskan aku atau kau akan mendapat 'hadiah' dariku!", tandas Luhan sambil menekankan kata 'hadiah' yang seharusnya bukan hadiah yang membuat Sehun sumingrah seperti sekarang.

"Oh ya? Apa kau akan memberiku ciuman selamat pagi?"

"Aku serius, Oh Sehun."

"Baik. Kalau begitu aku akan memejamkan mata." Lelaki di atas Luhan benar-benar memejamkan mata dan tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain memutar bola matanya kesal. Sehun ini, tidak paham bahasa manusia ya? Luhan kan tidak memintanya menutup mata ataupun memberinya morning kiss seperti yang ada pada otak mesum lelaki itu.

"Cepat bangun atau kau akan menyesal, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menaikkan nada suaranya, memukul-mukul dada Sehun dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. Tentu Luhan tidak bisa membuat Sehun pergi dari atas tubuhnya karena ia belum mengeluarkan tenaga miliknya. Luhan memang sengaja, berfikir untuk mencoba mengendalikan Oh Sehun tanpa melakukan 'kekerasan'.

"Ck! Sudah tanggung, Nona Xi. Beri aku satu lumatan dan aku akan pergi kuliah setelah itu."

-mungkin Luhan memang harus melakukan tindakan kekerasan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Tuan Muda Oh."

Sehun membuka matanya dan menyeringai. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan selain memukul dadanya tanpa tenaga. Tidak tahu jika Luhan telah bersiap, tungkai kakinya sudah gatal untuk bergerak melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh lelaki di atasnya. Mungkin satu tendangan tidak apa-apa? Toh Luhan memiliki hak penuh dari Steffy dan Tuan Oh untuk itu.

Satu...

Dua...

Dan -tiga!

"Rasakan Oh Sehun!"

Duagh!

"ARGHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEBANGGAANKU, KEPARAT!"

Mati-matian Luhan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah tampan itu. Ia berhasil mendorong Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya dan langsung berdiri. Memasang raut kemenangan saat Sehun masih mengumpat dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit.

"Cepat mandi! Kau mau terlambat?", ujar Luhan ringan, lalu melangkah keluar tanpa harus peduli kondisi 'kebanggaan' Sehun yang mendapat 'salam perkenalan' darinya.

"Dasar gadis jadi-jadian!"

Luhan masih mampu mendengar umpatan dari dalam kamar yang pintunya sudah ia tutup itu. Namun ia tidak sedikitpun merasa tersinggung, ia malah terkekeh dalam perjalanannya menuruni tangga.

Baru hari pertama saja Luhan sudah mendapat satu julukan, entahlah untuk hari-hari kedepan selama sebulan ini. Luhan hanya perlu mempersiapkan telinganya dengan berbagai cacian atau bahkan mempersiapkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya untuk sesuatu yang tak terduga.

...

Lima belas menit dibutuhkan Sehun untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri. Ia turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah tertekuk dan mengeluarkan aura kegelapan, terutama pada sosok gadis yang saat ini menikmati roti panggang selai cokelatnya di meja makan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Luhan menemukan Sehun sudah berdiri disampingnya lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Masih ada waktu sebelum jam kuliahmu dimulai. Kau bisa sarapan dulu."

Sehun mendecih malas. Seenaknya saja gadis ini menyuruhnya sarapan. Memangnya gadis itu tidak sadar kalau tamu disini adalah dirinya?

"Jangan terus menekuk wajahmu! Ketampananmu bisa berkurang nanti.", ucap Luhan asal. Ia kembali melapisi roti panggangnya yang tinggal separuh dengan selai cokelat. Tidak ingin lagi merasa sungkan karena Steffy sudah memperingatkannya untuk menganggap Luhan tinggal di rumah keluarganya sendiri. Dan sejatinya Luhan sendiri yang tidak ingin terlalu sungkan karena akan menghambat tugasnya nanti.

Sehun menyeringai. Cepat-cepat ia duduk disebelah Luhan, melupakan fakta jika dirinya masih tidak terima dengan kelakuan Luhan yang menendang aset pribadinya tadi. Entah kenapa ia suka mendengar ucapan asal yang menyiratkan pujian itu.

"Kau sudah mengakui bahwa aku tampan?", tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis disampingnya. Jiwa playernya kembali beraksi, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berdekatan dengan sosok gadis berparas cantik yang sayangnya berkepribadian lelaki itu.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan kelakuan Sehun yang suka merayu, alih-alih dengan umpatan dan ketidaksukaan dari lelaki -yang memang- tampan itu. "Aniya. Biasanya bocah mau makan kalau dibujuk seperti itu."

"Maksudmu... aku bocah?"

Luhan mengangguk imut menyebabkan rambut kunciran kudanya bergerak sesuai gerakan kepalanya, menghiraukan sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya dan aura kegelapan kembali menyergap sekitarnya.

Bocah katanya? Tentu saja Sehun tidak terima! Seumur hidup tidak ada yang mengatakan Sehun bocah kecuali saat Sehun masih kecil dulu. Itupun karena dulu dia benar-benar seorang bocah.

Lagipula, mana ada bocah yang berhasil meniduri berbagai jenis wanita?

"What the- amph!"

"Tidak baik mengumpat pagi-pagi." Luhan tersenyum puas dengan selembar roti panggang yang ia sumpalkan di mulut Sehun. Setidaknya lelaki itu tidak bisa mengumpat dengan roti panggang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Aku akan keluar dulu. Nikmati sarapanmu!", ucap Luhan memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum pergi bersama tas mungil bergambar bambi kesayangannya. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan kunyahan roti panggang dan sejuta umpatan di kepala.

Luhan keluar dari rumah dan langsung disambut oleh seorang pria empat puluh tahunan yang Luhan ketahui sebagai tukang kebun keluarga Oh.

"Selamat pagi, Nona."

"Selamat pagi juga, Paman Song.", balas Luhan ramah. Sifat ramahnya membuat pekerja di rumah besar itu tidak lagi canggung kepada gadis itu, termasuk Paman Song. Kemarin saja Luhan diam-diam mengajak berkenalan dengan para pelayan dan meminta mereka untuk saling bekerja sama selama ia ada disini.

Paman Song memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Luhan yang diterima dengan kernyitan di dahi Luhan. "Nona Muda meminta saya memberikan ini kepada Anda, Nona. Saya sudah memanasi mesin mobilnya juga."

"P-paman, apa aku harus membawa mobil?", tanya Luhan, memandang kunci mobil dan paman Song bergantian dengan bingung. "Aku bisa naik bis, kok."

"Apa Nona Luhan tidak bisa menggunakan mobil atau tidak memiliki lisensi?"

Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia memang tidak memiliki masalah mengendarai mobil dan ia juga sudah memiliki lisensi. Tapi Luhan terkejut dengan fasilitas yang diberikan Steffy kepadanya yang ternyata termasuk mobil juga. Ini terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Aniya. Aku sudah memiliki lisensi tapi... bukankah ini berlebihan? A-aku hanya tamu disini."

"Maaf Nona. Saya tidak bisa melanggar perintah Nona Muda."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum ekor matanya menangkap tubuh Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan mengigit roti panggang. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, atau mungkin tengah bersarapan sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan yang bukan ditujukan kepada Luhan melainkan paman Song. Paman Song menghampiri Sehun dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan tadi, memberikan kunci mobil.

"Tidak ada, Tuan Muda.", ucap Paman Song seraya membungkuk sopan pada putra majikannya itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sehun lekas masuk ke dalam mobil sport miliknya, menghiraukan sosok gadis yang masih berdiri di halaman rumah dan mengawasinya. Si gadis -Luhan- berdecak. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membawa mobil dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Kami berangkat dulu, paman.", ucap Luhan sebelum mengikuti Sehun yang mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

...

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir universitas, nyatanya Sehun tidak langsung menuju kelasnya. Terbukti dari mata rusa Luhan yang melihat lelaki itu justru menghampiri dua orang lelaki dan satu gadis yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Luhan mengekori Sehun dalam jarak dua meter, mengamati lelaki berwajah dingin itu di bangku kosong lainnya.

"Whoaa! Hunnie kita sudah datang! Tumben sekali bisa bangun pagi!", seru salah seorang lelaki berkulit tan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan wajah kusutnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau lupa tadi malam Sehun tidak pergi ke club? Pasti dia tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Hahaha!", tambah lelaki lainnya membuat lelaki pertama tertawa dan gadis yang dari awal diam ikut tersenyum.

"Tutup mulutmu, Berengsek.", sahut Sehun ketus. Ia menyambar cola milik Jongin -si lelaki pertama- tanpa repot-repot meminta ijin pemiliknya.

"Wow!" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Chanyeol, si lelaki kedua yang bertelinga peri. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti kenapa teman satu gang-nya itu mendadak ketus. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kalaupun Sehun memang bersifat dingin, namun itu biasanya tidak terlihat ketika ia bersama teman-temannya.

"Ada apa? Kau gagal meniduri Solar Noona?", tanya Jongin yang memang otaknya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu ber-rated sembilan belas plus. Jangan tanya Sehun mendapat keahlian mengangkangi wanita darimana kecuali dari ajaran sesat manusia satu itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak separah Jongin, ia hanya mau berkelakuan bejat pada kekasihnya saja, Byun Baekhyun si mahasiswi cantik Jurusan Seni.

"Atau gagal mendapat nomor ponsel si seksi Bora?" Chanyeol menambahi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu.", tukas Sehun jengkel.

"Kau sedang sakit, Sehun-ah?", tanya satu-satunya gadis dengan nada khawatir. Perhatian yang diberikan gadis bernama Seolhyun itu tidak mengherankan bagi ketiganya, sebab gadis itu memang sangat perhatian kepada ketiga teman lelakinya.

"Aniya.", jawab Sehun pendek.

"Lalu? Ayahmu melakukan sesuatu lagi?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya lagi.

"Aniya.", jawab Sehun dengan nada yang sama. Yeah, karena yang melakukan sesuatu bukanlah sang Ayah melainkan sang kakak yang bagi Sehun jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Ayahnya yang terkesan cuek dan hanya berbicara saat Sehun berulah diatas batas kewajarannya.

"Lalu apa?" Ketiga manusia lainnya saling berpandangan dan sama-sama mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Sehun menyurukkan kepalanya di atas meja kayu, dan tingkahnya membuat seseorang di tempat lain tersenyum puas. Meski bukan hanya Sehun yang turut dalam pengawasan Luhan, tetapi juga tiga manusia lainnya yang Luhan pastikan sebagai teman dekat Oh Sehun. Jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dan suasana cukup sepi membuat Luhan mampu mendengar obrolan mereka tanpa terkecuali. Kepalanya menggeleng berulang kali, tidak mampu berkata saat kata 'meniduri' masuk ke telinganya. Luhan maklum jika para lelaki bertemu akan membicarakan hal serupa, tapi disana ada perempuan juga. Apa perempuan itu tidak risih?

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan tersentak saat mereka kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini membolos saja? Aku punya beberapa video baru yang menyenangkan. Seolhyun-ah, bisakah kami menitip absen padamu?", usul Jongin dan langsung disetujui oleh Chanyeol. Seolhyun setuju-setuju saja meskipun sedikit mendengus. Mau bagaimana lagi jika teman-temannya adalah para lelaki berandal tak memiliki tanggung jawab.

"Maaf, sebelumnya. Tapi Oh Sehun harus kuliah sebentar lagi." -itu Luhan. Mendekat penuh percaya diri dan senyuman manis bak gula kapas.

Hening. Tiga pasang mata membeku di tempat dan satu pasang mata lagi menatap tajam obyek yang sama seperti teman-temannya. Sehun tidak bisa menjawab apapun saat ketiga temannya menatap dirinya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala masing-masing.

"Siapa dia?", tanya Jongin penasaran. Matanya menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah tanpa berkedip. Kembali lagi ke atas lalu menyadari wajah cantik gadis itu, membuatnya menyeringai iblis dan melupakan kenyataan jika dirinya tidak tahu siapa gadis asing itu. Well, radar playboy-nya memang langsung berfungsi jika berhadapan dengan gadis cantik.

"Namaku Luhan. Mulai hari ini aku diminta untuk menjadi asisten Steffy eonni untuk mengawasi seluruh pergerakan Sehun-ssi. Termasuk melarang Sehun-ssi mengingkari kewajibannya memghadiri kuliah.", jelas Luhan, masih dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ck! Tidak penting sekali. Ayo pergi, tidak usah mendengarkan gadis ini.", ucap Chanyeol menyeret lengan kedua temannya. Tidak penting sekali Steffy Noona memperkerjakan gadis mungil itu. Toh gadis itu tidak akan berani melawan tiga lelaki sekaligus. Begitu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol dan mungkin juga dipikiran ketiga orang lainnya.

"Eits!" Luhan menarik kerah Chanyeol sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi. "Kau boleh pergi tapi Sehun-ssi tidak."

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai melarang Sehun, hah?" Chanyeol mulai tersulut emosi sementara Jongin bertindak lebih cepat dengan menarik Chanyeol menjauh. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah seorng gadis yang tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan kasar. Apalagi si gadis cantik, tambah Jongin dalam hati.

"Aku sudah mengatakan siapa diriku dari awal. Aku ditugaskan oleh Steffy eonni dan Paman Oh mengawasi Sehun-ssi agar tidak membolos kuliah. Kalau kau masih bersikeras mengajak Sehun-ssi membolos, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab.", balas Luhan seringan kapas seraya menatap satu persatu obyek yang menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Bertanggung jawab kalau jabatan di perusahaan semakin jauh dari jangkauan Sehun-ssi.", bisiknya setelah mendekat satu langkah pada Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu yang mampu membentuk kepalan erat di tangan Sehun dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Membuktikan jika lelaki itu sangat sensitif dengan kata 'jabatan perusahaan' yang mengingatkannya pada ancaman sang ayah kemarin.

"Kenapa Sehun-ssi? Sudah jam sembilan, kau harus cepat masuk kelasmu." Pandangan Luhan tak lepas dari Sehun dan si lelaki mengacak rambutnya kesal. Merasa sangat kesal dengan kehadiran Luhan yang mengganggu kebebasannya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menahan senyum, sangat menikmati perannya hari ini tapi entah untuk hari esok karena pasti Oh Sehun akan mempersiapkan seribu rencana untuk menendang Luhan menjauh dari sekitarnya.

Sehun memejamkan mata erat sebentar dan menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak mungkin membolos kali ini seperti sebelumnya ketika ia bosan berkuliah. "Aku tahu."

"Yak! Sehun-ah!", keluh Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Keduanya tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan semudah itu patuh pada si gadis meskipun hanya dengan sebuah ancaman tidak berarti. Tanpa mereka tahu jika ancaman Luhan sangat berarti bagi Sehun yang terlanjur memiliki obsesi menjadi penerus Ayahnya dalam memimpin perusahaan.

"Aku dan Seolhyun akan ke kelas. Kalian membolos saja tanpaku. Kkaja." Sehun berjalan lebih dulu membuat Luhan bersorak dalam hati.

"Belajar yang rajin, Sehun-ssi." Luhan kembali berbisik saat Sehun melintas membuat lelaki itu membuang muka. Cih, tidak tahu saja kalau Sehun berencana tidur di kelas daripada mendengar dosen berkepala botak itu berbicara. "Dan jangan coba-coba tertidur di dalam kelas!"

Sehun kembali berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Mengumpat dalam hati mengapa Luhan tahu rencana dalam kepalanya itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!", desis Chanyeol membuat Jongin kembali menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Seharusnya kita bangga melihat Sehun mau belajar lagi. Ayo, kalian juga harus masuk."

Seolhyun menarik kedua teman lelakinya tanpa repot-repot berpamitan pada Luhan. Gadis cantik bertubuh proporsional itu memang tidak terlalu suka dengan cara Luhan mengancam Sehun meski semuanya demi kebaikan Sehun nantinya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas saat mereka sudah hilang dari pandangan. Ia lalu berjalan kembali memasuki mobil dan menyambar ponselnya yang sedari tadi terlempar di dashboard. Ia mendadak teringat Steffy dan ingin tahu tempat butik pribadi milik wanita muda itu. Karena itu Luhan mengirimkan pesan teks kepada Steffy sebelum kembali melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman universitas Sehun yang tergolong luas.

'Eonni, aku sudah membawa Sehun-ssi sampai di kelasnya. Dan sekarang aku ingin bertemu eonni. Eonni tidak sibuk, kan?'

...

"Luhan-ah!"

Senyum Luhan terkembang saat mata rusanya tertuju pada Steffy yang baru kelyuar dari ruangannya. Setelah mendapat pesan balasan berisi alamat butik Steffy, Luhan langsung menuju alamat itu dan kini ia sudah terduduk di kursi di dekat busana rancangan Steffy ditampilkan.

"Hai, Eonni."

"Kau tidak tersesat, kan?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar candaan Steffy dan ia menggeleng. "Aniya. Aku menggunakan GPS dengan baik."

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan bocah nakal itu?"

Sedetik saja Luhan sudah paham siapa yang dimaksud Steffy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, lelaki yang memang nakal dalam artian tidak mengenal arti tanggung jawab dan hanya mengerti apa itu bersenang-senang serta menghabiskan uang ayahnya.

"Sehun-ssi sudah masuk kelasnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia akan mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya atau tidak.", sahut Luhan sembari terkekeh mengingat kusamnya raut wajah Sehun tadi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Setidaknya bocah bodoh itu mau masuk kelas. Kau tahu Luhan-ah, Ayahku sampai pusing mengetahui betapa seringnya bocah itu membolos kuliah tanpa sebab. Dosen Sehun bahkan menemui Ayahku beberapa kali untuk memberitahu absensi Sehun yang nyaris kosong. Teguran-pun percuma, karena hanya masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanannya. Ck!", sungut Steffy kesal.

Luhan kembali tertawa entah untuk keberapa kalinya terhitung pagi ini. Pribadi yang murah senyum dan tawa di diri Luhan membuat Steffy semakin yakin jika Luhan telah dipersiapkan oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi teman curhatnya.

"Bersabarlah, Eonni." Luhan mengelus singkat pundak Steffy, mencegah Steffy untuk kembali emosi kesekian kalinya karena sang adik.

"Serius, Lu. Aku sampai bingung dulu Ibuku mengidam apa hingga melahirkan putra berandalan sepertinya."

"Tapi Eonni, kurasa itu bukan salah Sehun-ssi sepenuhnya, tapi juga karena pergaulan disekitarnya.", ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum menerima iced coffee yang diberikan oleh bawahan Steffy baru saja. "Terima kasih."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku tidak suka Sehun berteman dengan Kai dan Chanyeol." Steffy menyesap iced coffee-nya sedikit dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kai? Chanyeol?", tanya Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa nama-nama itu terasa asing ditelinganya.

"Kai, atau Jongin si playboy hitam dan Chanyeol si tiang listrik." Steffy berdehem saat Luhan nampak tertarik dengan ceritanya. "Mereka adalah teman seperjuangan Sehun sejak SMA termasuk dalam urusan membolos, pergi ke club, dan bermain wanita. Mereka bertiga seperti kertas yang direkat lem hingga sulit terpisah. Satu terkena masalah, maka yang lain juga. Satu gila, maka yang lain juga sama gilanya."

Oke, kalimat terakhir adalah kalimat asal Steffy. Intinya ia ingin menggambarkan betapa erat pertemanan Sehun dengan dua temannya itu dalam hal apapun, baik ataupun buruk. Dan akhirnya Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Juga mengerti bagaimana sosok yang dimaksud Steffy karena Luhan masih mengingatnya. Ia ingat tadi lelaki yang membentak dirinya memiliki tubuh menjulang, berarti si Chanyeol. Lalu lelaki lainnya adalah Jongin. Luhan kembali mengangguk dan mengingat nama teman Oh Sehun ketika akan bertemu mereka kembali. Setidaknya Luhan ingin meminta maaf karena mereka tidak jadi membolos gara-gara Luhan.

"Apalagi yang Eonni tahu? Mungkin nanti akan berguna untukku."

Steffy memperbaiki letak duduknya. Ia berfikir sebentar sebelum kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang didengar dengan seksama oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Sebenarnya aku pernah menyewa seseorang untuk mengawasi Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu, sama sepertimu, tapi hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Tapi kemudian orang itu ketahuan oleh Sehun dan membuatnya mengundurkan diri kepadaku dengan sekujur tubuh penuh lebam. Jadi sedikit banyak aku tahu dimana Sehun menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah termasuk apa yang biasanya ia lakukan."

...

Luhan menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat dimana tadi pagi ia memarkirkan mobil. Ia keluar dari mobil, mengamati sekitarnya yang mulai sepi oleh mahasiswa termasuk tempat di bawah pohon yang tadi pagi Luhan duduki. Pasti Sehun sudah pulang karena jam kuliahnya sudah berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu yaitu pukul dua belas tepat. Namun Luhan tidak yakin jika Sehun akan pulang ke rumah.

Sehun bukan anak rumahan. Apalagi yang diharapkan dari seorang berandal macam Oh Sehun selain menghabiskan waktu di luar? Berada di rumah hanya akan membuat tubuhnya gatal-gatal.

Itulah yang mampu Luhan tangkap dari cerita Steffy tadi.

Luhan memghembuskan nafas dan berniat kembali menuju mobilnya sebelum seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Luhan-ssi."

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan sosok gadis yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis yang ikut bercengkrama dengan Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Ya? Kau, temannya Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya. Aku Seolhyun." Luhan membalas uluran tangan Seolhyun sebagai tanda perkenalan sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Kau bukan orang Korea ya?", tanya Seolhyun tanpa basa basi.

"Hm. Aku dari China, Beijing lebih tepatnya. Nama margaku memang terdengar asing, sih." Seolhyun mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, apa Sehun-ssi sudah pulang?"

"Kurasa iya. Aku tadi harus ke ruang perpustakaan dulu jadi aku meninggalkan mereka. Apa kau sedang mencarinya?", jawab Seolhyun.

Tuhkan! Dugaannya tidak salah! Sehun pasti tidak betah berlama-lama di kampusnya. "Ya. Seharusnya Sehun-ssi mencari bahan tugas akhirnya. Oh ya, apa kau juga sedang mengerjakan tugas akhirmu?"

"Ya. Aku seangkatan dengan Sehun dan kini adalah semester terakhir kami. Jadi aku harus mengerjakan tugas terakhirku secepat mungkin."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika Sehun-ssi tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya di semester ini?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas kemungkinan terburuknya adalah di Drop Out dari Universitas."

"D-drop out?!" Mata rusa Luhan membola. Ia memang tidak tahu menahu soal perkuliahan, tapi setidaknya ia sering mendengar istilah Drop out yang berarti seorang mahasiswa keluar dari Universitas tanpa mendapat gelar di belakang namanya. Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika Sehun tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya hingga berakhir ia di DO?

"Aish! Bagaimana ini?" Tanpa sadar Luhan kebingungan sendiri.

"Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan terburuk. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau teman dekatku di DO dari sini."

Ya, Luhan tentu tahu. Ditambah lagi Tuan Oh tidak akan membiarkan putranya mengalami hal demikian. Bagaimana masa depan perusahaan nanti, jika pewarisnya saja tidak mampu menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan baik?

Tapi tetap saja, Sehun tidak boleh bermalas-malasan hanya karena hal itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Seolhyun kembali berbicara membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Ah, oke. Terima kasuh atas infonya, Seolhyun-ssi", balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menunggu Seolhyun bertanya. "Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat. Apa sebelum ini kau sudah ada di Korea?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa kau salah orang. Aku baru datang kemarin, dan aku tidak pergi kemanapun sebelum tadi pagi."

"Benarkah? Atau mungkin, aku melihatmu... beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Dan Luhan sukses terdiam di tempatnya.

...

" _Benarkah? Atau mungkin, aku melihatmu... beberapa tahun yang lalu?"_

" _Kau tahu, aku dibekali ingatan yang sangat kuat. Jadi aku bisa mengingat sebuah insiden beberapa tahun lalu dimana kau ikut terlibat di dalamnya."_

" _Kau pernah tinggal di Korea sebelumnya. Aku benar, kan?"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat ingatan itu menghampirinya. Obrolan singkat dengan Seolhyun, sosok gadis yang baru di temuinya tadi pagi, yang entah kenapa bisa menjurus ke obrolan pribadi dan melibatkan masa lalu.

Ya, Luhan memang pernah tinggal di Korea beberapa tahun, dan tentu ia ingat bahwa dulu ia pernah terlibat suatu insiden dengan seseorang hingga keluarganya sepakat membawa Luhan pergi ke kampung halaman Mama-nya setelah itu. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, bagaimana Seolhyun bisa mengetahui hal itu? Apa yang membuat Seolhyun bisa tahu dan teringat dengan Luhan yang sudah berubah dewasa?

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Ia datang kembali ke Korea bukan untuk mengingat hal itu. Sudah cukup ia mengubur semuanya bersama dengan sumur penuh air matanya. Ia sudah berjanji terlebih pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali terseret ke masa lalu.

Ya, sekarang tugasnya disini adalah untuk menolong Steffy, bukan untuk mengenang masa lalunya kembali. Ia menghela nafas lalu membuat sambungan dengan seorang lelaki yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Beruntung Sehun mengangkatnya dalam beberapa deringan.

"Sehun-ssi kau dimana?"

'Aku sudah pulang.'

"Ke rumah?"

'Hmm.'

"Awas saja kalau kau bohong aku akan-"

'Akan apa? Akan kau laporkan pada Noona? Silah-'

"AKU AKAN MENENDANG BOKONGMU, SERIUS!"

'Kau berani menendangku? Memangnya kau siapa, hah?'

"Aku Luhan dan buktinya aku berani menendang 'itu'-mu tadi pagi."

Klik!

"Ya! Oh Sehun-ssi!"

Percuma. Karena Sehun lebih dulu menutup sambungan tanpa repot-repot mengucap salam. Tinggalah Luhan dengan bibir menggerutu kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang seenaknya.

"Awas saja, Oh Sehun-ssi. Aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongmu!", gumam Luhan menyeringai sebelum memencet bel dari sebuah pintu.

Ting tong!

...

Berbagai jenis sampah bertebaran di atas sebuah meja kaca. Dimulai dari bungkus rokok, bungkus keripik kentang beserta remahannya, bekas kaleng bir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan entah apa lagi. Belum lagi dengan satu tubuh manusia yang terdampar di atas sofa lengkap dengan aroma rokok dan bir di setiap nafasnya, dan dua manusia lain yang saling bertukar pandang mengamati lelaki yang terbaring malas sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya. Entah bertelepon dengan siapa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Sehun sangat stress dengan tingkah kakaknya.", ucap Jongin, mengumpati kakak sahabatnya -Steffy- karena telah membuat mood Sehun hancur seharian. Kalau saja Steffy tidak berulah dengan menyewa seseorang untuk membuntuti Sehun -dan parahnya melarang Sehun berbuat semaunya-, mungkin Sehun masih bisa tertawa gila seperti biasanya dan membolos demi satu percintaan dengan seorang wanita yang sudah diincarnya.

Tapi, sekarang, Sehun lebih mirip seperti orang gila sungguhan.

"SHIT! DASAR GADIS GILA!"

Sehun melempar smartphone keluaran terbarunya ke atas lantai, menimbulkan suara cukup keras dan berhasil meretakkan ujung ponselnya. Kelakuannya membuat dua sahabatnya terlonjak kaget dan bergidik ngeri.

Sehun yang bertemperamen buruk memang sudah dihafalkan oleh otak mereka. Tapi tetap saja, dalam mood seperti itu Sehun tidak akan mudah dihadapi.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya membuat Sehun seperti itu?" Bersembunyi di balik dinding, Jongin berbisik di telinga lebar Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sehun 'gila' seperti itu ditambah dengan pengaruh alkohol.

Ting tong!

Bel pintu utama berbunyi, menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kau memesan pizza?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak. Apa mungkin Sehun?"

"Entahlah."

"Lebih baik kau buka saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Sehun yang terengah-engah di tempatnya.

Klik!

Pintu terbuka dan,

"Kau!"

Luhan muncul dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?!", bentak Chanyeol tanpa perduli jika ia membentak seorang perempuan. Jika Baekhyun -kekasih Chanyeol- tahu, bisa dipastikan telinganya akan semakin lebar untuk sebuah jeweran dari jemari lentik kekasihnya. Sikapnya sungguh tidak mencerminkan lelaki baik-baik.

"Menjemput Oh Sehun-ssi. Dia ada disini, kan?", jawab Luhan santai. Tidak terprovokasi oleh bentakan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak lebih menakutkan dari bosnya ketika ia bekerja part-time semasa sekolah dulu.

"Menjemput, katamu? Kau tidak tahu kalau keberadaanmu membuat Sehun-"

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini, gadis gila?" Ini Sehun, bertanya dengan nada rendah dan nafas bercampur alkohol. Tidak lupa menampilkan aura menyeramkan dari dalam dirinya. Ah, seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu bertanya karena ia tahu jawabannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya?

"Ish! Kau habis minum, ya?" Luhan mengibaskan tangan di daerah hidungnya. "Hanya orang bodoh yang minum alkohol di cuaca panas seperti ini."

Sial! Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun mengepal di dua sisi tubuhnya. Mengetahui Sehun akan meledak, Chanyeol dan Jongin sigap memegang bahu Sehun sebelum lelaki itu hilang akal untuk 'menebas' gadis di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah, Hun."

"Masuklah, biar aku yang mengurusi gadis menyebalkan ini." Chanyeol, yang merupakan yang berumur paling tua -sedikit- dari dua temannya, berusaha menengahi.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku karena aku hanya sebentar disini.", sahut Luhan dihadiahi tiga pasang mata tajam ke arahnya.

"Maka dari itu, cepat pergi!" Chanyeol maju selangkah, "Sebelum kami melakukan hal buruk kepadamu."

"Tsk! Aku mengerti. Jadi biarkan aku membawa Sehun-ssi pergi untuk-"

"Membawa?!" Chanyeol menginterupsi, darahnya mulai mendidih nyaris melampaui emosi Sehun sendiri. "Kau fikir Sehun barangmu?!"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Luhan memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan para lelaki yang selalu mendahulukan emosi daripada berbicara baik-baik sehingga Luhan bisa menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. "Aku ingin menjemput Sehun-ssi, dia harus ke perpustakaan universitas untuk mencari bahan tugas akhirnya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Seolhyun-ssi karena dia telah menjadi malaikat untuk mencari judul tugas akhir untukmu termasuk bahan-bahan yang harus kau cari."

Luhan tersenyum cerah seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi file bersampul map biru. Sementara Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin ( yang setia memegang bahu Sehun) hanya memandang file itu tanpa minat sedikitpun.

"Jadi kau datang kesini hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting itu?" Jongin mengernyit. Tersirat rasa 'malas-membahas-urusan-itu' di wajah eksotisnya.

"Tidak penting katamu? Hey! Tanpa 'sesuatu' ini kalian tidak akan bisa lulus. Kalian mau menjadi mahasiswa tertua di kampus, hah?", omel Luhan. Lebih mirip seperti seorang Ahjumma yang memarahi putra-putra bandelnya, padahal umurnya lebih muda beberapa tahun dari ketiga lelaki itu. Ternyata benar, kecerewetan perempuan tidak tergantung dari berapa umurnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Sudahlah, sana pergi! Dasar pengganggu!" Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada kedua sahabatnya untuk kembali masuk dan mengabaikan gadis mungil yang menurut mereka punya keberanian besar itu. Bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sangat pemberani, karena itu lebih merepotkan dibandingkan gadis-gadis lain yang berteriak memuja ketiganya. Setidaknya gadis-gadis lain akan bertekuk lutut dengan sedikit rayuan, tidak seperti Luhan yang tidak mempan dengan bentakan -apalagi rayuan-.

Brak!

"Yak! Aku belum selesai! Sehun-ssi!"

"Enyah kau dari sini!"

"Aku belum menendang bokongmu! OH SEHUN-SSI!" Luhan mencoba mendorong pintu yang akan ditutup oleh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang mungil tidak membuat pintu itu tertutup begitu saja. Ia memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar hingga Chanyeol keheranan dengan tenaga gadis itu yang mendorong pintu hingga dirinya sedikit kesusahan. Tapi memang tidak mudah menandingi kekuatan seorang lelaki, hingga-

Klek!

Akhirnya pintu berhasil tertutup, menyisakan panggilan dan gedoran memekakkan telinga dari luar. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Luhan? Gadis tangguh yang tidak mudah menyerah menggapai keinginannya. Termasuk keinginannya untuk menyeret Oh Sehun ke perpustakaan universitas.

"Gadis itu sangat gila! Benar-benar gila!", komentar Jongin.

"Kurasa kakakmu punya alasan kuat untuk mempekerjakan gadis menyebalkan itu ", ucap Chanyeol, menduduki sofa di dekat Jongin. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Tidak menyangka jika aksi dorong mendorong pintu mampu menghasilkan bulir-bulir keringat terekskresi di dahi -favorit Baekhyun-nya.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Sehun, yang mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Nafasnya kembali normal setelah sebelumnya terengah-engah.

"Aku curiga gadis itu pintar berkelahi." Nada suara Chanyeol berubah misterius, mengundang rasa penasaran pada dua sahabatnya, terlebih Sehun.

"Eyy, tidak mungkin.", elak Jongin. Tidak mungkin gadis imut nan cantik itu pintar berkelahi, batin Jongin berbicara.

"Mungkin saja!" Chanyeol menjentikkan jari, sok beranalisis. Ia menghadap Sehun untuk meyakinkan analisisnya. "Coba kau fikirkan, kenapa kakakmu meminta seorang gadis sepertinya untuk mengekorimu? Kenapa kakakmu tidak menyewa mata-mata pria seperti yang dulu pernah dia lakukan? Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu, mana mungkin dia berani melawanmu kalau dirinya tidak memiliki 'bekal'? Kau tahu, kalau aku jadi gadis itu, tanpa punya bakat untuk melawan, aku tidak akan menerima pekerjaan itu meskipun gajinya cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil."

Sehun terdiam. Mencerna kata per kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan kepadanya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar, jika Luhan memang sudah berlatih bela diri untuk memaksa Sehun mengikuti perintahnya. Tapi, Hey! Jika analisis Chanyeol benar, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, bukan? Sehun tetaplah lelaki, yang dalam segi kekuatan jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan sosok gadis mungil itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Sehun karena ia akan memikirkan ribuan cara untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu dari hadapannya.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sepintar apapun gadis gila itu berkelahi, aku akan tetap mengenyahkannya!"

...

Bruk!

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk miliknya -sementara-. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang, karena tidak mungkin ia menunggu di luar pintu apartment 'basecamp' para lelaki tadi hingga Sehun keluar dan menyeret lelaki itu. Yang ada kaki Luhan akan berakar disana, karena Sehun tidak akan keluar di tempat ternyamannya.

Alhasil, Luhan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Mencicit maaf dalam hati kepada Steffy karena tidak bisa membujuk Oh Sehun untuk mengerjakan kewajibannya.

Tidak masalah sebenarnya, karena Luhan masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk 'memaksa' Oh Sehun.

Drrt drrt...

Luhan terperanjat begitu ponselnya bergetar. Secepat kilat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan tersenyum cerah mendapati satu nama yang sudah ia rindukan sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea.

"Mama!"

'Luhan-ah~"

"Lulu sangat merindukanmu~ huft padahal baru satu hari."

'Eyy, Mama lebih merindukan putri Mama yang serampangan ini.' Nyonya Xi terkekeh di seberang telepon -dan seberang pulau juga-. 'Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?'

Luhan menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. "Hmm, aku baru saja pulang. Ma, kau tahu, ternyata Oh Sehun itu jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang Steffy eonni katakan dan yang sempat aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Ck! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ada lelaki berandalan sepertinya!"

'Hey! Jangan menghina adik Steffy Eonni seperti itu!'

"Aku serius, Ma~ dan aku tidak menghina 'adik Steffy Eonni'. Toh, kenyataannya memang seperti itu, kok!"

'Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau baik-baik saja, kan?'

"Hm. Untunglah aku masih sehat dan bugar untuk menendang pantatnya saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

'Syukurlah. Jangan bertindak gegabah, Lu! Kau harus ingat tugasmu hanya untuk memperbaiki sifatnya, bukan menganiayanya.'

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Malas dengan nasehat Mamanya yang selalu meminta Luhan untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Walaupun ia menyadari jika sang Mama hanya tidak ingin Luhan terlibat masalah di negeri orang. "Aku mengerti, Ma."

'Baguslah. Oh ya, Luhan-ah.'

"Kenapa, Ma?" Percaya atau tidak, Luhan merasa suara Mama-nya berubah.

'Jangan lupa menyisakan waktu sebentar untuk mengunjungi Baba-mu. Dia pasti sangat merindukanmu.'

Firasat Luhan benar. Pasti sang Mama akan mengingat mendiang Babanya yang dimakamkan di dekat pusara Kakek Nenek Luhan di Seoul. Kenyataan jika Mama tidak bisa mengunjungi Baba setiap saat membuat hati Luhan berdenyut sakit. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, jika Baba telah berpesan untuk mengubur jenazahnya di dekat pusara orangtuanya, jauh sebelum beliau terserang penyakit mematikan dan meninggal dunia.

"Aku pasti akan mengunjunginya." Luhan membenci ketika suaranya ikut berubah. Percayalah, sekuat apapun Luhan, ia tidak bisa tegar jika menyangkut orangtuanya.

"Luhan-ah!"

Luhan tersentak. Cepat-cepat mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk saat mendengar seaeorang memanggil namanya.

"Sepertinya Steffy Eonni sudah pulang."

'Oh benarkah?' Suara Nyonya Xi kembali antusias. Luhan bersyukur, setidaknya ia berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hai, Lu? Kau sudah pulang -oh!"

Steffy berjalan mengendap-endap, mengamati Luhan yang tengah menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya, tanda sedang terhubung dengan seseorang.

"Mama.", ucap Luhan seolah mengetahui raut penasaran Steffy.

"Benarkah? Sampaikan salamku kepadanya!" Luhan mengangguk dan berbicara kembali di telepon. Steffy melihatnya dengan wajah cerah meskipun gurat lelah sangat tampak diwajahnya.

"Ku tutup, Ma. Dah~"

Klik!

"Eonni sudah pulang?", tanya Luhan setelah menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja nakas.

"Ya. Aku sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk menemuimu. Bagaimana? Kau berhasil menyeret anak nakal itu?"

Jawabannya adalah gelengan kepala penuh penyesalan di raut wajah Luhan. Tentu ia merasa bersalah, karena telah gagal di hari pertamanya.

"Maaf, Eonni. Seharusnya aku bisa membujuk Sehun-ssi dengan lebih keras. Tapi aku tidak bisa-"

"Bukan 'tidak', tapi 'belum'. Ini kan masih hari pertama. Masih ada dua puluh sembilan hari untuk mengubah Oh 'nakal' Sehun menjadi Oh 'penurut' Sehun. Ara?" Luhan mengangguk. "Lagipula aku sudah menduga dari awal. Sehun tidak mudah ditaklukkan. Dia akan meremehkanmu."

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras, Eonni!"

Steffy tertawa melihat semangat Luhan yang menggebu-gebu. Dirinya memang tidak salah memilih seseorang untuk mengawasi Sehun sekaligus teman curhatnya. Dan hari ini adalah kali pertama Steffy sangat bersemangat pulang ke rumah, mengesampingkan rasa lelahnya demi bertemu dengan sahabat barunya.

"Arasseo. Mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi bisakah kau menemaniku makan siang? Aku buru-buru pulang hingga lupa mengisi perutku."

Steffy terkekeh sementara Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga, sebenarnya terlalu sore untuk dikatakan makan siang. Tapi Luhan tidak berkomentar dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

...

[Hari ke empat]

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Luhan. Tiga hari, ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya selama tiga hari dan tidak ada sesuatu -sangat- buruk yang terjadi. Luhan masih bisa mengekori Sehun dengan baik, memintanya untuk melakukan kewajiban lelaki itu ataupun memaksanya sampai lelaki itu geram dan terpaksa menuruti perintahnya. Ah, jangan lupakan dengan ancaman Luhan mengenai harta waris perusahaan yang menjadi satu-satunya senjata untuk menaklukkan Sehun.

Semua berjalan dengan baik, jika masalah-masalah kecil yang Luhan hadapi tidak terhitung di dalamnya. Misalnya, ban mobilnya yang tiba-tiba bocor di hari kedua, atau seseorang yang menabraknya dan menumpahkan kopi hitam pekat di kemejanya di hari ketiga. Entahlah, Luhan tidak yakin kalau itu hanya kebetulan, namun juga tidak ingin berburuk sangka pada Sehun dan sahabatnya bahwa ini adalah ulah mereka.

Dan sekarang adalah hari ke empat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi paada hari ini, Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar menuju gedung yang sudah ia hafal lokasinya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat dari kejauhan, Sehun -dan dua kawan sehidup sematinya- berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Luhan memang tidak salah untuk datang lebih awal, jika tidak, ia pasti sudah kehilangan Sehun.

"Kau akan berkencan dengan Sojin malam ini?", tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun menyeringai lebar.

"Kau salah, Yeol. Tidak ada namanya berkencan di dalam kamar sambil mendesah-desah.", sahut Jongin membuat ketiganya tertawa membenarkan.

"Ah, benar! Oh shit! Ucapanmu membuatu merindukan Baekbee! Sayang sekali dia sulit dihubungi seminggu ini."

"Oh! Kasihan sekali hidupmu, Park! Bagaimana rasanya tidak 'memasuki' wanita selama itu?"

"Neraka! Jauh lebih neraka dibandingkan saat dia datang bulan, karena sekarang aku tidak bisa sekedar bertemu dengannya. Tugas akhir benar-benar membuatnya melupakanku!" Sok dramatis, Sehun dan Jongin kompak memberikan satu jitakan di kening mengagumkan Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu mengumpat tidak terima. "Kenapa menjitakku?!"

"Makanya jangan membicarakan tugas akhir! Itu membuatku mengingat-"

"Hey, Oh Sehun-ssi!", panggil Luhan seraya menghampiri Sehun. Membuat Sehun memotong ucapannya dan cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dingin dan suram.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?"

"Hey! Tugasku masih belum selesai untuk mengawasimu!"

"Luhan-ssi, tidak bisakah kau enyah dari pandanganku? Aku muak melihat wajahmu setiap hari!" Itu Chanyeol, berkata nyaris berteriak karena ia semakin geram dan geram menghadapi gadis tak kenal menyerah itu. Masa bodoh dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang sudah mulai mengenal Luhan sebagai 'pengawas' Sehun.

"Ck! Aku juga muak melihat wajahnya!" Sehun memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi dan lagi-lagi tidak berpengaruh bagi Luhan. Ia tetap santai dan tidak sakit hati sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah, itu karena kau tidak ingin berhubungan baik denganku. Lagipula aku tidak akan lama berada disekitarmu jika kau mau ku ajak bekerja sama." Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Waktuku memang masih lebih dari tiga minggu lagi, tapi kalau kau bisa bersikap 'lebih normal' dan lulus secepatnya, maka aku juga akan pergi secepatnya."

"Apa kau akan pergi dari hidupku setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas akhirku?"

"Ya.", jawab Luhan mantap. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia harus merubah rencana. Dari semula memaksa Sehun memperbaiki sifat, yang menurutnya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik karena mengubah sikap seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setidaknya dengan demikian, Sehun tertantang untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat bagus.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku."

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Dan jawaban Sehun sukses membuat mulut dua sahabatnya menganga lebar.

...

_TBC_

...

A CHANCE processing 75%. Please wait~


	4. Chapter 4

**Luhan menjadi assistant Steffy untuk mengawasi dan merubah pribadi dari sosok menyebalkan, berandal, dan 'player' bernama Sehun. Apakah Luhan berhasil mengubah sifat lelaki itu?**

 **-LUssistant-**

HunHan story. Steffy Oh (OC). Find other cast by yourself.

GS

M rated

Short Fic (10 Chapter)

...

 **DLDR! Be careful! Typo(s) are detected.**

...

[Hari ke-8]

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Layaknya sungai, semuanya berjalan dengan tenang namun tetap mengalir hingga nanti sampai ke tujuannya. Entah kapan itu, Luhan tidak ingin berharap terlalu jauh.

Luhan bersyukur dirinya dikaruniai otak yang cerdas untuk memikirkan satu cara membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Terhitung tiga hari yang lalu, Luhan seolah menemukan semangat hidup di diri Sehun.

Dimulai dari rajin datang ke kampus (tapi Luhan tetap berperan untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari), mengabaikan ajakan-ajakan sahabatnya untuk membolos, dan datang ke perpustakaan. Hal yang terakhir mungkin menjadi satu hal langka bagi Oh Sehun. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari tatapan-tatapan para gadis -termasuk penjaga perpustakaan- yang menyiratkan pertanyaan, 'setan apa yang memaksa lelaki berandal itu datang ke perpustakaan?' dan 'dia datang ke perpustakaan bukan untuk mencari mangsa, kan?'

Tidak masalah jika Sehun masih sekali-kali datang ke club atau berpesta dengan wanita. Luhan paham jika semuanya masih perlu proses. Masih ada dua puluh dua hari tersisa untuk memperbaiki sifat Oh Sehun semaksimal mungkin, dan bukan tidak mungkin jika Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya untuk menjadi pribadi yang baru.

Ah, Luhan sangat ingin itu terjadi. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang gembira jika nantinya akan membuat Steffy dan Tuan Oh menjalani hari paling bahagia di kehidupan mereka, dimana tidak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang membuat kepala mereka pecah akibat kelakuan buruknya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Luhan sedikit berbisik, menyadari pergerakan Sehun meninggalkan kursinya. Ah ya, sudah tiga hari juga Luhan mengikuti Sehun -dan menemaninya- di perpustakaan. Membosankan, memang. Tidak melakukan apapun selama berjam-jam kecuali memandang Sehun yang 'berusaha' serius, dan tersenyum kecil ketika Sehun mulai berkata-kata kotor karena gagal menemukan ide. Selain itu, Luhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengambil salah satu buku fiksi di rak dan membacanya di sebelah Sehun yang berharap gadis itu pergi dari pandangan matanya. Masih ingat jika Sehun mati-matian menyeret kakinya menuju perpustakaan demi terbebas dari gadis itu, kan?

"Membeli kopi.", jawab Sehun singkat. Sepertinya ia tidak bohong, buktinya ia berulang kali mengusap matanya yang berair karena sudah dua jam menekuni sebuah buku tentang manajemen. Dan kopi adalah solusi yang tepat untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Biar aku saja." Luhan menawarkan diri. Mengikutsertakan tas mungil bambinya dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau berbuat baik."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Rasanya ia tidak pernah benar di mata Oh Sehun. "Tidak masalah kan, kalau aku berbuat baik pada rekan kerjaku."

"Rekan kerja?"

"Ya, rekan kerja. Kau lupa kita telah terikat kontrak?"

Sehun mengangguk paham dengan maksud 'kontrak'yang dibicarakan Luhan. Benar, apalagi kalau bukan perjajian tentang Luhan yang akan pergi setelah Sehun sukses mengerjakan tugas akhirnya yang dulu pernah ia kerjakan tetapi terbengkalai. _Yeah,_ meskipun bukan kontrak tertulis tapi Luhan patut bersyukur karena Sehun benar-benar melakukan apa yang diinginkan Luhan. 

"Baiklah. Belikan aku Americano.", ucap Sehun sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku mengerti!" Gadis itu berjalan pergi sebelum kembali berhenti di langkah ketiga. "Hey, Sehun-ssi!"

Sehun melirik dari ujung mata tajamnya, menunggu Luhan berucap sesuatu.

"Dimana aku bisa membeli kopi?"

Mata Sehun melotot dan nyaris berteriak sebelum Luhan kembali berbicara dengan senyuman lebar yang -sialnya- manis sekali. "Aku bercanda, Sehun-ssi! Berhenti marah-marah sebelum penjaga perpustakaan mengusirmu dan kerjakan tugasmu selama aku pergi!"

Luhan terkikik selama perjalanan dan Sehun hanya menggeram kesal, tidak percaya dengan adanya sosok gadis dengan tingkah seperti itu. Yah, karena yang Sehun tahu hanya gadis anggun, feminim dan tentunya seksi.

"Dasar gadis gila!"

...

"Iced Americano satu dan Taro Bubble Tea satu. Lima ribu won, nona."

Luhan menyerahkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu won dari dompet bambinya. Ia menunggu selagi kasir mengambil uang kembalian untuknya. Matanya menelisik di segala penjuru coffee shop yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Universitas itu. Suasana yang terlihat nyaman dan santai membuat Luhan ingin berada lama-lama disini. Ah, sayangnya ia kesini untuk membeli kopi titipan Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya sebelum berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok perempuan yang berdiri satu langkah di depannya.

"Oh, Seolhyun-ssi?"

Perempuan itu -Seolhyun- melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan raut wajahnya berubah sinis. "Kenapa kau selalu ada di sekitar sini?", tanyanya dingin. Berpikir tidak perlu berpura-pura ramah pada gadis itu.

"Selama Oh Sehun-ssi berada disekitar sini, akupun juga." Luhan sedikit menyeruput bubble tea-nya, sementara otaknya berfikir tentang alasan-alasan kenapa Seolhyun terlihat membencinya. Apa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? "Seolhyun-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Hanya satu pertanyaan saja." Luhan menghalangi langkah Seolhyun yang akan maju memesan minuman. Melihat Seolhyun tidak menolak, Luhan lalu mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau membenciku?"

Seolhyun mendecih. "Menurutmu?"

"Karena aku memaksa kehendak pada Sehun- temanmu?"

"Tiga puluh persen. Selebihnya," Seolhyun melangkah hingga ia berhadapan dengan telinga Luhan. Luhan yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil daripada Seolhyun yang memiliki tubuh indah bak model, hanya bisa berdiri kaku saat Seolhyun sedikit membungkuk untuk mencapai telinganya.

"Karena kau telah membuat kekasihku mendekam di penjara selama sepuluh tahun."

...

Luhan serasa kehilangan tenaganya. Tulangnya seperti patah seluruhnya hingga ia susah payah kembali ke perpustakaan untuk memberikan pesanan Sehun berupa Iced Americano.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya terlempar di atas sebuah bangku, tepat di sebelah Sehun yang menoleh karena suara keras di sampingnya. Kening lelaki itu mengernyit dan entah mengapa fokusnya tiba-tiba teralih pada gadis disampingnya.

"Kau habis bertemu hantu ya?", tanya Sehun asal.

"Ya.", jawab Luhan, tak kalah asal. Tangannya menjadi alas kepalanya yang berbaring membelakangi Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya hantu itu berhasil menakutimu." Sehun kembali memfokuskan diri pada layar Macbooknya. "Bukankah seharusnya hantu itu takut pada gadis gila sepertimu?"

"Yak!" Luhan nyaris berteriak sebelum ia menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang. Jangan sampai ia diusir dan terancam di blacklist dari perpustakaan gara-gara dianggap menganggu kenyamanan mahasiswa lain. "Aku bukan gadis gila ngomong-ngomong.", desisinya membela diri.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. Ia menutup layar Macbooknya dan memasukkan semua keperluannya di dalam tas ranselnya. Perilakunya itu membuat Luhan mengernyit dan seolah tahu Sehun akan mengakhiri pengerjaannya untuk hari ini.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Luhan, ketika Sehun berdiri dan menyambar Iced Americano yabg belum ia minum sedikitpun.

"Pulang.", jawab Sehun singkat, dan ia menunggu Luhan untuk mengomelinya karena hari ini Sehun hanya bertahan selama dua jam. Ah, bukan menunggu, melainkan menyiapkan telinganya jikalau Luhan mulai mengomel seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hmm. Hati-hati. Kurangilah kecepatan mobilmu sedikit, kau bukan pembalap, kan?" Dan Luhan kembali pada posisi awal, dimana ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Hanya itu? Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya jika tanggapan Luhan hanya seperti itu. Oh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis gila itu?

Menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda suara langkah yang pergi, Luhan mendongak sekilas dan mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar seprrti sebuah usiran. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat pergi!"

"Kau mengusirku? Seharusnya akulah yang mengusirmu dari sini. Kau bukan mahasiswa di universitas ini, jika lupa."

"Ck! Cerewet! Sana pergi! Aku masih ingin membaca sesuatu di sini."

Sehun mendecak, sedikit tidak terima dengan Luhan yang mengusirnya, dan jauh lebih tidak terima dengan kata 'cerewet' yang ditujukan untuknya. Heol! Sejak kapan lelaki dingin seperti Sehun bisa cerewet? Mungkin karena ia tidak sadar, jika ia paling banyak bicara jika di dekat Luhan. Meskipun, bicaranya tidak jauh dari kata umpatan dan perdebatan.

"Bilang saja kau ingin tidur disini. Dasar pemakan gaji buta!"

Setelahnya Luhan mendengar langkah kaki bernjak pergi. Itu pasti Sehun. Setelah memastikan Sehun pergi, Luhan lalu memutar kepalanya menghadap jendela besar di samping kirinya, tempat dimana Sehun sebelumnya duduk, dan perlahan nafasnya memberat seolah tubuhnya memiliki banyak beban.

Luhan memilih tempat yang tepat. Setidaknya disini tidak ada yang tahu jika dirinya tengah menangis. Laju air matanya tidak bisa terbendung dan nafasnya semakin sesak. Ya, sosok gadis kuat dengan sabuk hitam Taekwondo itu menangis. Seorang diri, karena ia pantang membuat orang lain khawatir terhadapnya. Luhan-pun tidak ingin membagi kepada siapapun mengenai alasan ia menangis, termasuk kepada Mama-nya yang rutin ia hubungi setiap hari sebelum tidur.

Terlebih ia tidak ingin membuka masa lalunya kembali. Biarlah hanya Luhan yang terhantui masa lalu, namun tidak dengan orang lain yang mungkin tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya masa lalu Luhan. Biarlah Luhan sendiri yang menjahit kembali luka yang sempat mengering namun mendadak kembali tersayat perih oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

Seolhyun. Gadis yang 'dulu' menjadi kekasih seseorang yang menjadi pelaku utama dalam pelecehan seksual yang dialami Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menebak bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini, jika Seolhyun saja masih sangat dendam kepada dirinya.

...

[Hari ke-11]

Semua kembali ke sedia kala. Luhan masih bisa tersenyum di hadapan Steffy, menyapa Tuan Oh di pagi hari, ataupun menanggapi perdebatan Sehun yang telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika Luhan tetap tidak bisa melupakan sesi dimana ia bertemu dengan Seolhyun di cafe waktu itu, dan merupakan pertemuan terakhir mereka karena Luhan tidak pernah melihat gadis itu kembali. Hal yang membekas di memorynya itulah yang sedikit banyak membuat Luhan terlihat 'berbeda', terlebih bagi Steffy.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Lu?" Seulas senyum adalah menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Steffy yang menyadari perbedaan dari diri Luhan, meskipun gadis bermata rusa itu tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Keduanya sedang sarapan saat ini, hanya berdua, karena Tuan Oh sudah berangkat dan Sehun masih menikmati alam mimpinya. Biarlah, Steffy memberinya kebebasan kali ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran atas kerja keras Sehun dalam beberapa hari ini, meskipun Steffy masih sangat penasaran, malaikat mana yang sangat baik hati mencerahkan hati Oh Sehun hingga ia mulai melirik tanggungjawabnya.

"Katakan pada Eonni, apa bocah itu menyusahkanmu lagi?", tanya Steffy lagi.

"Aniya. Sehun-ssi sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, Eonni.", sangkal Luhan dan sayangnya Steffy masih belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, Lu. Kau menjadi tanggungjawabku selama kau di sini." Luhan masih terdiam. Pura-pura sibuk dengan roti gandum berselai cokelat di piringnya, walaupun pikirannya tidak berada disana.

Tidak, Luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan kegundahan hatinya pada Steffy. Itu sama saja membuka aib keluarganya yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Roti gandum sudah bukan menjadi pandangan matanya, ia beralih menatap Oh Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini.", celetuk Steffy yang juga menyadari kehadiran adiknya. Luhan sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya perhatian Steffy teralihkan pada Sehun dan tidak mengharap jawaban darinya lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?", ketus Sehun, menduduki kursi di sebelah kakaknya dan mengambil setangkup roti gandum.

Luhan hanya memandang, tidak berniat menginterupsi. Oh, Luhan sangat menyukai interaksi antara kakak beradik itu. Sangat suka beradu mulut, namun terlihat lucu di waktu bersamaan.

"Kau ada janji dengan gadis mana lagi?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada janji dengan seorang gadis?"

"Aura playboymu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Ck! Jangan sok tahu tentangku."

"Apanya yang sok tahu? Aku benar-benar tahu. Ya kan, Lu?"

Luhan mendongak saat merasa Steffy mengajaknya bicara. Ia hanya mengangguk seperlunya. Dan Steffy menunjukkan raut kemenangan kepada adiknya.

"Ck!" Mata tajam Sehun beralih pada Luhan yang tentunya tidak membuat Luhan ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Apa?"

"Apa saja yang kau laporkan pada kakakku?"

"Semuanya. Kau bangun jam berapa, apa saja yang kau kerjakan diluar, dan juga... apa yang kau lakukan kemarin siang selama empat puluh menit di dalam kamar basecamp-mu." Alis Sehun menukik tajam. Sepertinya ia tahu yang dimaksud- "Kau bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Di tengah hari."

"Wow!" Itu bukan Sehun -tentu saja-, melainkan Steffy yang bertepuk tangan layaknya fans yang kagum kepada idolanya. "Aku tidak menyangka mempunyai adik seorang pria 'jantan'." Dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'jantan' di ucapannya.

"Sialan!" Sehun menggeram marah kepada sosok gadis yang mengunyah rotinya dengan kalem. Sial! Sebenarnya gadis itu mendapat kekuatan darimana untuk melawan Sehun?

"Luhan-ssi, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara saja disini.", ucap Steffy menginterupsi.

"Ya, jika Noona pergi sekarang."

Itu kalimat usiran, tapi Steffy justru tersenyum dan tidak tersinggung sedikitpun. "Okay, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Steffy berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Eonni pergi dulu, Lu. Aku mneyerahkan semua kepadamu." Steffy kembali menatap adiknya. "Dan Oh Sehun, Noona' pergi dulu. Jangan nakal pada Luhan-ku atau kau akan mendapat yang lebih bagus daripada sesuatu yang menjepit ereksimu."

"Aku memilih yang ke-dua."

"Yak!"

Tuk!

"Ouch! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GADIS GILA?!"

"Jangan buat Steffy Eonni terlambat bekerja gara-gara kau.", sahut Luhan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas gagang pisau stainless steel yang ia 'sentuhkan' di kening mengagumkan Sehun. "Dan Steffy Eonni, selamat bekerja. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Oh! Terima kasih, Lu! Eonni pergi dulu. Dah!" Steffy membalas lambaian tangan Luhan, masih dengan suara terkikik melihat penderitaan sang adik. Matanya mengerling pada Luhan, memberikan tanda jika Luhan telah bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk mengerjai Sehun.

"Berhenti cemberut, atau kulitmu akan keriput setelah ini."

"Kau tidak mau minta maaf padaku?"

"Atas?"

Lelaki itu berdecak dan mengelus dahinya secara singkat. Luhan mengerti, membuat gadis itu menghampiri Sehun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sehun.

"Apa aku memukulmu terlalu keras?"

Mungkin sudah kepalang kesal, Sehun tidak menepis tangan Luhan di dahinya. Ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang...

"Oke, maaf." Luhan meringis.

Sehun terdiam. Ia merasakan tangan Luhan saat mengusap dahinya. Sangat hangat, lembut, dan halus di saat yang bersamaan. Sehun merasa pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak yakin dan sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali. Oh, sepertinya Sehun ingin merasakan sentuhan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Ck! Apa kau anak kecil? Kenapa tidak kuat menahan sakit?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersadar. Ia segera menepis kasar tangan Luhan dari dahinya dan menatap tajam gadis itu. "Apa itu yang seseorang katakan setelah meminta maaf?"

Luhan nyengir, dan kembali menggumamkan 'maaf'. Ia kembali ke kursinya dan mengunyah separuh roti gandumnya yang tersisa. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Ah, Sehun baru ingat jika ia ingin bicara dengan gadis itu. Sial! Kenapa ia harus bersikap layaknya orang bodoh setelah mendapat elusan dari tangan Luhan yang -sial demi apapun- sangat nyaman?

Sehun berdehem. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dan sekaligus mengusir pikiran bodohnya tadi. "Mengenai kontrak kita, aku ingin menambah satu hal lagi."

"Apa itu?" Alis Luhan menukik, ia penasaran dengan hal yang dimaksud Sehun itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku dengan wanita, dan kau juga tidak perlu melaporkannya pada kakakku."

"Kenapa aku harus? Kau tahu kan itu sudah tugasku-"

"Kau bisa meminta apapun sebagai gantinya."

"Apapun?" Luhan sempat tertarik, sebelum ia menyadari jika Sehun tidak akan semudah itu menuruti permintaannya. Pasti di kepala lelaki itu tersimpan puluhan rencana licik yang tentunya akan merugikan nanti. Luhan harus bisa memikirkan baik-baik sebelum menyetujuinya.

"Ya, apapun."

"Apa kau berjanji?"

"Tergantung, apa yang kau minta dariku?"

"Bagaimana kalau... kau tidak boleh menginap di apartment temanmu saat malam hari setelah jam sebelas malam. Dengan kata lain, kau harus tinggal di rumah agar aku bisa semakin lama mengawasimu?"

Baru saat itu Sehun melotot. Tidak menyangka Luhan akan memberikan satu syarat yang tentu merugikan dirinya.

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki pulang ke rumah sebelum pukul sebelas malam?! Lalu apa gunanya kau membebaskanku untuk bercinta dengan wanita di club?"

"Ck! Kau bilang kau bisa menuruti 'apapun' permintaanku?", protes Luhan dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir tipisnya yang mencebik. Melihat wajahnya seperti itu, membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun? Kau sudah gila?!

Ya, Ia memang sudah gila dari dulu. Dan lagipula, Luhan tetap seorang gadis dengan pesona tak terhindarkan, terlepas dari sifat tomboy dan cueknya. Dan poin tambahan dari Sehun, super menyebalkan!

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali hingga membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?"

"Yak! Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?!"

"Itu karena kau mengingkari janjimu. Lelaki macam apa yang suka ingkar janji?"

"Aku bahkan belum berjanji!"

"Tapi kau mengatakan untuk menyanggupi 'semua' permintaanku!"

"Baiklah, call!" Sehun terpaksa menyetujuinya. Heol! Dirinya paling tidak suka jika ada yang menyangkutpautkan istilah 'lelaki'. Ia tidak akan membiarkan 'kelelakiannya' tercoreng akibat tidak menepati janji.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Luhan menyeringai, akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan Sehun sekali lagi. Entah Luhan yang kelewat pintar, atau Sehun yang kelewat 'bodoh' untuk tidak mempertimbangkan permintaan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Namun Luhan berusaha mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Bukankah 'mengurung' Sehun dalam rumah adalah pilihan yang bagus? Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi kebiasaan Oh Sehun yang suka pulang pagi atau malah tidak pulang sama sekali ke rumah. Masih Luhan ingat ketika beberapa hari yang lalu ia menemukan Sehun pulang pukul tiga pagi lengkap dengan aroma alkohol dan bau menyengat sperma. Sial! Luhan selalu bergidik ngeri saat mengingatnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melaporkan aktivitasmu bersama wanita kepada Steffy Eonni." Sehun tersenyum lega sebelum- "Tapi kau harus ingat untuk tidak 'bermain' di siang hari juga. Tugas akhirmu masih berkibar minta untuk diselesaikan."

"Lalu kapan aku bisa-"

"Entahlah. Kau bisa membagi waktumu sendiri. Kau tahu Oh Sehun, seorang pria sejati itu bisa membagi waktu antara kewajiban dan kesenangannya.", ucap Luhan sebelum berlalu dengan seringaian di wajah mulusnya.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kapan kau benar-benar pergi dari hidupku?"

Luhan menatap langit-langit seolah sedang berfikir, atau bahkan menghitung berapa hari lagi ia harus tinggal disini. "Tinggal sembilan belas hari, tapi kalau kau menjadi anak baik dan menepati janji, aku akan menguranginya tiga hari. Jadi tinggal enam belas hari lagi sebelum kau mendapatkan yang kau mau."

Enam belas hari? Dua minggu lagi? Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari gadis menyebalkan -menurutnya- itu sebentar lagi.

"Mandilah. Kau harus ke kampus lagi pagi ini." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang kelihatan senang sekali, dan sepertinya tidak mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terakhir.

"Ah ya, Sehun-ssi!" Baru dua langkah Luhan berbalik. Sedikit membuat Sehun menghancurkan mimpi indahnya sepertinya tidak apa-apa, kan? Beruntung lelaki itu menoleh untuk mendengar ucapannya. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus ingat, waktumu bersenang-senang hanya sampai sebelas malam. Jadi, silahkan menikmati waktumu~"

"Oh sial! DASAR GADIS KETURUNAN IBLIS!"

...

[Hari ke-14]

Luhan tahu Sehun sebenarnya bukanlah mahasiswa bodoh yang tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas akhirnya dengan baik. Sehun memilili kemampuan di atas rata-rata, dan itu terlihat dari caranya bercengkerama dengan layar _Mackbook_ nya. Kening lelaki itu sesekali berkerut, iseng menggigit bibir, dan berujung pada umpatan yang mungkin terdengar biasa bagi telinganya, namun tidak untuk Luhan yang tidak terbiasa mendengar umpatan atau mengumpat di lingkungannya.

"Oh, shit!"

 _Tuk!_

"Ouch!"

"Berhenti mengumpat, karena itu tidak akan membuat tugas akhirmu selesai." Sehun menatap horror pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan sebatang pensil kecil. Memang tidak sakit, tapi Sehun tidak menyukai bagaimana Luhan semena-mena pada dirinya, terlebih setelah Luhan mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Dari Steffy dan juga dari Tuan Oh, dalam hal mengerjai Oh Sehun.

"Pergi kau! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apapun? Kau lupa dengan-"

"Sehun-ah."

Sehun seketika terdiam saat mata tajamnya menemukan Seolhyun berdiri di sebelah kursinya sambil memeluk sebuah buku tebal. Kedatangan gadis bertubuh semampai itu secara tiba-tiba membuat Luhan kehilangan selera untuk mengerjai Sehun lagi. Sial! Kenapa gadis itu harus datang saat Luhan berhasil menaikkan kembali moodnya?

"Oh, Seolhyun-ah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", tanya Sehun, mempersilahkan Seolhyun duduk di sampingnya. Dan tentunya menganggap Luhan sebagai makhluk tak kasat mata didepannya.

"Mencari bahan. Ah, Mr. Song lagi-lagi mengomentari hasil kerja kerasku!"

Sehun tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang belum pernah dilihat Luhan sebelumnya. Ya, gadis itu lebih memilih mengamati Sehun alih-alih menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau harus sabar menghadapi kakek reyot itu."

Seolhyun tertawa. Sebuah tawa khas gadis anggun dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan. "Yeah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku tidak melihat Kai dan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya sesekali bertemu mereka saat di _basecamp_."

"Tssk! Padahal sebelumnya kalian selalu bersama seperti lem, dan sekarang?"

Sehun menutup layar _Macbook_ nya sebelum menanggapi, "Dan mungkin setelah ini aku akan semakin jarang bertemu mereka dan juga denganmu."

"Setelah ini?" Seolhyun tampak tidak mengerti. Baru setelah Sehun mengangkat dagu tanda menunjuk seseorang, ia langsung paham. Ternyata gadis itu adalah penyebabnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?"

"Kau bisa bertanya padanya."

Seolhyun mendecih. Ia sangat tidak sudi bertanya kepada gadis itu. Kadar kebenciannya masih di level tertinggi dan sekarang mungkin bertambah karena gadis itu telah membuat temannya menderita.

"Aku tidak mau."

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. Ia juga malas membahas Luhan dan perjanjian di antara keduanya.

"Haruskah aku membalasnya?" Suara Seolhyun terdengar lagi, namun kali ini adalah sebuah bisikan di telinga kanan Sehun. Agar gadis yang saat ini sibuk dengan ponsel di depannya tidak mendengar.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tidak mau kau membuang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting." Sehun mengemasi ranselnya dan berdiri. Sedikit merenggangkan otot setelah duduk dalam waktu yang lama.

Tidak penting? Itu sangat penting untuk membalas dendamku, Sehun-ah. Batin Seolhyun berbicara. Seringaian-pun terbentuk di ujung bibirnya.

"Itu tidak akan membuang waktu.", ucap Seolhyun penuh keyakinan dan dibalas sebuah gendikan bahu oleh Sehun, tanda lelaki itu membebaskan Seolhyun melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Cih, kau sudah selesai? Kenapa semakin kesini kau semakin pemalas? Kau lupa dengan tugas-"

"Masa bodoh dengan tugas. Aku perlu asupan 'susu' dari gadis-gadisku terlebih dahulu.", ucap Sehun asal, sebelum pergi dan menyapa Seolhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Yak! Dasar playboy gila!" Luhan masih menggerutu sebelum ia menyadari jika satu orang lainnya masih belum pergi. Seolhyun, gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda dari saat bersama Sehun baru saja.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?", tanya Luhan. Sekuat tenaga menghapus ucapan Seolhyun tempo hari yang berhasil membawanya ke masa lalu.

"Apa tidak boleh? Lagipula ini perpustakaan kampusku, bukan milikmu yang tidak punya hak sedikitpun untuk datang kemari.", sindirnya membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia-pun mengemasi ponselnya ke dalam tas Bambi kesayangannya dan berdiri.

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Selamat siang."

"Luhan-ssi," Luhan berhenti setelah tiga langkah berjalan hanya untuk mendengar apa yang akan Seolhyun ucapkan.

"Jangan kau harap bisa mengambil Sehun seperti dulu kau merebut Jonghyun Oppa dariku. Kau tahu, aku mungkin bisa sangat kejam melebihi apa yang mampu kau bayangkan."

Luhan mendecih. Mengambil Sehun katanya? Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Mencari perhatian Sehun? Heol, itu sama sekali tidak terlintas diotaknya!

"Seolhyun-ssi," Luhan berbalik, mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri Seolhyun yang masih terduduk di kursinya. "Aku datang kembali ke Korea bukan untuk 'mengambil' hati lelaki seperti yang kau katakan. Aku disini untuk bekerja, membantu Steffy Eonni untuk memperbaiki tingkah laku Oh Sehun, temanmu, menjadi lebih baik untuk mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya."

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan satu lagi, aku sama sekali tidak berniat merebut Jonghyun Oppa darimu. Aku tidak tahu jika ia memiliki kekasih dan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku."

"Menganggap Jonghyun Oppa sebagai kakak? Lalu adik macam apa yang tega melempar kakaknya ke penjara karena masalah kecil?"

"Masalah kecil kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu masalah apa itu! Kau-" Tanpa sadar mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca dan mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi. Sial! Kenapa sekarang dirinya mudah sekali menangis?

"Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya bagaimana masalah itu menjadi mimpi burukku hingga detik ini!"

Luhan beranjak dari hadapan Seolhyun, tepat saat matanya berkabut dan mengeluarkan cairan bening di kedua mata rusanya. Ia benci menangis, tapi ia juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena mimpi buruk itu kembali menerjang pikirannya.

Sementara itu, Seolhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa bersalah, namun ia justru tersenyum remeh. "Dasar air mata buaya! Kau fikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu, gadis murahan?"

...

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Jam dinding di sudut kamar Luhan telah berdentik sebelas kali. Pemilik kamar itu-pun keluar dari sarangnya yaitu bedcover berwarna biru laut. Mengatur nafasnya sekali lagi sebelum beranjak dan memakai sendal berkepala rusa kesayangannya. Tenggorokannya kering, ia membutuhkan setidaknya satu gelas air mineral untuk mengganti ion tubuhnya yang habis setelah menangis.

Tepatnya tadi siang, Luhan langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa mampir kemanapun. Ia tidak ingin orang yang mengenalnya tahu ia sedang menangis. Ia ingin sendiri, dan satu-satunya tempat yang ia pikirkan adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang diberikan untuknya selama ia berada di Seoul.

Ia menangis hampir tiga jam lamanya. Kelelahan, lalu tertidur. Dan terbangun saat seorang maid mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk makan malam bersama. Ia-pun menolak untuk turun, dengan alasan masih mengantuk dan ingin istirahat saja. Hanya alasan, karena yang sebenarnya adalah ia tidak ingin Steffy bertanya macam-macam pada mata sembabnya dan berujung mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Dan Luhan tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya.

Entah Steffy percaya atau tidak, tapi Luhn bersyukur kakak Sehun itu tidak menghampiri kamarnya untuk memastikan sendiri.

Suasana rumah sepi. Sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan karena mungkin penghuninya sudah tertidur lelap. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih mengendap-endap menuju dapur demi segelas air mineral.

Luhan kembali ke kamar setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun ketika melewati ruang tengah, dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati suatu benda di atas sofa. Namun setelah Luhan berjalan lebih dekat, itu bukan benda, melainkan...

"Sehun-ssi?"

Luhan mencoba memastikan, dan ya, itu adalah Sehun. Berbaring menelungkup di atas sofa dengan kemeja lengkap dan bahkan sepatu yang belum terlepas.

"Sehun-ssi, kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Luhan berjongkok, berusaha membangunkan lelaki itu dengan menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Berusaha cukup keras mengingat tubuh Sehun yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan si mungil Luhan. Dan bukan Luhan namanya jika tidak berhasil mengganggu Sehun yang nyaris berhasil memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Berisik!", ketus Sehun sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Padahal aku hanya bertanya.", gerutu Luhan dan berniat mengikuti Sehun untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Jangan lupakan kamar Luhan yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Sehun.

Luhan kembali berdiri untuk melakukan niatnya, sebelum ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi!" Luhan memekik, secepat kilat berlari untuk menahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak jatuh berguling di tangga. Lelaki itu awalnya sudah mencapai anak tangga ke lima, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia membungkuk seolah merasakan sakit luar biasa. Beruntung Luhan berhasil mencapai anak tangga kelima dalam waktu tiga detik dan menahan tubuh Sehun agar tetap seimbang.

Oh, ternyata tubuh selincah rusa milik Luhan sangat berfungsi disaat seperti ini.

"Ayo, aku akan menuntunmu ke kamar.", ucap Luhan lalu membawa lengan Sehun melingkari lehernya sehingga Luhan bisa membantu lelaki itu berjalan.

Sehun menurut. Langkah demi langkah Luhan membimbing Sehun menaiki anak tangga dan tangannya tak lepas dari pinggang Sehun serta tetap konsentrasi agar dirinya tidak lengah atau mereka akan jatuh dari tangga.

Baru Luhan sadari jika nafas Sehun yang berhembus ditelinganya tidak teratur, dan juga kemejanya yang basah oleh keringat. Lelaki itu pasti dalam kondisi kesehatan yang buruk, entah apa penyebabnya jika tadi siang ia masih sehat seperti biasa.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?", tanya Luhan, berharap agar Sehun tidak kehilangan kesadaran terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka sampai di kamar Sehun.

"Hh, apa?" Sehun balik bertanya, dengan susah payah dan nafasnya yang berhembus hangat dapat dirasakan Luhan.

"Kau sakit. Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak kuat naik ke kamar dan tidur di sofa."

"Aku tidak suka terlihat lemah." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan berdecak. Lalu apa namanya sekarang kalau bukan lemah? Hampir terjatuh dari tangga karena tidak kuat menahan sakit. Tssk!

Sampai. Luhan bernafas lega sementara tangan kanannya membuka kenop pintu kamar Sehun dan membimbing Sehun ke atas ranjang. Begitu yakin Sehun telah terbaring nyaman, Luhan lekas membuka sepatu kets Sehun dan menutupi tubuh lelaki itu dengan selimut tebal.

"Sehun-ssi?"

"Hmm?" Sehun membalas dengan gumaman. Tidak cukup tenaga untuk membuka mulut dan bertanya kenapa gadis itu tidak berhenti bicara. Tidak tahukah jika kepalanya sedang pusing dan menginginkan gadis itu pergi agar ia bisa istirahat?

Oh, tentu saja tidak tahu, Oh Sehun.

"Apa kepalamu pusing?"

Sehun membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Gadis ini, bukan cenayang, kan? "Hm, ya. Sedikit."

"Apa perutmu sakit?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Luhan berdecak. Ternyata dugaannya tidak salah. Sehun memang sakit dan disebabkan karena kebiasaan buruk lelaki itu. "Berapa banyak alkohol yang kau minum, hah?!", dan tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi.

Tentu Sehun tidak terima. Ia lahir dari keluarga yang tidak pernah berani membentaknya. Bahkan Steffy, yang memang sering mengomeli adiknya namun tidak berani membentak jika tidak mau terkena amarah Oh Sehun. "Kau… membentakku?", geramnya.

"Sedikit. Dan itu untuk kebaikanmu." Luhan lalu berdiri. "Tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

"Ck! Apa kau dokter?"

"Berhenti mengomel atau kepalamu akan tambah pusing. Diam saja, dan jangan coba-coba tidur sebelum memakan bubur nanti!"

"Dasar pemaksa!"

"Memaksa atau tidak, itu demi-"

"Kebaikanku. Yah, aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Baguslah, karena aku akan mengatakannya seribu kali lagi."

"Terserahmu, Nona Lu."

Sehun melengos ke arah lain. Membuat keringatnya yang semula tertutupi rambut menjadi terlihat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan hingga ia berani melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin dibenci Sehun.

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun di dahi mengagumkan lelaki itu. Sangat mengagumkan, Luhan menyetujuinya. Pantas tidak ada yang menolah pesona lelaki ini. "Dan suhu tubuhmu juga tinggi. Kau harus meminum obat demam juga. Tunggu sebentar."

Kali ini Luhan pergi keluar kamar sungguhan. Meninggalkan seonggok tubuh yang berbaring di ranjang dengan wajah kaku tanpa ekspresi serta nafasnya yang kembali tidak normal.

Sial, Sehun _menginginkan_ hal itu lagi.

Sebuah sentuhan tangan lembut di dahinya.

Dari tangan Luhan.

"Sial! Apa kau mulai gila, Oh Sehun?"

…

TBC

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Luhan menjadi assistant Steffy untuk mengawasi dan merubah pribadi dari sosok menyebalkan, berandal, dan 'player' bernama Sehun. Apakah Luhan berhasil mengubah sifat lelaki itu?**

 **-LUssistant-**

HunHan story. Steffy Oh (OC). Find other cast by yourself.

GS

M rated

Short Fic (10 Chapter)

...

 **DLDR! Be careful! Typo(s) are detected.**

...

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Segala macam umpatan tidak berhenti dari mulut Oh Sehun. Bibirnya tak kunjung diam, sedangkan otaknya memikirkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

Tubuhnya sudah terbolak balik, mencoba menemukan satu pose yang paling pas untuk menyambut mimpinya yang tadi sempat terpotong. Memikirkan seorang perempuan bukanlah waktu yang tepat saat seperti ini. Saat tubuhnya menggigil, demam, kepala pusing dan perut super perih. Anggap saja Sehun gila, seharusnya detik ini ia memikirkan tubuhnya, bukan justru memikirkan satu hal yang seharusnya tidak mampir di pikirannya.

Tangan lembut nan hangat Luhan.

Tangannya saja selembut itu, apalagi kulitnya yang seputih susu itu?

Sehun semakin menggigil membayangkannya.

Sial! Double sial!

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh di kepalanya dan oh! Kenapa dadanya juga ikut berdebar? Ini aneh! Bahkan Luhan tidak melakukan apapun selain menyentuh kening Sehun. Sudah, itu saja. Tapi entah kenapa dampaknya sangat tidak bisa dipercaya!

Cklek!

"Ah, kau belum tidur rupanya!"

Luhan datang bersama satu nampan perak yang diatasnya tersaji sebuah mangkok berisi bubur berasap mengepul, segelas tinggi air putih, dan beberapa butir obat.

Cih, kalau saja Luhan tahu jika gara-gara dirinya-lah Sehun tidak bisa tertidur.

Luhan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Sehun. Mengambil tempat duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun, yang untungnya di perbolehkan oleh si empunya.

"Karena aku tidak tahu siapa dokter yang bisa kuhubungi malam-malam seperti ini dan juga karena Steffy Eonni dan Ayahmu sedang tidur, jadi biarkan aku merawatmu kali ini. Bangunlah!", ucap Luhan dan membantu Sehun bersandar pada ranjang. Lelaki itu tetap menurut, karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Lagipula tubuhnya benar-benar buruk!

Setelahnya, Luhan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan sendok, berniat menyuapi Sehun dengan itu.

"Kau akan menyuapiku?", tanya Sehun sedikit risih. Heol, mana ada seorang lelaki jantan sepertinya diperlakukan sedemikian manjanya. Meski sedang sakit, Sehun tentu tidak selemah itu. Luhan mengangguk. "Aku bisa sendiri.", seraya berusaha mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Tidak! Aku curiga kau tidak akan mau menghabiskannya jika makan sendiri!"

"Jadi kau akan memaksaku untuk memakan semuanya?"

"Demi kebaikanmu." Sehun memutar bola mata. "Lebih tepatnya, demi tugas akhir yang belum kau selesaikan. Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?"

Sehun mendelik, namun tidak bertahan lama karena rasa pusing tiba-tiba menghantam kuat kepalanya. Ia meringis, dan Luhan menyadari hal itu.

"Sudahlah, berhenti keras kepala. Aku akan menyuapimu." Satu sendok berisi bubur Luhan sodorkan ke mulut Sehun dan Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan malas. Memaksa lidahnya yang pahit untuk mendorong pati tergelatinisasi itu ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Suapan demi suapan telah berhasil memasuki lambung Sehun hingga akhirnya Luhan tersenyum senang saat isi dalam mangkuk habis tak tersisa. Selama acara suapan itu, Sehun tidak sedikitpun melihat ke arah Luhan. Melihat ke arah manapun, selama tidak menatap Luhan yang membuatnya teringat dengan sentuhan tangan gadis itu.

"Sekarang minum obatmu." Luhan menyerahkan beberapa butir obat penurun demam dan penghilang rasa sakit di telapak tangan Sehun. Setelah melihat Sehun melahap semuanya dalam satu kali, ia langsung menyerahkan segelas air agar obat itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Sehun dengan mudah.

"Kau jadi penurut saat sakit." Luhan terkikik seraya membereskan sisa-sisa makan tengah malam Sehun.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku setelah meletakkan ini di dapur. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu sebelum tidur?"

Aku membutuhkan tanganmu mengelus dahiku seperti tadi!, batin Sehun menjerit. Membuat Sehun menahan bibirnya agar tidak mengatakan apa isi batinnya.

Heol, gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta hal cheesy seperti itu. Terutama pada seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai musuh yang harus di basmi.

"Tidak perlu meletakkan itu di dapur." Luhan mengernyit saat Sehun melirik sisa peralatan makan di atas meja.

"Lalu?"

"Dan jangan kembali ke kamarmu."

Dan akhirnya Sehun mengutarakan isi hatinya. Katakan saja Sehun plin-plan. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak terlihat menjadi seorang pengemis kan?

"Bilang saja kau ingin aku menemanimu." Luhan menahan senyum, namun siapa yang tahu jika dalam hati ia tertawa sangat puas. Benar, apalagi melihat ekspresi malu Sehun yang saat ini sedang mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Seperti seorang bocah yang ketahuan mengompol di celana.

"Aku akan mengambil ponselku kalau begitu. Sebentar.", ucap Luhan begitu ia selesai menertawakan Sehun dalam hati. Ia pikir dirinya akan ikut ketiduran jika hanya menemani Sehun tanpa melakukan apapun. Itulah alasan mengapa dirinya berniat mengambil ponsel dan mungkin bisa bermain game di ponselnya.

Tapi,

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana.", Sehun menahan tangan Luhan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menggenggam tangan itu. Dan Sehun menyesalinya karena hal itu berefek buruk pada detak jantungnya.

Sial, dirinya tidak sakit jantung juga, kan?

Sementara Luhan langsung tidak bergerak saat telapak tangan Sehun menyentuh tangannya. Tangan lelaki itu sangat hangat, dan Luhan meringis membayangkan tubuh Sehun yang buruk tetapi lelaki itu masih sempat banyak bicara.

"Aku akan ketiduran jika tidak melakukan apapun."

"Siapa bilang kau tidak melakukan apapun?"

"Lalu?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, sebelum berpura-pura memasang wajah enggan.

"Elus dahiku. Dan jangan sampai berhenti sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur."

...

" _Sehunie, tubuhmu panas sekali!"_

" _Benarkah, Ibu? Tapi kenapa badanku sangat dingin?"_

" _Itu karena kau demam. Ibu akan membuatkan bubur dan mengambil obat demam. Jangan tidur dulu sebelum ibu kembali, hm?"_

" _Nah, sekarang Sehunie harus tidur untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya."_

" _Ibu, jangan meninggalkanku."_

" _Hm ibu mengerti. Nah, tidurlah Sehunie. Ibu akan disini sampai anak ibu tertidur."_

" _Jangan berhenti mengelus dahiku, Ibu."_

" _Oke, jagoan. Cepat sembuh, hm?"_

Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ya, ia sudah terlelap, di antara sentuhan lembut tangan Luhan di dahi hangat Sehun yang mungkin menjadi favorit Sehun mulai hari ini. Sesekali lelaki itu akan meringis, mungkin merasa kesakitan, dan saat itu pula Luhan akan mengelus sekaligus memberi pijatan ringan disana.

Poni Sehun sudah tersibak berantakan, tapi lelaki itu semakin tenggelam dengan kenyamanan. Kenyamanan yang membuatnya teringat dengan hal sama yang ditawarkan mendiang ibunya.

Dan ternyata, bukan Steffy yang mengingatkan Sehun pada ibunya, melainkan sesosok gadis asing yang ditemuinya tidak lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu.

"Aku akan mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres dahimu. Sebentar.", ucap Luhan meminta izin meskipun Sehun tidak menanggapi.

...

Sudah pukul enam pagi. Layaknya memiliki alarm otomatis di kepalanya, Steffy terbangun dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia tertidur sangat lelap malam tadi, mungkin karena dirinya yang terlalu lelah kemarin, mengurus permasalahan yang terjadi di butiknya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat menengok Luhan yang tidak ikut makan malam.

Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri tangga hingga membawanya ke dapur. Mungkin sebuah kebiasaan, dimana ia akan bangun tidur lalu mendatangi dapur tanpa perlu mencuci muka terlebuh dahulu. Ia akan bertanya menu sarapan untuk hari ini pada salah satu juru masak keluarganya -Nyonya Shim-, meskipun ia tidak akan sarapan dengan berbagai menu tinggi kalori untuk tetap menjaga berat tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi!", sapa Steffy saat melihat bibi Shim. Ekspresi Steffy berubah saat ia melihat bibi itu kebingungan. Entah apa yang ia cari atau apa hal yang tidak beres terjadi.

"Selamat pagi, Nona."

"Ada apa, Bi?"

"Ah tidak Nona. Saya hanya sedikit bingung. Saya rasa saya tidak memasak bubur tadi malam. Tetapi anehnya ada sisa bubur dan panci disini."

Dahi Steffy mengernyit saat Bibi Shim memberi penjelasan. Atensinya berpindah pada peralatan di atas meja. Apa yang dikatakan Bibi Shim benar, ada semangkuk bubur dingin, panci stainless steel berukuran sedang di atas kompor yang belum di cuci, serta beberapa bahan yang berserakan. Steffy sangat ingat jika dirinya ataupun sang ayah tidak memakan bubur sebagai menu makan malam, lalu siapa yang membuat makanan itu dan tidak bertanggungjawab membersihkan kekacauan?

"Apa mungkin Luhan?", gumam Steffy tanpa sadar. Hanya satu nama itu yang melintas di pikirannya. Siapa lagi? Sebab maid yang lain tidak akan berani memasak di dapur utama tanpa seizin Bibi Shim selaku kepala pelayan di keluarga Oh.

"Mungkin saja, Nona. Sebab saya beberapa kali melihat Nona Luhan membantu menyiapkan sarapan di pagi buta sebelum Nona terbangun."

"Benarkah?", tanya Steffy tidak percaya. Sungguh, ia baru tahu jika Luhan masih sempat membantu para maid di dapur. Apa Steffy sesibuk itu sampai melewatkan hal-hal yang terjadi di rumah?

Bibi Shim mengangguk. "Tapi saya tidak melihatnya pagi tadi. Apa mungkin Nona Luhan sedang sakit dan membuat bubur untuk dirinya sendiri?"

Seketika mata Steffy membulat dan pemikiran yang sama memenuhi otaknya. "Aku akan memeriksanya.", ucap Steffy sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju kamar Luhan di lantai dua.

Bukan apa-apa, Steffy hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan. Ia yang membawa Luhan ke Korea, jadi sepatutnya Steffy bertanggungjawab atas Luhan termasuk kesehatan gadis itu.

"Luhan-ah!", panggil Steffy sambil mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. Tidak ada jawaban, maka Steffy membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam. Tapi Steffy tidak menemukan Luhan di atas ranjangnya. Ranjangnya terlihat berantakan menandakan bahwa Luhan tidur di rumah dan terbangun. Jadilah Steffy berspekulasi bahwa Luhan sedang berada di kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Bisa saja seerti itu, tapi saat Steffy mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Ketika di buka-pun, tidak ada Luhan disana.

"Luhan-ah!", panggil Steffy sekali lagi, namun tidak ada satu balasan-pun dari Luhan. "Aish, kemana Luhan sebenarnya?"

Steffy keluar dari kamar Luhan dan sebelum itu matanya sempat melihat ponsel Luhan tergeletak di meja nakas.

"Apa nona Luhan tidak ada di kamarnya, Nona?", tanya Bibi Shim yang menunggu di depan kamar Luhan.

"Tidak, Bi. Luhan tidak ada di kamar tapi ponselnya ada disana."

"Mungkin nona Luhan pergi lari pagi?"

"Tidak mungkin, Luhan selalu membawa ponselnya saat pergi kemanapun. Tapi sekarang ponselnya ada di kamar." Steffy mengelus tengkuknya dan terlihat sedang berfikir. "Tapi mungkin saja, sih.", lanjut Steffy.

"Ah, sekarang Bibi Shim menyiapkan sarapan saja. Biar aku yang bertanya pada Luhan setelah ia pulang."

"Baik, Nona." Bibi Shim membungkuk sopan sebelum turun untuk kembali ke dapur. Sementara Steffy memiliki satu rencana di kepalanya.

"Karena selama ini Luhan-lah yang membangunkan Sehun dan Luhan sedang pergi, jadi tidak ada salahnya membangunkan uri dongsaeng.", gumamnya lalu menuju ke depan kamar Sehun yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Di otaknya sudah berbaris rencana jahat jika adiknya itu tidak berniat bangun. Walaupun ia hafal betul bahwa minimal satu umpatan harus diterima jika berani mengganggu tidur nyenyak Oh Sehun.

Cklek!

Menganggap jika mengetuk pintu tidaklah berguna, Steffy langsung membuka pintu itu dan bersyukur tidak terkunci. Satu kata yang menggambarkan kamar Sehun adalah gelap, berbeda dengan kamar Luhan tadi yang terang oleh cahaya lampu yang tidak dimatikan. Mungkin Luhan lupa mematikannya.

Langkah Steffy begitu hati-hati, melangkah mencari saklar lampu untuk mempermudah jalannya terlebih dahulu. Tangannya meraba-raba, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Klik!

Lampu berpendar terang, Steffy menyeringai dan bersiap untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Begitu berbalik, bukan menerjang sang adik dan membangunkan lelaki itu sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, melainkan...

Melainkan berdiri kaku, bibir melongo, dan mata terbelalak lebar saat menyaksikan satu pemandangan -luar biasa- asing dimatanya. Steffy menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat, takut akan berteriak dan berujung membangunkan dua manusia yang saling berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Ya, itu Sehun dan Luhan. Steffy tentu mengenali wajah adiknya meskipun wajah lelaki itu tertutup dengan rambut gadis dalam pelukannya. Dan Steffy juga yakin Sehun tidak gila untuk membawa salah satu teman gadisnya ke rumah dan tidur di ranjangnya. Lagipula Steffy yakin, seribu persen yakin jika gadis itu adalah Luhan. Si mungil yang pintar bela diri dan sempat Steffy cari beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang ia fikir sedang lari pagi dan ternyata masih tidur lelap di tempat lain.

Lalu, siapa malaikat yang membawa dua insan itu dalam satu ranjang dan tidur lelap seolah tidak terganggu dengan sinar lampu yang sangat terang?

Steffy tidak bisa berfikir jernih, sebab keterkejutan masih mendominasi dirinya. Satu-satunya ide yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah meninggalkan dua insan itu untuk melanjutkan mimpi masing-masing. Karena itu, Steffy kembali mematikan saklar lampu dan berjalan mengendap keluar dan menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan pasangan kucing dan tikus yang entah bagaimana bisa tidur bersama dan saling berpelukan dengan nyamannya.

"Oh my God, oh my God..."

Steffy tidak berhenti bergumam dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap ke kantor.

Dan Steffy berani bertaruh jika dirinya tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian pagi ini hingga bekerja di butik nanti.

...

Luhan adalah salah satu gadis tersensitif di muka bumi. Insting tajamnya meruntuhkan perkataan lelaki jika seorang perempuan tidaklah peka. Alhasil seketika Luhan memutus mimpi indahnya untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Diantara nyawanya yang masih belum berkumpul seluruhnya, Luhan mendengar pintu tertutup.

 _Siapa yang masuk ke kamarku?_ , batinnya berbicara. Belum menyadari jika ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Luhan bergerak dalam mata yang terpejam, berniat merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku namun gerakannya serasa terkunci. Gerakannya terasa sulit karena sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya dengan sangat erat. Luhan berusaha melepaskannya, tapi sesuatu itu semakin erat mengurung dirinya.

"Eunghh..." Dengan gerakan malas, Luhan membuka kelopak matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit pandangan matanya mulai jelas, dan berusaha lebih keras karena kondisi cahaya yang gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela menembus gorden tebal kelabu.

 _Eh? Gorden kamarku tidak berwarna kelabu, siapa yang menggantinya?,_ Luhan kembali membatin. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya terkumpul, dan saat itu dahinya mengernyit bingung. Indera penciumannya menemukan aroma yang berbeda dengan miliknya, namun entah mengapa Luhan suka dan membuatnya sangat nyaman. Ia nyaris terpejam lagi sebelum ia teringat jika ada sesuatu yang perlu ia ketahui.

Luhan kembali bergerak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari apapun yang melingkupinya. Tangannya terangkat, mendorong sesuatu yang kokoh di depan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Berhasil, akhirnya Luhan berhasil melepaskan diri namun ia tidak berakhir lega, karena...

"Eungh..."

Suara lelaki tengah melenguh dan gerakan di samping tubuhnya membuat Luhan mengernyit. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia bangkit dan menyalakan lampu tidur di meja nakas di sisi kirinya.

Detik ketika lampu itu menyala dan mampu melihat seonggok tubuh lain yang berada disampingnya, mata Luhan melotot sempurna. Luhan masih mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya yang bercecer. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam? Apa yang membuatnya tidak tidur di kamarnya? Apa yang membuatnya berakhir di satu ranjang bersama Oh Sehun.

Benar, lelaki yang masih tidur lelap itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Apa? Oh Sehun?!

"KYAAAAAA!"

...

Sehun turun dari kamarnya menuju meja makan dengan wajah tertekuk. Apalagi dengan adanya Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di sebelah Steffy, membuat kejengkelannya semakin bertambah.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab.", ucap Sehun dingin membuat Luhan dan Steffy menoleh. Sadar jika bukan dirinya yang dimaksud, Steffy kembali fokus pada rotu gandumnya dan mencoba menahan tawa. Oh, Steffy ingin menyaksikan pertengkaran dua manusia yang tadi berpelukan dengan sangat erat di tidurnya.

"Apa?", tanya Luhan tidak kalah ketus. Mungkin jika ada alat pengukur kejengkelan, maka Sehun dan Luhan memiliki tingkat yang sama.

"Telingaku. Kau harus bertanggungjawab kalau sampai gendang telingaku pecah dan daun telingaku robek.", ujar Sehun berapi-api sambil memperlihatkan daun telinganya yang masih memerah.

Hey! Sehun tentu tidak terima! Disaat ia baru bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat lelap, ia harus disuguhkan dengan suara jeritan beberapa oktaf di sampingnya. Tepat disampingnya! Dan pelakunya adalah Xi Luhan, yang langsung berdiri dan kembali menjerit histeris seraya menodong Sehun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyudutkan.

 _'Hei! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada tubuhku? Jangan bilang kau telah memperkosaku? Kau memanfaatkanku yang sedang tidur, ya?'_

Sebelum akhirnya Luhan menarik daun telinganya karena tidak kunjung menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, Sehun yang menjerit karena kesakitan.

"Cih, berlebihan.", sahut Luhan ketus. Baginya telur mata sapi lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat dari pada wajah menyebalkan Sehun.

"Berlebihan kau bilang? Yak-"

"Tidak baik marah-marah di meja makan."

Seseorang menginterupsi, yaitu Tuan Oh yang sudah siap berangkat kerja dengan tas kantor dan jas di lengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Paman Oh!", sapa Luhan semangat seraya berdiri. Senyumannya begitu hangat membuat Tuan Oh terkekeh.

"Selamat pagi, Lu. Ah ya, kenapa tadi malam kau tidak ikut makan malam?", tanya Tuan Oh membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"Emm, saya hanya sedikit kelelahan, Paman. Jadi saya ketiduran. Maaf."

"Cih, aku tidak ditanyai? Bahkan aku juga tidak ikut makan malam. Tidak adil!", gumam Sehun masih dengan keketusan yang amat jelas.

"Apanya yang tidak adil? Bukannya kau memang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah? Ayah bahkan berfikir kau lupa jika masih memiliki rumah." Dengan santainya Tuan Oh melahap nasi goreng kimchi saat putranya mendecak kesal. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih Luhan karena telah membawa bocah ini ke rumah. Kalau perlu, kau bisa mengikatnya di ranjang setiap malam agar dia tidak kabur ke club."

"Ayah!"

Semuanya ikut tertawa, tak terkecuali Luhan yang merasa dirinya memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas Sehun. Sungguh, ia masih menyimpan kesal gara-gara masalah tadi pagi. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun, ia tidak tahan untuk meleletkan lidahnya.

"Oh ya, Sehun-ah.", panggil Steffy.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini aku meminjam mobilmu."

"Apa?" Sehun kembali berdecak layaknya seorang bocah yang bola sepaknya akan diambil.

"Mobilku masih di bengkel. Aku tidak bisa naik taksi karena harus survey bahan di beberapa tempat."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang hanya pergi di satu tempat. Ayah juga tidak mungkin naik taksi."

"Ayah harus ke pabrik.", jawab Tuan Oh membuat putranya semakin geram.

"Kenapa tidak pinjam punya gadis ini saja? Itu bukan mobilnya, kan?"

"Big no!", tolak Steffy tegas. "Kalau Luhan meminjamkannya padamu, kau akan meninggalkannya. Aku sudah hafal dengan segala ide licikmu, Oh Sehun."

"Noona-"

"Berhenti mencari alasan dan cepat berikan kunci mobilmu!"

"Berikan, Oh Sehun." Luhan bersuara, ikut memaksa Sehun untuk memberikan kunci mobil kesayangannya kepada sang kakak. Dan akhirnya dengan sedikit -ah, tidak, tetapi banyak- tidak rela, Sehun memberikan kunci mobilnya membuat Steffy bahagia bukan main.

" _Thank you, little Baby..."_

Cup!

"Ya! Kenapa kau mencium pipiku?"

"Wae~? Bukankah hal yang wajar jika seorang kakak mencium adiknya?"

"Ish! Menjijikan!"

Steffy tertawa kecil, sangat senang bisa mengerjai adiknya. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak bisa menjahili Sehun, akibat kesibukannya dan juga Sehun yang jarang berada dirumah. Steffy harus banyak berterima kasih pada Luhan yang emtah bagaimana caranya bisa membuat Sehun kembali ke rumah dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ayah harus berangkat.", ucap Tuan Oh setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Pria paruh baya itu-pun bangkit dan mencium pipi putri sulungnya dengan sayang. Untuk Sehun, ia tidak melakukannya. Bukan karena tidak mau, tetapi putranya itu sangat anti dengan perilaku seperti itu. Menjijikkan, katanya.

"Hati-hati Paman."

Tuan Oh mengangguk sebelum pergi membawa jas dan tas kantornya. Sekarang tinggal Steffy, Luhan, dan Sehun di meja makan. Menyelesaikan makanan di depan masing-masing hingga Steffy mengecek jam tangannya dan memekik karena nyaris terlambat.

"Oh my God! Aku harus segera pergi. Luhan-ah, aku titip Sehun padamu, oke?"

"Aku mengerti, Eonni."

"Oh ya, Lu. Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Luhan diam, menunggu Steffy menyampaikan pertanyaannya. "Apa tadi malam kau membuat bubur?"

Dan pertanyaan Steffy membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya telah membuat kekacauan didapur dan belum sempat membereskannya karena Sehun melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Eonni, maafkan aku. Aku lupa membereskannya. Ah, pasti Bibi Shim kerepotan karenaku." Luhan terlihat sangat bersalah. Bodohnya ia tidak ingat sedikitpun tentang tadi malam. Entah karena terlalu lelah menangis beberapa jam atau memang terlalu nyaman, Luhan sangat mudah terlelap hingga baru terbangun pukul enam tadi.

"Ah, jadi benar kau yang membuatnya? Untuk siapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Bagaikan baru sembuh dari amnesia, Luhan kembali teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada peralatan dapur yang belum ia cuci. Yaitu kondisi kesehatan Sehun. Luhan langsung melirik Sehun, lelaki itu sibuk dengan sarapannya, berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan pembicaraan Luhan dan Steffy. Baru setelah merasa sepasang mata melihatnya, Sehun mendongak. Memandang Luhan yang seolah tengah bertanya kepadanya. Sehun tahu maksud tatapan itu, jadi ia menggeleng.

"T-tidak, Eonni. Aku hanya… hanya ingin makan bubur. Ya, aku sudah lama tidak makan bubur." Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan setelah mengarang sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi kenyataan jika ia memasak bubur untuk Sehun.

"Ah, begitu. Aku mengerti. _Gwaenchana,_ Bibi Shim sudah menduga jika itu adalah kau." Luhan bernafas lega saat Steffy mempercayai ucapannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Lu. Dan tidak direpotkan oleh bocah itu."

"Apa?", sahut Sehun merasa Steffy tengah membicarakannya.

Steffy mengendikkan bahu, meraih tasnya di atas meja dan berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Steffy sudah pergi, tinggal Sehun dan Luhan yang masih ada tanda-tanda akan selesai. Ah, sebenarnya Luhan sudah selesai. Ia hanya memandang Sehun dan memperhatikan dengan seksama ekspresi Sehun.

"Aku lupa kalau kau sakit tadi malam.", ucap Luhan membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Dan sekarang kau terlihat baik-baik saja, syukurlah."

"Aku memang baik-baik saja. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kondisiku."

Luhan mencebik, mengingat dengan jelas jika ucapan Sehun barusan adalah salah besar, kebalikan dari fakta yang terjadi. Yah, karena Luhan ingat jelas, bagaimana lelaki itu menggigil, berkeringat dingin, dan nyaris pingsan kalau saja Luhan tidak membantunya menuju kamar.

"Ya, sangat berlebihan. Sampai aku ketakutan kalau kau akan mati terjatuh dari tangga."

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan bangkit dan mengendikkan bahu. "Aku akan bersiap. Jadwal kuliahmu jam delapan, kan?"

…

Di lain tempat…

"Mobil anda sudah selesai diperbaiki, Nona."

"Terima kasih, paman. Tapi paman bisa meletakannya kembali di garasi. Saya sudah meminjam mobil Sehun."

"Eh? Jadi Tuan muda tidak menggunakan mobil?"

Steffy tersenyum, sedikit menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya. _Menyeringai._

"Biar Sehun berangkat dengan Luhan, Paman. Mereka searah, sudah seharusnya mereka berangkat bersama. Saya berangkat, paman." Steffy memutar-mutar kunci mobil Sehun di jarinya seraya bersenandung kecil. Ia tidak tahan untuk melakukan rencana-rencana selanjutnya sesuai dengan impiannya. Impian untuk menyatukan si kucing dan tikus.

Abaikan saat Steffy melongo tidak percaya tadi pagi di kamar Sehun. Karena setelah Steffy pikir-pikir kembali, Sehun dan Luhan terlihat _cute_ saat bersama.

…

"Biar aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak, aku saja."

"Kau masih sakit, Sehun-ssi."

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Tapi aku takut kalau pusingmu kambuh. Aku belum mau mati muda, tahu!"

"Ck!"

Sehun akhirnya menyerahkan kunci mobil Luhan kepada si pemilik hak. Ya, _Sehun mengalah._ Lebih tepatnya terpaksa karena ia tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh. Lagipula Luhan benar, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing meskipun tidak separah tadi malam. Pijatan kecil Luhan di dahinya ternyata sangat manjur untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan normal. Bibir tipisnya sesekali bersenandung, sediit mengurangi kesunyian karena Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bicara. Lelaki itu hanya bersedekap sambil menujukan pandangannya pada pemandangan jalan di samping kanannya.

"Haruskah kita ke Rumah Sakit dulu?"

"Untuk?"

"Kau harus memeriksakan tubuhmu."

"Kau mau aku terlambat masuk kuliah?"

Sehun benar, tetapi Luhan tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika nantinya kondisi Sehun semakin parah. Walaupun ia terlihat bak-baik saja, tapi siapa tahu Sehun hanya tidak ingin merepotkan diri dengan rumah sakit dan sejenisnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kondisimu belum pulih benar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, kau banyak bicara akan membuatku pusing."

Luhan seketika terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya fokus pada laju mobil. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tertidur dalam waktu sepuluh menit sebelum mereka sampai. Sehun bisa saja tertidur, jika ia tidak mendengar gerutuan dari bibir Luhan. Tidak keras, tapi telinga tajam Sehun mampu mendengarnya.

"Tahu begini, aku akan melarangmu berangkat dan istirahat di rumah saja."

Sehun berusaha menghiraukan, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Ia menyukai kekesalan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran itu.

Ah, bagaimana Luhan bisa melakukannya? Melakukan hal yang membuat Sehun (lagi-lagi) tidak bisa berkutik.

…

Jam sepuluh di musim panas adalah neraka. Matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya, membuat keringat berlomba-lomba mengucur dan tenggorokan menjadi kering. Luhan tersenyum lega setelah _Iced Americano_ memasuki kerongkongannya. Ia mendesah pelan saat ia berhasil menemukan kenyamanan yang didapatkan dari sebuah kedai kopi di pinggir jalan, tidak jauh dari kampus Sehun. Ia memang berencana datang kemari sudah lama, tapi baru kali ini bisa merealisasikannya. Ah, ia tidak salah memilih tempat menghabiskan waktu selagi menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya. Tempat yang bisa membuat tubuhnya sedikit mendingin dengan guyuran _Air Conditioner_ yang cukup banyak dan juga pelanggan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Luhan memilih tempat dimana ia bisa melihat pemandangan orang-orang berjalan di lar melalui jendela kaca berukuran besar di samping kirinya. Ditemani _Iced Americano_ dan sepiring kecil _chocolate cookies,_ Luhan memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Senyumnya merekah, bersaing dengan sinar matahari di atas sana.

Hingga kemudian _speaker_ untuk menghibur pelanggan memperdengarkan sebuah lagu yang membuat senyum Luhan lenyap. Senyumannya tergantikan oleh ekspresi kaku dan pandangan kosong ke arah luar. Mungkin bagi orang yang melihatnya, Luhan seperti sedang menikmati lagu itu, tetapi siapa sangka jika jiwanya seolah tertarik di masa lalu.

" _Luhan-ah!"_

" _Hmm…"_

" _Yak! Lihat ke Oppa!"_

" _Wae~?"_

" _Oppa ingin menyanyikan lagu. Dengarkan, oke?"_

" _Sambil memetik gitar juga?"_

" _Heum. Tentu."_

" _Oke, aku akan mendengarkan."_

" _ **I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you**_

 _ **But today, I am singing this song just for you**_

 _ **Tonight, within those two eyes and a smile**_

 _ **I can see the pains from protecting me**_

 _ **You and I together. It's just feels so right**_

 _ **Even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you**_

 _ **You and I together, don't ever let go of my hands**_

 _ **Even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you"**_

 **[English Translation : Park Bom You &I]**

" _Oppa, bukankah ini lagu seperti lagu sepasang kekasih?"_

" _Benar,lalu?"_

" _Kenapa Oppa menyanyikannya padaku?"_

" _Oppa hanya ingin berlatih untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"_

" _Hish! Jadi aku dijadikan media berlatih?"_

" _Haha! Mianhae… Sebagai gantinya Oppa akan membelikanmu chocolate cookies yang banyak. Mau?"_

" _Oppa selalu tahu cara untuk merayuku!"_

" _Call?"_

" _Call!"_

" _Jadi berapa nilai untuk Oppa?"_

" _Hmm, delapan dari sepuluh?"_

" _Sepertinya lumayan. Terima kasih dongsaeng!"_

" _Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis itu?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Seseorang yang akan mendapatkan lagu ini?"_

" _Kau tidak akan mengenalnya."_

" _Kalau begitu kenalkan padaku."_

" _Kalau Oppa tidak mau?"_

" _Oppa!"_

" _Baiklah! Dia adalah teman di kampus baru Oppa."_

" _Cantik?"_

" _Kau akan tahu nanti."_

Luhan tidak merasakan pipinya basah ataupun hidungnya tersumbat karena cukup lama menangis. Begitu sadar jika dirinya sedang di tempat umum, Luhan langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan mengambil tissue dari tas. Mencoba memperbaiki kondisi wajahnya yang pasti sekarang sudah sembab dan memerah. Lagu telah selesai, digantikan oleh lagu lain dengan irama yang lebih ceria. Namun sayangnya tidak berhasil mengembalikan mood Luhan menjadi ceria kembali.

Ia terlanjur terlempar ke masa lalu.

Drrt… drrt…

Getaran ponsel di atas meja membuat Luhan mendongak. Ia menatap nomor tak dikenal yang tertera di ponselnya, dan lantas mengangkatnya saat getaran ke lima. Sebelumnya, Luhan berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sengau.

"Hallo?"

'Luhan-ssi?'

"Ya. Ini aku. Siapa?", tanya Luhan. Karena jujur ia tidak bisa mengenali siapa pemilik suara perempuan di seberang telepon.

"Ini aku, Seolhyun. Cepat datang ke _basecamp_ Sehun sekarang."

" _Wae?_ Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" Luhan mendadak cemas. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu buruk telah terjadi.

"Cepat datang atau kau akan menyesal, GADIS MURAHAN!"

…

_TBC_

…

 **Aku apdet, cuma mau ngucapin SELAMAT ATAS PENGHARGAAN YANG EXO TERIMA TADI MALAM! Demi kekayaan tujuh puluh turunan Suho yang gak bakal habis, aku seneeengggg banget! Akhirnya kerja keras EXO terbayar juga, akhirnya lelahnya member EXO yg dua hari konser ditambah perform MAMA mendapat hasil yg baik! terima kasih buat EXO-L yg udah ngevote sampe kuota ambyar tak tersisa. Kalian luar biasaaahhh :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Luhan menjadi assistant Steffy untuk mengawasi dan merubah pribadi dari sosok menyebalkan, berandal, dan 'player' bernama Sehun. Apakah Luhan berhasil mengubah sifat lelaki itu?**

 **-LUssistant-**

HunHan story. Steffy Oh (OC). Find other cast by yourself.

GS

M rated

Short Fic (10 Chapter)

...

 **DLDR! Be careful! Typo(s) are detected.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berhubung** **8** **bulan dianggurin, Kalo udah lupa sama jalan ceritanya, bisa intip previous chapter ^^v**

...

Luhan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain pikiran buruk yang menguasai otaknya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha berpikiran positif, berkali-kali pula ia gagal dan berujung menggigit bibir gelisah. Lalu saat ia berusaha menelepon di nomor yang sama, nomor yang memperdengarkan suara Seolhyun sebelumnya, Luhan tidak menemukan jawaban apapun selain operator yang berbicara bahwa nomor itu mereject panggilannya.

Luhan telah mencapai tempat itu. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, menekan bel di ujung pintu sebelah kanan. Jantungnya berdebar saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu untuknya.

"Luhan-ssi?"

Itu Jongin. Berdiri melongo memandang Luhan yang terlihat gelisah.

"Apa Sehun di dalam? Bolehkah aku menengoknya?"

"Darimana kau tahu Sehun ada disini?", tanya lelaki itu yang dianggap Luhan sebagai sebuah kalimat usiran halus untuknya.

Untuk seseorang yang tidak diharapkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tapi Luhan berusaha tidak terpengaruh dan dengan cepat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan kenapa Seolhyun harus mengancamnya untuk datang.

"Seolhyun-ssi meneleponku."

"Seolhyun?" Alis Jongin menukik saat nama Seolhyun tersebut. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya adalah, kenapa Seolhyun membuang-buang waktu menghubungi Luhan yang menjadi musuh nomor satu diantara mereka?

"Ya, aku yang memintanya kemari."

Dibalik daun pintu yang kini terbuka lebar, Luhan menemukan sosok Seolhyun tengah berdiri melipat tangannya di dada. Seperti biasa, ia akan memasang wajah paling tidak bersahabat jika berurusan dengan Luhan.

"Untuk apa? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau keadaan Sehun sekarat gara-gara dia!"

"S-sekarat? Jongin-ssi, kumohon jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Apa Sehun-ssi pingsan? Apa Sehun-ssi sakit lagi?", tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi. Ekpsresinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa namun tidak menunjukkan kelemahan layaknya seorang perempuan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu.", ucap Seolhyun menginterupsi. "Empat mata", tambahnya membuat Jongin memutar bola mata, beranjak pergi setelah menyadari jika Seolhyun memintanya untuk pergi.

Jongin kembali masuk, meninggalkan dua perempuan dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak diwajah masing-masing di depan pintu.

"Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?"

 _Plak!_

Bukan jawaban yang Luhan dapatkan, melainkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi sebelah kirinya. Ia mendesis, refleks memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat luapan amarah sosok gadis didepannya.

Keterkejutannya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, sebelum Luhan kembali berbicara santai seolah tidak ada yang terjadi kepadanya meskipun bekas merah tamparan menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya agar bisa menamparku? Wow!"

"Tutup mulutmu, jalang!" Emosi Seolhyun nampaknya semakin menjadi-jadi setelah ia tidak berhasil membuat Luhan ketakutan karenanya.

"Jalang?" Mata rusa Luhan menyipit. "Jelaskan padaku, bagian mana dari diriku yang bisa kau sebut jalang? Kau tahu, ucapanmu sungguh tidak sopan untuk ukuran orang yang tidak mengenalku, Seolhyun-ssi."

Seolhyun menyeringai jahat. Matanya menelusuri tubuh mungil Luhan dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan jijik yang kentara. "Tidak ada. Dimataku kau tetap jalang yang suka mencari perhatian _mangsa_ -nya."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar, berharap amarah dalam dirinya tidak berkobar untuk sekarang. Ia pantang menyerang seorang perempuan. Ia cukup mengerti, menyerang perempuan sama saja akan memperpanjang masalah.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Cepat katakan apa maumu dan biarkan aku melihat kondisi Sehun."

"Jauhi Sehun!", perintah Seolhyun membuat Luhan mendecih malas. Ia sudah kebal dengan perintah yang sama dari teman dekat Sehun yang lain. Dan jika mereka memintanya untuk menjauhi Sehun, maka, Luhan punya jawaban yang sama pula. Ia tidak akan menjauhi Sehun sebelum permintaan Steffy berhasil ia kabulkan dan masa perjanjiannya dan Sehun-pun belum habis.

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Kau hanya bisa membuatnya menderita, jalang! Sehun sakit karena kau terlalu memaksanya!" Oh, sepertinya Luhan harus membiasakan diri dengan panggilan _jalang_ yang ditujukan untuknya. Walaupun sebenarnya, Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Seolhyun memberi panggilan sekasar itu untuknya. Itu terlalu kasar, sungguh. Mungkin jika Luhan tidak memiliki pemikiran _masa bodoh,_ ia tidak akan tinggal diam dan menuntutnya di pengadilan. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. "Jauhi Sehun dan aku akan meminta Steffy eonni untuk memecatmu!", sambung Seolhyun.

"Silahkan saja kalau bisa." Luhan mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Bahkan Steffy eonni sendiri yang memohon kepadaku untuk menjadi asistennya mengawasi Sehun."

Entah salah siapa, Luhan memang ditakdirkan terlahir menjadi seorang gadis berwatak keras dan tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Gadis itu memiliki prinsip untuk tetap bertahan, tidak perduli seberapa kuat orang-orang mencoba menyeret paksa dirinya untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang ada didalam genggamannya, Ia akan tetap mempertahankan hingga keadaan yang memaksanya.

Dan kini, sesuatu itu adalah Sehun.

Lagipula itu bukan semata keinginan Luhan, melainkan ia memiliki tujuan lain yang menyangkut masa depan Oh Sehun.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas kondisi Oh Sehun.", ucap Luhan mengalah, akhirnya, setelah mencoba berpikir keras mencari jalan agar Seolhyun lebih _lunak_ dan tidak berujung dengan munculnya keributan.

"Cih! Bertanggungjawab kau bilang? Apa yang akan kau pertanggungjawabkan jika ada sesuatu yang buruk pada Sehun?" Seolhyun tidak berhenti untuk mengintimidasi Luhan. Gerak tubuh dan ekspresi wajahnya sungguh mencerminkan kebencian pada Luhan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Seolhyun kepalang kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Sehun tiba-tiba pingsan ketika keluar dari kelas. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui wajah pucatnya sejak awal. Tapi Sehun mengelak dan berkata baik-baik saja. Lalu aku ingat satu hal, jika kau mengantar Sehun dengan mobilnya. Kau yang memaksanya, kan? KAU, KAN?!"

Nafas Seolhyun terdengar bersahutan. Emosinya meledak tanpa terkendali dan Luhan-pun pasrah seandainya Seolhyun berbuat kasar kepadanya.

Ya, Luhan tercengang mendengar penuturan Seolhyun mengenai Sehun. Ia tidak menduga jika keputusannya untuk membawa Sehun ke kampusnya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

Lelaki itu belum sembuh benar. Semalam ia terlihat kesakitan dan seharusnya Luhan menyadarinya lebih awal. Sehun tidak mungkin langsung sembuh hanya dalam waktu semalam, kan?

"Oke, aku minta maaf untuk itu.", ungkap Luhan, menyadari kesalahannya yang tidak memeriksa kondisi Sehun lebih jauh dan membiarkan saja Sehun pergi kuliah. Toh sebenarnya jika Sehun memaksa, Luhan masih bisa memaksanya pula. Tapi bodohnya ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?" Mendadak suara Seolhyun terdengar lebih rendah dan seringaian menghiasi sudut kiri bibirnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sungguh, Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Toh ia memang sangat menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ya, aku akan bertanggungjawab dengan menelepon rumah sakit-"

"Aku sudah memanggil dokter pribadiku.", putus Seolhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkannya makan-"

"Tidak perlu, kau pergi saja. Itu adalah ide yang paling bagus."

"Oke."

"Lalu? Tunggu apalagi?"

Luhan menyerahkan kunci mobil Sehun kepada Seolhyun. "Kunci mobil Sehun. Kau bisa mengantarnya pulang dengan ini kalau Sehun-ssi sudah sadar. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Cepat pergi!", usir Seolhyun pedas. Sungguh, ia sangat muak melihat sosok Luhan lebih lama lagi. Ingin rasanya ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Ah ya, Seolhyun-ssi. Aku mohon untuk mengantarkan Sehun-ssi pulang. Steffy eonni pasti sangat mencemaskannya."

"Hmm,"

Brak!

Pintu tertutup.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Oh Sehun-ssi.", gumamnya sebelum Luhan berbalik, menjauhi unit apartment yang sering dikatakan sebagai _basement_ itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

…

"Kau sudah bangun?", tanya Seolhyun lalu cepat cepat meletakkan kunci mobil dalam genggamannya di atas meja nakas.

Sehun terbangun. Tepat saat pintu kamar terbuka dan Seolhyun muncul lalu duduk disampingnya. Ah, sebenarnya Sehun tidak tertidur, hanya saja kepalanya yang berdenyut membuatnya mau tidak mau memejamkan mata dan terlihat seperti orang tidur bagi teman-temannya. Efek kantuk dari obat yang ia telan sepertinya hanya sedikit bereaksi. Rasa pusing masih menderanya meskipun kini sedikit berkurang.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?", tanya Sehun, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar pada bantal.

"Huh? Kapan?" Seolhyun balik bertanya. Sangat berharap jika Sehun tidak mendengar apapun mengenai tadi, termasuk dirinya yang keceplosan berteriak.

Unit apartment ini lumayan kecil. Tidak ada peredam suara dan jarak per ruangannya tidak terlalu jauh. Termasuk jarak satu kamar yang saat ini Sehun tempati dengan pintu utama. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa membeli apartment yang lebih layak untuk berkumpul dengan sahabatnya, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur nyaman di tempat ini, begitu pula Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Barusan. Kau terdengar seperti berteriak dan-"

"Ah itu!" Seolhyun menyela. "A-aku bicara dengan Jongin. Aku berbicara dengannya tapi dia memakai headset. Yah, tentu aku marah dan tidak sadar berteriak. Maaf, mengganggu tidurmu."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh membuat Seolhyun bernafas lega. 'Jangan sampai Sehun tahu kalau gadis jalang itu kemari!', ucapnya dalam hati. Ia hanya tidak mau Sehun memikirkan gadis itu.

Egois? Seolhyun tidak perduli. Sudah cukup ia berpura-pura menjadi teman siaga bagi Sehun, tatkala hatinya berbohong dan berteriak memintanya untuk jujur pada perasaannya untuk Sehun yang menganggapnya lebih dari teman biasa.

Memangnya siapa yang tahan hanya berteman dengan Oh Sehun? Apalagi lelaki itu terkenal dengan 'bakat'-nya membuat wanita menjerit keenakan. Seolhyun tidak akan sabar menunggu waktu tiba kepada dirinya. dengan senang hati, Seolhyun akan menyerahkan tubuhnya hingga pingsan sekalipun.

"Hmm."

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengambilkan bubur untukmu."

Seolhyun kembali pergi, dalam hati bersyukur karena Sehun tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Sehun juga kembali menyamankan tubuhnya, membiarkan kepalanya tidak beralaskan bantal bermaksud untuk mengurangi pusingnya.

Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak, sebelum mata tajamnya kembali terbuka sepersekian detik berikutnya. Berterimakasihlah pada otak Sehun yang masih bisa berfungsi di samping rasa pusing yang menyebalkan. Karena saat Sehun melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing dimatanya, ia langsung menatap sesuatu itu.

 _Kunci mobilku?_

Dan Sehun hanya merasa pusing, bukan amnesia yang membuatnya lupa kenyataan bahwa itu memang kunci mobil kesayangannya dan ia tidak membawa mobil hari ini. Tentu ia masih ingat bahwa Luhanlah yang menyetir mobilnya tadi pagi, dan setelah itu pergi dengan membawa mobilnya pula.

 _Lalu kenapa sekarang ada di atas meja?_

"Apa gadis itu datang kemari?", gumam Sehun, lalu tanpa sadar mengelus puncak kepalanya seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kurasa tidak.", imbuhnya, masih tidak sadar dengan kelakuan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Mencoba memastikan bahwa tidak ada sentuhan tangan hangat Luhan yang ia dapat siang ini seperti tadi malam.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan kunci mobilnya karena kepalanya memang sudah pusing sejak awal. Ia tidak mau menambah beban pikiran pada otaknya oleh sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipikirkan.

…

 _ARGGHH! Kau bodoh, Xi Luhan!_

Kepalanya menjadi sasaran pukulan tangannya sendiri. Sakit? Tentu saja tidak. Luhan tidak mungkin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan membuat kepalanya berdarah. Bisa panjang urusannya jika Luhan tiba-tiba pingsan dan tidak ada satupun yang mengenal dirinya.

Masih ingat dengan phobianya terhadap darah, bukan?

Luhan baru saja turun dari bis umum. Beruntung ia masih membawa beberapa lembar won di dalam saku celana, sebab dompetnya tertinggal di mobil Sehun. Untuk kali ini saja, Luhan ingin _mangkir_ dari pekerjaannya mengikuti Sehun. Toh, pihak yang diikuti juga tidak berada dalam jangkauan matanya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin kemana tujuannya, tetapi ia memilih berjalan-jalan saja, hitung-hitung, mengingat kembali kenangan menyenangkan yang pernah dialaminya di Seoul.

Hanya kenangan menyenangkan, sedangkan ia berusaha menendang jauh memori menyakitkan yang juga pernah dialaminya.

Luhan menduduki sebuah bangku panjang dengan suasana sekitarnya yang cukup sepi. Dedaunan mulai menguning dan beberapa diantaranya berjatuhan, menandakan jika musim gugur akan datang tidak lama lagi. Naungan sebuah pohon besar membuat Luhan tidak merasakan sengatan panas dikulitnya. Ia merogoh _headset_ di saku kemejanya dan memakaikan kabel berwarna putih itu di kedua daun telinganya. Sebuah keberuntungan ketika Luhan tidak lupa mengikutsertakan headset kemanapun ia pergi. Sebuah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan selama mengekori Sehun, bagaimanapun, ia akan bosan tanpa melakukan apapun dan mendengarkan musik adalah salah satu solusinya.

Dan kini, lagu dari Zion.T berjudul _The Song_ mengalun dari ponselnya.

" _LEPASKAN AKU!"_

Luhan tersentak. Mata rusanya terbuka lebar dan ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari asal suara perempuan yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Matanya menajam, memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari tempat Luhan. Alhasil Luhan tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana.

"Apa dia yang barusan berteriak?", tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melepaskan sebelah headsetnya dan memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

" _Lepas atau aku akan berteriak!"_

Oh shit! Luhan tidak salah dengar. Itu memang suara perempuan dan mendengar kalimatnya, Luhan tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam bahaya. Tapi, dimana asal suara itu?

Insting tajamnya membuat Luhan bergegas menghampiri dua lelaki dan satu perempuan yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Ia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, tapi insting setajam hewan buas miliknya tidak pernah salah.

Memang perempuan itu yang berteriak. Tengah berusaha mempertahankan tasnya yang ditarik oleh salah satu lelaki yang bersamanya.

"HEY BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!"

Luhan tahu ini menggelikan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya untuk menghampiri _mereka._ Ia kini tak ubahnya seorang pahlawan yang datang karena ada seseorang yang meminta pertolongan. Namun bedanya, ia adalah perempuan yang tidak perlu di elu-elukan dan perbedaan yang paling terlihat adalah ketika respon dua lelaki itu. Justru tertawa dan tidak takut sama sekali.

"Siapa kau? Mau berusaha menjadi pahlawan, huh?", tanya salah seorang lelaki itu dengan tingkah sombongnya.

" _Ahjussi!_ Cepat kembalikan tas Nona ini!"

"Huh? Bahasa Koreamu sangat aneh. Apa kau seorang imigran gelap? Haha!"

"Ck! Berhenti mengulur waktu! Cepat berikan atau aku akan…"

"Akan apa? Akan menendang selangkanganku dengan tulang kecilmu itu? Haha!"

Sejenis tawa yang memuakkan. Luhan berdecih sebelum ia menangkap basah salah satu lelaki itu mengambil dompet dari tas gadis tadi dengan diam-diam.

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI TAS ITU, KEPARAT!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapu-"

BUGH!

"AKH!"

"KAU FIKIR AKU TIDAK PUNYA MATA, HUH?!"

Luhan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya tepat di rahang si lelaki. Kepalan tangannya memang sekecil batu sungai, namun kekuatannya sekeras batu karang, berhasil membuat darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir si lelaki, dan mungkin menyebabkan rahangnya sedikit bergeser.

Kejadian itu hanya berlalu sekian detik. Teman si lelaki masih terbengong, mengetahui temannya tersungkur di atas tanah kering dan mengaduh kesakitan. Detik itu pula, Luhan meraih tangan gadis yang menjadi korban dan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari dua lelaki itu.

Setelah cukup jauh, Luhan dan gadis itu berhenti. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, tapi setidaknya bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena sekitarnya sudah cukup ramai. Dua lelaki itu tidak akan menyerangnya di tempat keramaian kan?

"Kau baik?", tanya Luhan pada si gadis. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan isi tasmu?", tanya Luhan lagi.

Gadis itu lalu membuka tasnya dan mengaduk isinya. Semuanya lengkap, tidak ada satupun yang dibawa oleh para lelaki itu.

"Para lelaki itu belum mengambil barangku."

"Syukurlah." Setidaknya Luhan tidak perlu mendatangi lelaki itu agar mengembalikan apa yang dicurinya. Luhan tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh dengan penjahat dan sejenisnya. _Well,_ dia disini bukan untuk menghajar penjahat dan berakhir di kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan, oke?

"Terima kasih banyak, Eonni. Ugh! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidak ada Eonni. Mungkin aku akan menangis selama seminggu untuk meratapi tugas akhirku yang kandas di dalam laptop ini.", ucap gadis itu dengan mata sipitnya yang berbinar lucu. Matanya terlihat seperti _puppy_ dan Luhan menyukainya. Ia sebenarnya cukup bosan dengan mata rusanya.

 _Well,_ jangan dihiraukan pikiran bodoh Luhan.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu di ganggu lelaki itu."

"Tapi tetap saja Eonni penyelamatku!" Gadis itu berseru nyaring, membuat Luhan terkejut dengan suaranya yang melengking. Pantas saja, teriakannya tadi terdengar jelas oleh Luhan meskipun telinga Luhan tersumpal headset.

"O-oke. Sama-sama kalau begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama Eonni? Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Si gadis bernama Baekhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan membalasnya beberapa detik kemudian. "Luhan."

"Eonni bukan orang Korea ya?"

 _Darimana dia bisa tahu?_ "Ya. Aku orang China."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Pantas saja. Aksen bicara Eonni sedikit aneh. Hihi,"

"A-ah benarkah?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Apa terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya bukan orang Korea? Toh, memang benar sih.

"Dan aku sangat penasaran, bagaimana caranya Eonni bisa membuat pria itu ambruk dengan satu kali pukulan?"

"Aku pernah berlatih Taekwondo. Jadi, aku sedikit menggunakannya tadi."

 _Sebenarnya bukan hanya 'pernah', tapi juga sudah cukup ahli di bidang seni bela diri itu._

"Whooaa!" Gadis itu berdecak kagum. Hal yang selalu Luhan dapatkan saat menolong gadis-gadis kesusahan saat di Beijing. Luhan hanya memberi senyuman paksanya. _Well,_ dia tidak suka mendapat reaksi seperti itu. Terlalu berlebihan, katanya.

"Eonni, karena Eonni telah menyelamatkan hidupku dan tugas skripsiku, sekarang aku akan menraktir Eonni. Eonni belum pernah mencoba patbingsu di seberang jalan kan?"

"A-ah, tidak perlu. Aku tulus menolong, _kok_!", tolak Luhan merasa tidak enak, toh dia hanya sedikit menolong gadis itu hanya karena tidak sengaja. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain, sebab gadis itu sudah menyeret lengannya untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang gadis itu inginkan.

" _No no!_ Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Baekhyun dengan keras memaksa. Oh, sepertinya gadis itu memiliki tingkat kekeraskepalaan yang akut. Alhasil Luhan hanya pasrah saat di seret, tanpa tahu bagaimana cara menolaknya.

"O-oke."

…

Luhan pulang saat hari sudah gelap. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang mengantarnya pulang dengan mengendarai mobil. Awalnya Luhan menolak, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak memiliki pilihan saat Baekhyun memaksa dengan menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ -nya yang Luhan sukai. Seharian penuh mereka menghabiskan waktu di kedai patbingsu, menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk makanan dingin yang serta merta menjadi menu favorit Luhan itu. Bercerita apapun seolah mereka saling mengenal, meskipun sebenarnya tidak sedekat itu.

Tapi anehnya Luhan tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Ia merasa nyaman berbincang dengan Baekhyun yang memang memiliki sifat ramah dan mudah bergaul. Dan satu hal lagi, ternyata ia dan Baekhyun memiliki nasib yang sama.

 _Aku tidak punya banyak teman. Mereka hanya datang saat membutuhkanku. Kekasihku-pun terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya hingga tidak bisa menemaniku yang suntuk oleh tugas akhir. Terima kasih Eonni telah menemaniku._

Sama-sama tidak memiliki banyak teman. Cuma bedanya, Luhan tidak memiliki kekasih. Itu saja.

Luhan memasuki kediaman keluarga Oh yang terlihat sepi. _Apa aku pulang terlalu larut?_ , gumam Luhan dalam hati. Ia lalu melewati ruang tengah, menemukan Sehun duduk di sofa menghadap layar TV.

"Darimana saja kau?", tanya lelaki itu membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Bukan urusanmu.", jawabnya singkat.

"Dasar pemakan gaji buta!"

"Aku belum makan dan siapa yang menyuruhku 'libur' hari ini?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu."

"Menyuruh teman-temanmu, lebih tepatnya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan mendengus. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Sebenarnya tangannya gatal untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun, tapi melihat lelaki itu yang terlihat baik-baik saja, Luhan akhirnya tidak perduli.

"Istirahatlah. Kau perlu tidur yang cukup untuk kembali berkuliah besok.", ucap Luhan dengan suara sedikit keras agar Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak kuliah besok."

Langkah Luhan kontan berhenti. Ia berbalik namun tetap berdiri di anak tangga ketiga.

"Tetap saja kau harus tidur untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhmu."

"Aku sudah tidak sakit."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang membolos?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku membolos karena sakit."

"Apa kau bilang?" Dengan langkah lebar, Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Hal yang sudah ditebak oleh Sehun jika gadis itu pasti tidak akan membiarkannya membolos.

"Aku ingin bolos besok. Bolos dari kuliah dan aktivitas menjenuhkan lainnya. Aku ingin berlibur."

"Apa?!" Mata rusa Luhan membola. "Oh Sehun-ssi, kau ingat dengan kesepakatan kita, kan?" Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan berdecak. "Lalu kenapa kau malah memperpanjang masa _aktif_ -ku disini?

"Steffy sudah mengizinkanku berlibur selama lima hari."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Semudah itu?"

" _Yeah,_ mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena membuatku harus _dipaksa_ olehmu setiap hari." Luhan memutar bola mata mendengar sindiran Sehun. "Meskipun dengan satu syarat, yaitu mengajakmu. Ck! Lalu apa bedanya aku disini dan berlibur jika tetap diekori olehmu?"

"Mengajakku?" Awalnya Luhan kebingungan, namun tidak lama ia mengangguk mengerti. "Ah tentu saja! Steffy eonni tidak akan membiarkanmu libur seperti yang kau pikirkan. Berlibur dengan wanita-wanita seksi, misalnya?"

"Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu."

"Wajah mesummu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.", ucap Luhan tidak perduli. "Dan, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

" _Kita_? Cih, berani sekali kau menyebut _kita_? Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku!"

Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya. Tidak habis fikir mengapa Sehun selalu mempermasalahkan soal kecil yang bahkan tidak Luhan sengaja. "Ya ya ya. Maaf. Jadi intinya kapan Eonni memberimu waktu berlibur?"

"Besok."

"Besok? Kemana?"

"Pulau Jeju."

"Jeju?! Kau gila? Bahkan kau belum sembuh benar dan juga belum membeli tiket pesawat dan-"

"Steffy sudah menyiapkan semuanya.", potong Sehun sebelum mendesah kesal. "Dan dia bersemangat memesan tiket pesawat hanya karena aku memenuhi syaratnya untuk mengajakmu, meskipun tanpa bertanya aku sudah sembuh atau belum."

"Makanya kau harus jadi anak yang baik." Sehun mendelik dan Luhan tertawa lepas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan mengecek kening lelaki itu dengan punggung tangannya. Refleks Sehun berjengit, tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan kembali menyentuh dahinya.

Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, niat untuk menghempaskan tangan –yang sebenarnya menurut Sehun tidak sopan- itu tidak ada sama sekali. Sehun justru menikmati tangan lembut dan nyaman itu meski sedikit dingin.

"Sepertinya demammu benar-benar sembuh. Teman-temanmu memang merawatmu lebih baik."

Sehun tanpa sadar mengerang saat Luhan melepaskan sentuhannya. Beruntung, ekspresi datarnya mampu menjadi penyelamat.

"Minggir! Aku mau ke kamar!"

"Haruskah aku membawa banyak pakaian?"

"Terserah.", tukas Sehun singkat, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas yang berhadapan dengan kamar Luhan. Luhan-pun mengekorinya tanpa bicara lebih banyak. Dalam hati ia tersenyum lega, Sehun memang benar-benar sudah sembuh.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!", panggil Luhan sebelum benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun hanya menoleh, menunggu gadis itu agar bicara. "Kau akan mati jika membohongiku."

Sehun berdecak kesal lalu masuk kamarnya tanpa mengucap apapun.

 _Hell_ , mau bohong atau tidak, mana mungkin gadis itu bisa membunuh dengan lengan kecil itu?

Itulah yang Sehun pikirkan.

…

Ternyata, Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak berbohong. Pagi itu Luhan baru saja menuntaskan mimpinya, sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan Steffy masuk dengan ketukan heels yang menggema.

"Luhan-ah,", panggil Steffy dengan suara tertahan. Jujur saja, ia tidak tega membangunkan Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas. Bahkan kamarnya masih gelap sebelum Steffy menyalakan lampu.

Tak lama, Luhan terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar dan terkejut melihat Steffy sudah duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Eonni?" -dan ia juga langsung terduduk.

"Maaf Lu, Eonni harus membangunkanmu. Tapi kau harus segera bersiap-siap."

Huh? Bersiap-siap? Luhan menggaruk kepalanya linglung. Apa dia melupakan sesuatu? Apa kemarin ia dan Steffy membuat janji? Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Pesawatnya akan _take off_ jam delapan. Kita harus segera ke _Airport._ "

Huh? _Airport_? Luhan masih berusaha mengingat, sampai kemudian satu ingatan muncul dan seketika membuat matanya melotot.

"E-eonni, jadi liburan itu benar?", tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya ia percaya dengan ucapan Sehun tadi malam, tetapi ia tidak tahu jika jadwal keberangkatannya akan sepagi ini.

"Tentu, Sehun terus memaksaku kemarin. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurutinya, dan tentunya dengan syarat kau harus ikut. _Yeah,_ setidaknya bocah itu mulai ada kemajuan untuk belajar karenamu."

"Lalu, Eonni tidak ikut?"

Steffy terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Aku seorang wanita sibuk, Luhan-ah. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kesibukanku hanya karena bocah itu meminta."

Luhan mengangguk paham dan melirik jam weker berbentuk kepala rusa di sampingnya. Tunggu! Tadi Steffy mengatakan pesawatnya akan berangkat jam 8, dan sekarang sudah pukul enam lebih tujuh belas menit. Bukankah itu berarti waktunya kurang dari dua jam lagi?

"Celaka! Kita akan terlambat, Eonni!", seru Luhan, mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar handuk di dalam lemari.

"Aaah kenapa Eonni tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?"

Steffy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan. Siapa sangka dibalik tingkah dan wajahnya yang polos, ia menyimpan sebuah kekuatan yang mampu meretakkan tulang? "Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah. Eonni akan mengintip bocah itu sebentar."

"Heum!"

"Kau sudah menyiapkan barangmu, kan?"

Untungnya, sudah. Tadi malam Luhan sudah menyiapkan barang yang perlu ia bawa selama di Pulau Jeju. Walaupun jumlahnya hanya sedikit dan ia masukkan ke dalam ransel biru tuanya.

Luhan mengangguk dan berhambur memasuki kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

Steffy yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Benar-benar terhibur dengan keberadaan Luhan.

Lebih tepatnya, keberadaan seorang adik perempuan yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi adiknya selamanya.

…

Suasana bandara ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Mungkin diantara lautan manusia itu, hanya Luhan yang tidak menemukan suatu kesibukan yang berarti selain menggigiti ujung kuku jemarinya.

Gadis itu tampil casual di perjalanannya kali ini. Celana pendek selutut, sepatu _converse_ , dan sweater tipis berwarna coklat kopi yang sempat menjadi bahan ejekan Sehun. Hanya manusia aneh yang menggunakan sweater di musim panas seperti sekarang- menurut Sehun-, meskipun bahan sweater itu cukup tipis. Bicara tentang Sehun, lelaki itu juga berpenampilan tak kalah casual. Kemeja putih lengan panjang semi transparan yang sengaja ia buka tiga kancing teratasnya, _riped jeans,_ topi hitam, dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang menambah kesan _cool_ dari dirinya. Walaupun kacamata hitamnya menjadi sasaran Luhan balas dendam, dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mirip dengan orang buta.

"Ingat, Oh Sehun, jangan sampai kau melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Luhan. Aku sudah memesan kamar di salah satu resort untuk kalian masing-masing. Ah ya, jangan membawa wanita malam ke dalam kamar karena aku tidak akan segan untuk mengatakannya pada Ayah!", titah Steffy kepada adik lelakinya. Tidak perduli dimana ia mengomel saat ini, diantara ratusan orang yang memadati bandara. Siapa perduli? Toh orang-orang itu tidak akan perduli dengan omelan Steffy.

Sama seperti Sehun yang memutar bola mata malas. "Ya, ya, ya.", sahutnya tidak perduli.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Luhan, kau bisa jaga diri, kan?", ucap Steffy setelah melihat jarum jam tangannya. Ia ada janji dengan pelanggannya pagi hari ini.

"Hm. Pergilah, Eonni. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

" _Arasseo."_ Tatapan Steffy berubah menegas saat menatap Sehun. "Kau sudah janji, Oh Sehun."

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu. Benar-benar jengah dengan perilaku sang kakak yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai bocah nakal yang perlu di bina.

"Sana, pergi!", usir Sehun, seketika mendapat delikan tajam dari Steffy dan ditambah sikutan keras di pinggangnya –Luhan pelakunya. Sehun mengabaikan delikan Steffy dan justru fokus pada pinggangnya yang sedikit nyeri. Ternyata siku gadis itu tajam juga.

"Dah~"

Steffy beranjak pergi sementara Luhan melambaikan tangan. Begitu Steffy menghilang ditelan ratusan manusia, Luhan beralih menatap tajam Sehun dengan mata rusanya.

"Apa?", tanya Sehun ketus.

"Bisa tidak kau lebih sopan pada Steffy Eonni. Dia kakak kandungmu kalau kau lupa!"

Sehun berdecak. "Memangnya kau tahu dia kakak kandungku? Bisa saja ayah dan ibuku menemukannya di depan teras dan memungutnya."

"Yak!" Tanpa ragu Luhan memberikan sikutan di pinggang Sehun untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Ouch!_ " –yang membuat Sehun kembali mendelik. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Luhan yang super menyebalkan. _Ugh_! Kalau begini caranya, kalaupun ia terlepas dari perilaku semena-mena Steffy, tetap saja ia mendapatkan _siksaan_ di tubuhnya.

"Berhenti bicara sembarangan! Sudah waktunya kita _takeoff!"_ Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang mengumpat di belakang. Baru dua langkah, Luhan berbalik. "Toh kalaupun Steffy Eonni bukan kakak kandungmu, aku lebih percaya jika kau-lah yang ditemukan oleh paman Oh di depan teras dan dipungut. Sifatmu benar-benar berbeda dari mereka!"

"Yak!"

...

Luhan terbangun saat angin pantai membuka tirainya dengan begitu kencang. Ia mendudukkan tubuh, mengernyit sebelum menyalakan ponsel untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Pukul dua belas siang.

Luhan menguap lebar dan menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya. Dia tertidur nyaris dua jam sejak ia mendarat di pulau Jeju dengan selamat dan langsung ke resort. Phobianya pada ketinggian rupanya masih berpengaruh besar, tubuhnya menjadi lemas setelah mendarat dengan sempurna di bandara. Karena itu, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengabaikan Sehun yang tentunya senang bukan main karena Luhan tidak lagi mengekori liburannya. Luhan tidak masalah, toh, ia bisa kembali mengawasi Sehun setelah phobianya membaik.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menyalakan ponselnya. Ia tidak menemukan pesan ataupun panggilan dari Sehun. Ia memang sempat memberitahu Sehun untuk menghubunginya jika memerlukan sesuatu. Dan tentu saja, Sehun tidak membutuhkan Luhan. Alhasil kali ini Luhan berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu dan mengetahui dimana lelaki itu sekarang.

"Neo eodiga?", tanya Luhan begitu sambungannya terhubung.

Terdengar suara decakan kesal di seberang telepon. _"Bukan urusanmu."_

"Tentu urusanku karena kau adalah tanggungjawabku saat ini."

" _Aku tidak perlu dipertanggungjawabkan."_

"Ayolah, Sehun-ssi..." Luhan berpura-pura memohon. "Mari kita bekerja sama. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu liburanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kau sekarang. Aku yakin kau tidak akan beristirahat terlebih dulu sepertiku."

" _Kau serius_ _tidak akan menggangguku_ _?"_

"Tergantung, _sih._ Kalau kau berniat berpesta alkohol dengan wanita berbikini, maka aku akan menyeretmu pulang."

" _Seperti bisa menyeretku saja."_

"Oh, ayolah. Itu tidak penting. Jadi, sekarang kau dimana?"

" _Pantai."_

"Pantai?" Luhan menghambur ke jendela besar yang langsung menyuguhkan pantai dengan keindahan pasir putih yang halus dan ombak kecil. Pantai sepi yang sangat cocok untuk berjemur atau sekedar bermain air asin.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak kuasa menghitung berapa banyak uang yang Steffy keluarkan untuk mem- _booking_ resort mewah pinggir pantai ini.

"Maksudmu di dekat resort kita?"

" _Entahlah."_

KLIK!

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Telepon tertutup begitu saja. Luhan hanya mendecih malas, sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Oh Sehun yang suka memutuskan sambungan telepon tiba-tiba.

Merenggangkan otot sejenak, Luhan lalu berlari kecil ke depan sebuah cermin besar untuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Lebih tepatnya, memperhatikan kuncir rambutnya yang tidak lagi rapi dan memperbaikinya dengan cepat.

Secepat kilat Luhan menyambar tas selempang kesayangannya, lalu melesat keluar kamar untuk menyusul Sehun sebelum lelaki itu berbuat bodoh dengan otak _player_ -nya.

Dilain tempat, Sehun seolah menemukan kembali dunianya yang sempat dirampas oleh Luhan. Matanya teredar di sekitar tempat yang ia pijaki, bibirnya bersiul kecil menggoda wanita-wanita berbikini seksi yang kebetulan melintas didepannya. Pantai musim panas memang terbaik!

Sementara itu Sehun belum berniat memamerkan tubuhnya yang super menggoda, ia menutupi otot perutnya dengan kaus polo _navy_ , tapi wajah rupawan nan panas miliknya membuat Sehun tetap menjadi bahan pembicaraan wanita-wanita berpakaian minim yang sempat melintas disekitar Sehun.

Bukannya Sehun melewatkan _kesempatan,_ ia hanya sedikit butuh _pemanasan_ untuk matanya yang cukup buram setelah melihat huruf-huruf di laptop dan buku penelitiannya. Baru setelah itu, ia akan menyeret salah satu wanita itu ke dalam kamar hotel yang berbeda dari tempat yang dipesan Steffy. Ia bisa memilih salah satu wanita itu untuk ia ajak menghabiskan waktu bersama atau dengan kata lain, _one night stand._

Masa bodoh dengan Xi Luhan, gadis itu tidak akan bisa menemukannya-

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

-tapi Sehun seratus persen salah.

Sehun menggeram dan mengumpati Luhan dalam hati. Ia sangat berterima kasih jika gadis itu akan tersapu ombak dari kejauhan dan tidak akan mendatangi Sehun untuk menghancurkan segala rencana Sehun untuk hari ini dan malam nanti. Tapi gerakan kecil langkah Luhan yang semakin mendekat telah memberitahu Sehun jika rencananya benar-benar hancur.

Sehun tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Padahal awalnya ia sudah berniat kabur sebelum Luhan kembali mengekorinya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

Nafas Luhan masih terengah, namun Sehun tidak perduli dan memilih menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Lagipula, Sehun memang cukup heran, darimana gadis itu tahu jika dirinya ada disini, sedangkan pantai ini berbeda dari pantai di depan resort mereka. Jaraknya-pun cukup jauh.

" _Insting._ Kau sedang di pantai, sedangkan pantai di resort kita sangat sepi. _Insting_ -ku mengatakan bahwa kau lebih memilih pantai dengan ombak besar dan ramai oleh wanita-wanita berbikini daripada pantai yang sepi. Aku benar, kan?"

Seratus persen benar, dan Sehun membenci kenyataan itu. Kenapa _insting_ gadis itu bisa sangat tepat?

"Dan aku sempat bertanya pada sopir taksi yang mengatakan bahwa pantai ini adalah surga dari para lelaki yang _lapar_ sepertimu."

Sehun ingin membalas, namun ia tidak memiliki kosa kata untuk membalas mulut pedas dan tepat gadis mungil di depannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aneh melihatmu tidak melakukan apapun sementara wanita-wanita itu terus melihatmu."

Alis Sehun menukik. "Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia memandang sekitar dan begitu takjub dengan pemandangan pantai disekitarnya. _Sial!_ Karena terlalu sibuk mencari Sehun, Luhan menjadi lupa jika ia menginjakkan kaki di pulau Jeju dan salah satu pantainya.

Mendadak senyum Luhan terbit saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Ia menatap Sehun dan pantai bergantian berulangkali, membuat Sehun sedikit jengah karena kelakuan Luhan mengganggu konsentrasinya menatap bokong besar wanita berkulit eksotis yang baru saja lewat.

"Oh Sehun-ssi..."

"Apa?", tanya Sehun ketus.

"Ayo berjalan-jalan!" Luhan merogoh isi tas selempangnya dan menemukan sebuah kamera _digital_ berwarna putih. Ia mengayunkannya di depan wajah Sehun yang nampak datar, mungkin ia kembali menertawai nasibnya yang begitu sial.

 _Hey!_ Bukan itu yang dimaksud Sehun dengan 'liburan'. Bukan bermain, berjalan-jalan, ataupun berfoto seperti remaja belasan tahun yang mengikuti _study tour._

Pandangan Sehun tentang liburan sebelum ia merengek kepada Steffy luntur seketika. Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan liburan yang berkualitas –alkohol, musik DJ, dan wanita seksi- jika Luhan terus mengganggu dengan berada disampingnya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan udara segar untuk me- _refresh_ pikiranmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik!"

"Terkadang liburan menyenangkan itu tidak hanya diisi dengan pesta atau wanita berbikini."

Sebelah alis Sehun menukik -lagi.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak saat Luhan menarik tangannya dan berlari kecil diatas pasir laut yang lembut. "Ayo!"

Tangan mungil dan hangat itu... _Sehun kembali terperdaya olehnya._

"Aku mendapatkan peta pulau Jeju dari sopir taksi tadi." Luhan menunjukkan lembaran kertas dengan gambar peta lokasi-lokasi bagus untuk dikunjungi turis. "Kita harus mulai dari tempat yang paling dekat. Ayo!"

Dan celotehan Luhan terdengar buram di telinga Sehun. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan mengutuk langkah kakinya yang berjalan searah dengan kaki kecil Luhan.

Mengapa ia harus mengikuti keinginan gadis itu?

...

Matahari mulai menyelesaikan tugasnya di hari ini. Goresan oranye mulai terbentuk di langit, angin sore semakin kencang dan pantai berombak kecil itu semakin sepi.

"Hah! Melelahkan!", keluh Sehun sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pasir yang halus dan kering. Ucapannya sedikit berbeda dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Ia jauh merasa bosan daripada lelah.

Bosan karena ia tidak henti diseret oleh Luhan ke tempat-tempat yang tidak membuat Sehun tertarik. Sudah kubilang kan, jika hal yang Sehun sukai bukan berkunjung ke _spot_ terbaik di Jeju, walaupun keindahan alam pulau itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Tapi menyenangkan, kan?" Luhan ikut bergabung untuk duduk di atas pasir. Gadis mungil itu iseng mengubur kakinya dengan pasir lalu menggoyangkannya hingga kakinya kembali bersih. Sebuah tingkah yang membuatnya mirip gadis kecil di mata Sehun yang melirik diam-diam.

"Menyenangkan pantatmu! – _ouch!_ "

"Berhenti bicara jorok, Oh Sehun-ssi!"

Sehun berdecak tidak habis fikir. Sejak kapan kata _umpatan_ berubah menjadi omongan jorok?

"Apa kau sungguh tidak senang?", tanya Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Bahunya melunglai dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada deburan ombak kecil. Hal yang membuat alis Sehun naik sebelah.

" _Kesenangan_ versiku dan versimu berbeda. Aku menyukai _kesenangan_ yang dewasa, sedangkan kau-" Sehun memberi pandangan remeh. "-lebih seperti bocah kecil yang berlibur. _Kekanakan._ "

"Apa?!" Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah sengitnya. Padahal ia kira Sehun telah berubah menjadi sedikit _normal,_ tetapi Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun dengan mulut menyebalkan dan tidak tahu aturan. "Kau-"

"Sehun-ah!"

Luhan mengurungkan segala niatannya untuk membalas ucapan Sehun. Pandangannya dan Sehun serempak beralih ke arah kiri, dimana dua tubuh menjulang berdiri di sana dan salah satunya melambaikan tangan.

Bahu Luhan kembali melemas saat ia tahu siapa pemilik tubuh itu. _Ah,_ pasti setelah ini _pekerjaan_ -nya akan semakin berat.

Sehun _and the gang._ Pasti sulit menghentikan rencana mereka untuk melakukan _kesenangan_ yang dimaksud Sehun. Mereka pasti akan membela Sehun bagaimanapun caranya. Dan Luhan akan kalah telak jika harus berdebat melawan mereka.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang?", ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata 'selamatkan-aku-dari-liburan-menyebalkan-ini' kepada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Membuatku harus mengikuti keinginan gadis ini untuk berjalan-jalan. Benar-benar melelahkan."

Ketiga manusia itu kompak menoleh ke Luhan. Gadis itu tidak membuka mulut, memilih bungkam dengan otak yang berfikir keras untuk mencari cara agar ketakutannya tidak terjadi.

"Kenapa dia ikut?" Telunjuk Jongin mengarah pada wajah Luhan yang langsung Luhan tepis. _Sangat tidak sopan._

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Kau tahu alasannya."

"Pasti Steffy Eonni yang menyuruhnya." Tatapan Seolhyun kepada Luhan tidak pernah berubah. Selalu ada kilatan marah pada mata bergores _eyeliner_ itu. Dan Luhan bukannya tidak memahami arti tatapan itu, ia hanya berusaha tidak perduli dengan Seolhyun ataupun ucapan pedas yang pernah gadis itu lontarkan.

Luhan cukup menyembunyikan sakit hatinya.

"Itu benar. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Chanyeol?", tanya Sehun, menyadari jika satu sahabatnya lagi tidak ada batang hidungnya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin absen karena Sehun telah membelikan tiket pesawat untuk tiga orang, secara diam-diam tentu saja.

"Baekhyun tahu tentang rencana ini dan dia memaksa ikut. Kurasa karena perempuan cerewet itu tidak ingin Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita berbikini seksi. Alhasil Chanyeol harus membatalkan tiket pesawatmu agar bisa satu tempat duduk bersama kekasih hatinya.", jelas Jongin panjang lebar –dengan sedikit dongkol karena iri-. Tidak lama kemudian, lelaki berkulit eksotis itu lalu tersenyum lebar saat matanya menangkap pandangan tubuh menjulang Chanyeol dan seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil disampingnya.  
"Ah, itu dia!"

Semuanya kompak menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Jongin. Tampak seorang lelaki bertubuh menjulang tengah berjalan bersama gadis cantik nan mungil berkacamata disampingnya. Mereka tampak serasi meskipun tinggi badan cukup kontras.

Lainnya fokus pada kedatangan Chanyeol, namun Luhan justru salah fokus pada gadis disamping Chanyeol yang diduga sebagai kekasihnya. Ingatan Luhan sangat baik, terbukti saat gadis mungil tadi datang, ia langsung tersenyum lebar nan ramah.

"Baekhyun!"

" _Hoah!_ Luhan Eonni!" Baekhyun bersorak heboh. Mungkin merasa senang bukan main karena ia tidak harus berdiam diri di tengah Chanyeol dan kedua sahabat lelakinya. Ada seseorang yang ia kenali dengan baik.

"Kau mengenalnya, sayang?", tanya Chanyeol sembari berbisik. Ia melirik Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana keduanya bisa saling mengenal?

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Kau ingat kan kemarin aku bercerita tentang diriku yang nyaris dirampok? Luhan Eonni-lah yang menolongku!"

"Menolongmu?" Chanyeol melirik Luhan lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa benar gadis mungil itu yang menolong kekasihnya dari perampok? Kenapa sulit dipercaya?

"Kau yakin tubuh sekurus itu bisa menolongmu dari perampok?" Rupanya tidak hanya Chanyeol yang heran, namun juga Jongin, atau mungkin Sehun yang hanya terdiam.

" _Ugh!_ Aku yakin! Buktinya Luhan Eonni langsung mengingatku. Kami juga telah menghabiskan waktu dengan memakan bermangkuk-mangkuk patbingsu setelah kejadian itu. Benar kan, Eonni?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk kikuk. Ia tidak menyangka rahasianya akan terbongkar begitu saja. Setelah ini ia yakin, ketiga lelaki itu ataupun Seolhyun pasti akan memandangnya dengan cara berbeda.

"Mungkin saja itu keberuntungan." Akhirnya Sehun bersuara. Rupanya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana bisa gadis mungil bernama Xi Luhan itu mampu melawan perampok.

"Entahlah." Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun melebarkan pupil matanya saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Eonni, kenapa kau bisa berada disini dengan mereka?"

" _Ah,_ sial!", gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. Padahal rencananya ia tidak ingin bercerita apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun, namun sepertinya ia harus jujur pada Baekhyun. "Aku... _ah,_ bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?"

"Tenang eonni, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana kalau sambil meminum _orange juice_?"

"B-boleh. Tapi..." –tapi aku memiliki tugas lain untuk mengawasi Oh Sehun _and the gang._

"Chanyeol dan kalian harus ikut. Aku yang traktir!"

 _Oh,_ sepertinya keberadaan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang memiliki pola pikir sejenis akan membuat _liburan menyenangkan_ yang direncanakan matang-matang akan gagal total.

...

_TBC_

...

Soal Jeju dan segala yang Rae tulis, **itu hanya sekedar imajinasi**. Heol, Rae belum pernah kesana dan males googling ditengah sinyal internet yang ilang timbul kayak ABS sehun.

Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan yang super terlambat (?) /deep bow/


End file.
